Pink and Black
by Forbidden Lily
Summary: Ginny goes through the remaining two years of Hogwarts dealing with any teen girl go through—almost. It’s more than Draco & Ginny behind the story. She’s easily loved, but stubborn. Her best friends don’t know what hit them.
1. Book I: Is Hell a Nightmare

**A/N: **Heyy everyone! I have not been on here since f-o-r-e-v-e-r! But it's always nice to come back from the dead, jk lol. For my long absents I have rewritting _Pink and Black. _I'm actually in the middle of finishing it and hopefully, it would be done by the end of this year (depending on how college goes and job hunting).

I hope everyone likes this new improved story :) I tried to make it more about Draco/Ginny how they connected. I _must_ say, this story is so _much _better than the original!

**WARNING: **This _new _story is completely different from the original, so please, bear with me. However, there is a few scenes that was from the last story that transferred into this new awesome story.

* * *

Title: _Is Hell a Nightmare_

Taken Place: _Ginny's POV, Fifth year_

Book: _I_

* * *

Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley,

This year I'm doing something a little special, but I cannot do this alone. You are one of my top students from Hogwarts and I am very much proud of you. I am asking a great favor. There will be cottages all along side behind Hogsmeade. The reason for the cabins is for equal rights from every student. Your job is to contain the students and put them in their places. And not to worry, the prefects and the Head boy and girl will help as well. If you accept this offer please come to my office after lunch today and I will give you your cabin number.

Thank You for Reading

Albus Dumbledore

I was honored he called me an honor student, but accepting his greatest plan he calls it, I don't know if an honor student could handle Hogwarts—especially Slytherin. Even if I were to accept his request, in my opinion, I don't think I will be good enough to handle an entire school, maintaining my year and excluding all the others. That seems a job for Hermione. Nevertheless, I was thrilled he picked me instead.

I'm not much of a person to nag by my needs. I tend to get overwhelmed by the credit I was getting from Dumbledore, which happened recently. Ron laughed at my announcement at breakfast. I stared at him angrily. I wanted to do major damage to his face with my orange juice, but decided against it.

"Are you done laughing?" I was highly annoyed. Ron's best friend, also my ex-boyfriend, Harry knew I wasn't kidding.

"I believe you, Gin," He said smoothly.

"Least someone at the table does," I snapped. Ron stopped laughing.

"I'm not laughing at you." He said. "I was laughing by the fact Dumbledore picked you to maintain Hogwarts." When there was no comment from his two best friends, or me he continued. "I mean, you're just a small tiny person and no a fence, that seems a job for Hermione." He jerked his thumb at her.

"Thanks for that, but I think we should at least give Ginny some credit." Behind her annoying voice seemed unreal. But it didn't matter. I didn't much like Hermione. She was too much into herself. Not in a way of a brat—well she is one, but not a brat that brags about how rich she is. She has to be the smart person that has to know everything.

I knocked once on Dumbledore's door and I was welcomed quickly. He was an odd man when it comes to purposes like this one but in most cases he enjoys making his students beg.

"I'm hoping you're here for the acceptation of the plan?" His sliver eyebrows quirked up, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yes sir. But I do have one question to ask?" I said quietly.

"What's that my dear?"

"Is there uh, a possible way for me not to be around Hermione or it would even better if I wasn't with Harry or Ron." I couldn't stand being in the same dorm room with them so imagine being stuck in the same cabin for a whole year.

Dumbledore laughed before realizing I was being serious. "You don't need to worry about that Miss Weasley. I made special arrangements with you." What did that supposed to mean? Was I being treated special, because he offered this to me?

"Really?" I wasn't used being treated importantly. So watching Dumbledore, speaking to me as if a real honor student should be treated made me feel quite good about myself. A small smile crept up on my face.

"Of course," He smiled widely. He placed a small parchment to my view. I stared at it for a moment before noticing it was addressed to me.

My cottage number and roommates where listed below my name. I cared less about the number, what I really wanted to know who my special roommates were…Daphne Greengrass. Olivia Vanson. How was _this _being treated special? I was stuck with two Slytherin Princesses! That's not an honor, that's hell!

"Uh, Professor?" I looked at him questionably.

"No need to explain. I have high hopes for you." He smiled once more and before he disappeared, his blue eyes sparkled as usual, which meant somewhere in his sentence was true.

My life is going to be hell. I just know it.

I was standing behind Hogsmeade town where the assigned cottages were located. Professor McGonagall finished explaining the rules and reminded us why this was being done. I made every effort not to think who my roommates were. I was surrounded by the trio, staring at Draco Malfoy's group intently. It was remarkable they actually like him. I mean Malfoy was cute—in his own ferret way, but I still see him as Ferret Boy.

There were six of them, three boys' three girls'.

Draco Malfoy, obviously the leader from the group. His main goal in life or goal at school is make student's lives torture. In other words, be at his level—well you basically die. He's evil minded and causes everyone to be frightened of him, and has the desire to be better than everyone that surrounds him. Students tend to ignore this side of Malfoy, especially girls. He has this authority to make a girl fall for him instantly, the ability to score within moments with them and then never speak to them again. He's captain for the Slytherin team as a Seeker. Honestly, I find Ferret Boy attractive. However, I don't act on it. I don't show him or others I think he's attractive. He's as though a Greek Goddess so to be speak.

The only two traits I go mad over is his long, flip outward blonde hair. He loosened his boyish look and got some use out of it. And another is his blue-grey eyes. It's unique and also calmly to look at, but I heard from his ex-girlfriends' if you get him mad, his eyes turn into grey stones. In my opinion it was frightening but moreover it sounded pretty awesome.

The second cutest, is Malfoy's best friend Blaise Zabini. He knows Malfoy more than another person would. Zabini is different from Malfoy in many ways. He's African-Italian, but more of his Italian side effects show effectively. He's over active, which he proves by being on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Beater. In comparison to him and Malfoy, they have the ideal of getting a girl in their liking.

Stupid Nott,—Theodore—is a prat and I hope he drains in the Great Lake. Last year, we were boarding the Hogwarts train when he _accidentally _runs me into the train and bashed my forehead against the window. I was unconscious for an hour. However, ignoring my grudge on him, there's some hint of how he is. He's very immature. He's also intelligent, which is a surprise when Hermione told me last summer of her and Nott teaming up on a Charms project. He has short, curly hair of the shade between brown and black. He's tall, probably a bit taller than Malfoy.

Slytherin Princesses, they have the sense of pride-ship, like the Slytherin Princes. Daphne Greengrass, the leader of the girls. She has the ability to be level headed in the process of their group. She has long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. Most of her attention is guys and she somehow scored Malfoy's heart. Students agree that she and Malfoy were the lovable, cutest couple seen by the Slytherin generation. But they broke up, such a tragic story.

Pansy Parkinson is referred as Malfoy's obsession ex-girlfriend. Her name could have got worse if she never got over their public break-up. I actually witness it and it was so outrange and outspoken. On the other hand, Malfoy wasn't the only one that fell for her prettiest, fake-act beauty. By the exception of her shoulder-length, brunette, wavy hair and her fall-pool brown eyes. She's the shortest out of the girls and probably the annoying one. Not everyone notice Parkinson after the downfall of her and Malfoy's break-up, but she somehow pushes her short-self through the crowd and presents herself.

Olivia Vanson is so far, probably the calm Slytherin girl I have heard. I never had to witness selfish needs in temptation. In her presences, she's seen by Zabini, who has this major crush on her. I heard by the trio, she reminds them a lot like me. To her long brown curly hair, her blue eyes, from the ability to snap at people if they mess with her, and have a very bad temper. It was a shock to hear this from my brother, but he seemed pretty serious about it.

As I stared at them, I was able not to accept their presence. It was as if I was feeling uncomfortable around their surroundings. It was the fact I saw right through them. All the things people say about them I knew it was a lie. So, they hide their real self from others and become some type of savage bully, the thought of someone dying on the wrong side. It still bothered me because I still had hatred growing inside of me.

"Come on Gin. Let's go check out your cabin." Hermione was pulling on my elbow, making me follow her. I was bummed out for a moment. I was always with my brother's friends and it sickened me because I had no choice, but to be a good girl and stay with Ron. It was madness.

"Can I go on my own? I promise nothing is going to happen." I couldn't believe I was asking them permission to leave their presence. But it was called acting so I persuade them with my trusting big brown eyes.

"Sure, why not?" They fall for it! Ron's response was more on the question side than a statement, but I didn't let that bother me.

The cottage numbers were written in big black numbers, easily read during the day light, but not noticeable at night. There were street lamps by every cabin—it looked more like a little town than a valley. The cabins were all the same, except the terming of the outline. There were at least four different colors, which followed by our original house colors.

I was feeling excited for the most part. I wonder how this will tie down and what it's going to be become. I imagined a rival was going to start from the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' and soon after, the Hufflepuffs' would be on our side and the Ravenclaws' would defend the Slytherins'. I laughed so hard I had to take a moment to breathe. Once I out shaken my nerves, I glanced up the number on the mailbox: 320. I smiled.

It was a normal sized cabin, very elegant; the stones were very rich and suppliant because this is England. The terming of the cottage was forest green.

I walked in and took a good look at the place. There was the normal furniture all living rooms have, including a fireplace. The living room pathway smoothly goes into a normal size kitchen area. Everything looked prosperous and elegant like the outside of this cottage.

I smiled gracefully. Down the hall, I chose my room. It was also the biggest. I was looking out the window, which faced the back of Hermione and Luna's cottage. If I had known Hermione's cottage was facing the back of my room I would have chosen a different room. I was deciding another room to take until I heard movement in the next room. I came out from the last room and walked into the living room.

Greengrass, Vanson, and Parkinson were busy looking around, not taking note I was already here.

"I can't believe your roommate is Weasley's little sister." Parkinson said disgustedly. Her rude comment didn't bother me. I'm use to the name calling since second year when I departed from everyone. "Draco and Blaise are laughing about it across the way." Parkinson continued on. Behind her, the door was left open. I took the opportunity to look behind her and caught a glimpse of Zabini laughing through his window.

I didn't have the slightest clue why Dumbledore placed me as Greengrass and Vanson's roommate and on top of that, across the pathway was Malfoy and Zabini's cottage. What on earth was he doing? To me really.

"I'm just glad I'm not you." Vanson said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Parkinson asked rudely.

"You're all the way across from us. This is a problem for you and maybe a relief for Draco, because you wouldn't be stalking him."

"Not only that, but your roommate is Miss Know It All and Creepy Loony." Greengrass and Vanson laughed together. I wanted to laugh as well, but Greengrass caught me staring at Parkinson. "Oh Weasley I didn't see you there. I thought you got lost or something." I held myself from saying anything. I need to have a good day or dread nightmares will come back.

"Yeah we saw you staring at us back there." Vanson said. She didn't look annoyed or angry.

"I was looking for how I could be stuck with you two out of all people." I responded. They didn't look surprised or took it offensive.

"Least it's better than Granger isn't it?" Greengrass replied.

The whole school knew I disliked Hermione. She always tattled and always wants to be the best by showing it off. Unlike me, I don't show it off. I prefer to be in the back of the classroom and wait until I'm called on, then to shout out the answer before the teacher is finished with his sentence. That way not everyone know I'm not like Hermione… however, people caught on.

I didn't reply. I had no reason. If I opened my big mouth, such hatred words about Hermione would across the three Slytherin Princesses and my pride reputation would fail tremendously if Hermione found out.

It was sunset. I hid in my bedroom almost all evening avoiding seeing Malfoy or Zabini. I wasn't afraid of them; it's weird just thinking about them being in the same room as I was. I don't think of them as high level class. Honestly, the Royal Slytherins are just saying it just for show, because they know what to expect.

I went into the living room and only Vanson and Greengrass were in the room. I felt a bit revealed. The room was filled with a mixture of delighted food smells, but I couldn't recognize the smell it was recalling from the room.

"The food smells good." I commented a bit loudly. Vanson didn't reply. She was too busy trying not to burn her fingers.

"Livia is an excellent chef. I think you'll enjoy her food." I glanced down at Greengrass. She was sitting on the couch reading one of the books on the bookshelf.

"Wow Vanson that's good. Are you going to be a chef after Hogwarts?" It felt bizarre talking to them, especially about their future. But as I was talking to them, it felt somewhat comforting.

"I believe so," Vanson thought for a moment. "My father is against it though. He thinks it won't fulfill my destiny." I wasn't able to see her expression about this, so I stared the back of her head imagining what her face would look like.

I felt Greengrass's eyes on me, but I refused to look back, therefore I pretended to look somewhere else. The door burst opened and exposed the three boys I feared to see earlier that day. I should have known to step out. Like Vanson, Greengrass, and Parkinson, they avoided my presence.

"What are you making tonight Livia?" Zabini stood beside her, watching closely.

"Turkey salad," She replied.

"What?" Nott asked confusedly.

"Eww, turkey salad," Zabini looked disgusted. "Do turkeys really do that?" He looked around the room for an answer, looking confused.

"It's not really turkey in a salad." Vanson giggled. "It's a dish my mother made when I was younger."

"So it is salad?" Nott asked.

"No, but they call it that."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Shut up Nott or I'll whack you with the wooden stick." Vanson turned around and faced Nott with her threatening wooden stick. She reminded me of my mother. Whenever my brother's asked stupid questions and kept asking, she would threaten them with whatever she was holding in her hand. I smiled slightly remembering her temper moods. Malfoy caught me smiling. My laugh turned into an uncomfortably laughter. I turned away quickly before he asked anything.

Dinner was served moments later. We were all settled in our chairs when Parkinson walked in. "I needed to get out." She said. She squeezed herself beside Malfoy.

"Why?" Zabini piled his plate with turkey and ignored the lettuce head.

"Granger wouldn't shut up about some commission she wanted to do and someone had taken her spot for it."

"Ohh, sounds interesting." Vanson smiled.

"I guess," Parkinson said.

"Who took her spotlight?" Nott asked. I knew the answer before any of them did. Hermione was of course jealous of me. She wanted to make the school equal and wanted to take all the credit that was entirely mine to keep.

"She's in the room right at this moment." Parkinson glowered at me from across the table. Slowly pair of eyes looked at me; until all six pair of colored eyes was on me. I felt a rush of embarrassment.

"Hermione needs to get over herself." Not a word was spoken after that. I was hoping at least a side remark would take the silence away, but there wasn't any. I finished quickly after that. I wanted to escape this embarrassing moment and hide in my room.

I cleaned up after myself and thanked Vanson for dinner and headed straight to my room. There were the basic soft bed on the left side of the wall, the sheets were pure gold, and the comforter was deep purple (we had the opportunity to decorate however we wanted). Next to my bed was a cherry-red night-stand that had a lamp and a few of my school books on top. On the right side of the wall was a small bookshelf that held my personally books that I brought here from my home. It was basic for now, anyways.

A shower would at least help me cool my body from heat stroke. The cold water calmed my nerves and numbed most of it down. Once I was done, I ran back to my room not looking back if the boys left or not. I was in bed when I heard laughter—they were still here. I closed my eyes tightly. The face of a smiling Cedric Diggory clouded my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Please remember to review :) it always puts a smile on author's faces (including me). If _your _main concern is "why is there not enough description?" something along the lines. I might as well say it now. The reason there's not enough description is because I don't want the story to be too boring. If that's all I'm doing then there wouldn't be much of a story to tell, besides, its fan-fiction not everyone describes everything in full maxium detail.

Have a chill-relaxing day ! :)

Forever & Always: Forbidden Lily


	2. Running into the Disaster

**A/N: **Days later maybe weeks and here is chapter 2 to PB. As I said before there will be a lot of changes and things are going to be different. As most you read the original PB Cedric Diggory was alive in the story, he still remains :) there always has to be a cute charm (besides Draco of course).

* * *

**Title:** _Running into the Disaster_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV, Fifth year_

**Book:** _I_

* * *

I woke up by a sudden jerk. I looked around my empty room and groaned. I literally wanted to slap myself for letting him get inside my head. He appears in a distance view and then his smiling face brightens the mood of my dream. And the bad part about this is it has been going on since last year.

Hopefully today it won't be bad… I was the last to get up and get ready. I walked into the kitchen and found Greengrass and Vanson finishing their breakfast.

"You look fleshed," Greengrass commented.

"Bad dream," I said quietly. Greengrass stared longer than expected.

"There's extra food on the counter." Vanson spoke through the silence. "It's for you." She smiled gracefully and walked out of the cottage with Greengrass.

I sighed and took all the remaining food. I sat down and before I had the chance to be alone for a minute Luna walked in.

"What is with everyone walking in as if this is their place?" I said a bit too loudly.

"Someone's cranky," Luna smiled.

"No, he came back and invaded my dreams again." I replied angrily. Luna nodded her head and went into the next topic.

"So how does it feel to live with the two Slytherin Princesses?" Luna's big blue eyes sparkled delightfully.

"Okay I guess. Their princess mood hasn't came into effect, but by the end of this week it will."

"What about you? You got the bitter one." I laughed at my own joke.

"Yeah. She's the pain in the ass. She's making Hermione do all the work and she's ignoring me completely."

"So how is she being the pain in the ass?" I asked.

"I feel bad for her and Hermione." She said simply.

I rolled my eyes. She didn't really need to feel bad for her. She was the kind of girl to push everyone in her life so she can take control. It was only a matter of time people will soon find out about her secret weapon.

"I'm guessing Parkinson told you what Hermione said." I nodded.

"At least I know someone wants competition." I smiled at that. I loved competition. It was one of the few things people didn't know about me.

We walked through the pathway that lead up to Hogwarts. Students were chattering away, feeling happy that school didn't start. I was just going to shift my eyes toward until I saw him.

Cedric Diggory was probably the attractive guy I have seen in my life. Aside from Harry _and _Malfoy, Cedric has the senses of what winning and losing means. Girls adore him as others adore Malfoy. He was the star athletic in Quidditch as a Seeker. Not only those two are important, he also has those adorable blue eyes that revealed his sweet side. The problem I fear is this is his last year and I wasn't able to confront him about my feelings, as if I was going to. I liked him since last year when I had an accident while playing Quidditch against his team. He held me so tightly and protectively. If only I could get more than just a smile and a wink from him. Possibly a friendship at hand for the sake of my over craved love for him.

So whenever I do see him my heart races and loose oxygen and most of the time I'm never able to talk to him because of this condition I've developed.

He gave me a strong smile and winked. I squealed and imagined I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyday is the same and everyday I feel this power trying to overpower me.

"I don't understand you sometimes." Luna said quietly. It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You liked him a year ago and everyday he smiles and winks. Why don't you get the courage and actually _talk _to him."

"I've tried thousands of times and thousands times after that. I'm starting to believe it's not the right time." I looked back to see him one last time. It was hard to accept he and I will never be gossip-never-stoppable-couple.

"Well maybe your brain says that, but what does your heart say?" Luna looked at me for an answer.

I continued to stare at him, hoping my heart will repair itself once he gave me a smile, but just like everyday, it doesn't.

"I'm going to keep waiting until he talks to me." I said.

"You always say that, and _everyday _it never happens."

"Stop saying everyday, I'm starting to hate that word." We looked at each other hoping the intention of my sudden break down would disappear.

Of course it didn't.

My room was a mess, due to the fact I was arranging my room. In my trunk, I pulled out my journal from last year. I flicked through the pages and as I did, the smell of wet ink filled up my nose.

The journal contained my personal, valuable, deepest feelings for Cedric Diggory. One of the pages I flipped through was a picture of him I took for _Daily Prophet_. He knew I lied, but never asked why. Little shed of tears crept down my cheeks. It was hard to accept I could never be his love. He treats me as though I'm his long-term best friend. His smile protects my heart from breaking any further. His touch searches the inside of my body and gets the tingles of exploding butterflies, but at the end of the day, he never knows and _will _never know I cry for him at night.

My mind silenced itself instantly, not expecting the true honesty I needed. I shielded myself in my pillow and cried a bit longer. Moments past and I sat there, tears spilling out as though a cracked wall busted, and wondered why I cried so much—for him. I felt such a fanatical girl that never gets her way. I'm an honor student damn it and no one, not even Cedric could take this away from me.

I threw the journal back in my trunk and walked into the living room. I was lucky I ran into the Slytherin Princesses. I was thankful of them being here. When I walked in, they were in the middle of a private conversation. So, without interrupting them, I grabbed a small snack and a book from the bookshelf and started reading. However, I wasn't reading. I was actually listening in their conversation. It's one of my skills I've devolved.

"I don't remember Draco telling us that." Parkinson whispered. They're bad at whispering, unless they wanted me to hear. I could hear perfectly fine from their loud whispers.

"You better not let Draco find out. You know what he's capable of if you don't follow directions." Vanson liked somewhat scared.

"Like what? Demand me to stay put in his room for four hours," Parkinson quirked her perfect shaped eyebrow at Vanson. "Yeah like that's a horrible punishment."

"Well for you!" Vanson shouted.

"Girls quiet." Greengrass silenced them. "You really need to focus and not let your crushes get in the way." She glared at them darkly.

"One question," Parkinson piped in. "What about you know who?" There was a dread silence after her question. The dread silence came from my silent crunchy noises. The question was directly to me. It was obvious because nowadays the Slytherins refer _Voldemort _as the Dark Lord and also, I saw a slight side-glance coming from Parkinson.

"He hasn't mentioned that. We'll mention it to him when they come over." Greengrass said.

My heart started pounding quickly. What's the deed of sticking around with Malfoy and his powered friends? I had no choice but to escape their presence and hope to Lord they don't catch me—maybe Luna isn't busy.

I placed the book back and walked back into my room. I waited about ten seconds and walked back out. I needed to be smooth and calm so they won't know I listened on their conversation.

Greengrass caught sight of me as I was reaching to the door. "Where's the rush?" Her smirk cornered me. I ignored her question and opened the door. I gasped in horror when Malfoy and the other two boys were standing at the doorstep.

"Hoping not to die," I said quietly as I glared at Malfoy. His eyes were already on me as the smirk slowly approached his face. I quickly pushed past them and avoided the sweat that was creeping down my heated face. I hastily walked to Luna's cottage for a quick escape.

The next morning, class begun and as always, Professor Snape glowers at me as if I taunted all teachers to be in a stuffy cottage. As if, he had trouble getting along with his roommates. But today was different. "Miss Weasley, can I see you for a moment." His pure black eyes darted at me. I tried not to look too close in his eyes.

"Yes Professor," I said politely. He gave a smudged look, as though he couldn't believe the act I was pulling.

"Your effort in this class is highly noticeable." My insides burst. "I was surprised you're passing with a hundred and four percent, only because you chose to do the extra assignment Professor Dumbledore asked while I was gone." He gave another smudged look.

"I was more surprised you got a higher percentage than your brother and Miss Granger…as for that, I'm offering a position for Advanced Potions." His long unshaved eyebrow rose up and eyes wide, waiting for my response.

It took me a moment to gather all this in a minute before he changed his mind. I was better than Hermione—as always, and also my brother—like he actually cared he was failing or passing. And I was given the position for Advanced Potions, which was the highest class I could ever go.

I wanted to cheer, scream out to the world, and point to all my fifth year classmates and shove my success up their faces, but then again I would be Hermione with her pointed stuck up nose. And that would ruin my pride _and _reputation.

So, very calming and not squirm, I accepted Professor Snape's offer. "Yes sir, I will accept your offer." I smiled gracefully.

He hesitated for a split second, seeing right through me, and spoke. "This is for next year of course," He smirked. Not even that crushed my moment.

"That's okay," I continued to smile.

"Yes…now move along," He waved his hand off. I took his rude gesture as a compliant and sat back down in my seat.

"What was that about?" Luna whispered.

"Snape is bumping me up to Advanced Potions next year," I giggled in my hand.

Luna's big blue eyes widened and her small mouth opened wide. "Congratulations. I wish I was that successful like you," She pouted her lips out and crossed her arms like a small child would do.

"Someday you will surprise Snape." We laughed quietly and for the rest of the class we did our work.

I was the only one in the cottage—so when I saw Zabini eating in our fridge was very out of the ordinary. I titled my head as he stuffed food in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I wanted to laugh at the sight of him. He looked like a chipmunk full of walnuts.

"Draco!" Half the food in his mouth came out when he opened it. I looked at him disgustedly.

Malfoy came through the hallway and looked from Zabini to me. "Hey Weasley, avoiding me much," He gave a quick smile.

"I do have a life outside of this cottage." I said. He laughed.

"That's not what I've been hearing." He smirked.

"If you're wondering where Daphne, Olivia, and I'm sure you could careless for Pansy—there in Hogsmeade." Glad Zabini swallowed all his food…

"Uhh, thanks I guess…" I heard the two laughing behind me—dim-wits. Sometimes I wished they weren't so perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget please to review. This story already has a lot of hits, yay! But only two reviews, least there's a start, right?

Have a chill-relaxing day ! :)

Forever & Always: Forbidden Lily


	3. I Hate This Part

**A/N: **I changed a little in this chapter. If you noticed the starting point changed slightly. I figured it would be easier than to write a whole other chapter explaining Cedric and Daphne's relationship. As for the delay, I'm sorry! For paying back the missed dates I'm posting a whole new chapters :D This one doesn't count lol.

* * *

**Title: **_I Hate This Part_

**Taken Place: **_Ginny's POV, Fifth year_

**Book:** _I_

* * *

Cedric was dating Daphne Greengrass. It was true. He told me, didn't believe him, and now there was proof of them dating. Of course, seeing them make-out in public wasn't the best place to see the proof. But the look on Malfoy's face was pretty hilarious; I was in the middle of a hysterical laughter when he glared at me, this didn't stop me from laughing. For some odd reason, the corridor was empty within a few seconds.

I looked around me, looking for Cedric and his new girlfriend, they also oddly disappeared. I looked back to see if Malfoy left as well, instead he standing a few inches from me. I screamed for instant reaction and took a step back; this caused him to smirk for his own desire. Douche.

Draco Ferret Face Malfoy stood with arms crossed angrily. His normal pale face was hardly noticeable when he came back this year with golden skin. But a red face replaced his admired skin tone now, and not to mention his long, outward blonde hair was messy, as if coming back from standing in a blizzard for hours.

I titled my head to the side and observed him a bit longer. I knew he was going to be more distress with me, but his angry ferret face isn't going to stop me. Whenever I saw Malfoy, he looked different every time—in a good way. It could be a small thing that changes his whole appearance.

I moved my eyes slowly to his body. Quidditch made him more fit and not skinny in his first two years. He wasn't wearing his cloak neither the grey vest. But his white-buttoned shirt was un-tucked; his Slytherin tie was loosely done. By the sight of his messy appearance, I got a strong feeling for it. I ignored it instantly and finally looked at him.

"Oh, hello Malfoy, you frightened me." I laughed. "Isn't it odd seeing my best friend dating your best friend, its funny really?" I smiled to annoy him. He stayed silent. He was lost of words. Score!

"I'm sure you're waiting for me to move, but you see your blocking my—"

"I believe that's incorrect Weasley," Malfoy spoke in a strict, but calm voice. "It was _you _that's standing in my way."

"Oh well if you think that's the—" I looked around me again and clearly there was enough room for ferret boy to walk around me and continue his way and go back to ignoring me.

"I'm not finished." He said respectfully. Eh—not really. Guess that doesn't fit him at all. I was too stunned to listen what else he needed to say. I stood and leaned against the wall. I was curious why he wasn't yelling after I acted as though I just noticed him. Naturally, that would get him mad—more than he already was…

"I have the impression you might start babbling to me now that two of our best friends are dating." He glanced at me like this was my entire fault.

"Okay, get to your point Mal," His warm index finger was pursed against my glossy lips. He gave me a warning look to keep me quiet.

Three things yet again shocked me. Firstly, he was warm? I imagined him cold and heartless—like his cold-blooded heart. I've never seen him touch a traitor so to speak or in this case a Weasley, so this led to double gasps. Thirdly, he's incredibly close to me. As he read my mind, he took a quick glance how close we were and lifted his body off me. Suddenly, my body ached for warmth when the icy cold breeze blew in my face.

"Why were you laughing irritably in the halls? Shouldn't you be in your cottage?" He went straight to the point, realizing he wanted to leave very badly.

"Why are you blocking my pathway? Shouldn't _you_ be in _your _cottage?" I crossed my arms and smirked, mocking him. I wasn't scared of him as everyone else is and clearly I wanted him to see this. I'm sure he had a great view that he did.

His smirk slowly disappeared from his face, but his grip with crossed arms tightly shifted. "Answer the question Weasley."

"I think an honor student shouldn't be asked these kinds of questions. Don't you think?" I titled my head and acted as though I was in thought.

"Ha!" He laughed. "I thought you weren't Granger? It seems to me that you are." Malfoy's eyebrow rose for an appropriate answer.

"Are you serious?" I snapped suddenly. I didn't know what I was saying until after the babbling crap about Hermione was finished. "I'm nothing like her. I don't rub success in lower classmates or the fact she can't get a boyfriend because she's insanely in love with my brother, but obviously she doesn't have a clue he doesn't like her! But no! Every Christmas she comes over and starts crying about how her and Ron don't get along or how mean he treats her and I'm the _only _one who listens because I _have _to be the _good _person. But no! I'm not going to be like Hermione, the overly oversized hair freak!"

I watched his face brighten up of the words I spoke behind Hermione's back. For a split second, I forgot what I said about her that would make Malfoy smirk and his eyes twinkle with excitement. As I replayed the scene in my head, I gasped so loudly I lost a lack of oxygen.

"I'm sure you secretly want to take down Granger in your own psycho way. And I'm sure you do rub your success in people's faces, but only in your head." He smiled and not a cute way, but an evil smile.

If he spreads the word to Daphne Greengrass, my reputation of not becoming Hermione Granger would go down the drain. I gasped again. I can't let my reputation go down the drain. What if people think I'm a horrible person and treat me like _Hermione!? _

There's got to be another way to convince him not to tell Greengrass, and begging was out of the question. . It was basically asking to spread the Hermione-breakdown I could ask Cedric not to tell her to spread the word, but then again it was hard enough to talk to the guy when he was with her. Without panicking, I asked in a cool not-flipping-out-voice.

"Is there any _way _for you not to tell Greengrass about this—uhh incident." I closed one of my eyes shut.

He laughed. "I'll think of something, but in the meantime, you got detention." He smirked and started to walk away.

I gasped in I-can't-believe-this. "What for?" I shouted.

"For bothering me in the hallway," He turned to glare at me. "But I'm sure an honor student wouldn't know that," He laughed and continued to walk away.

I stomped on the ground and stormed off with a sudden passion of getting Malfoy back. And it won't look good on his part.

I slammed the cottage door not realizing it was a cottage and not the girl's dormitory. I cursed under my breath, loud enough as though no one was in the room and forgetting there _were _people in the room, made me feel more humiliated in front of the Slytherins. Way to go Ginny

"Someone is cranky today, isn't she?" Parkinson said in a fake-excited voice. I carelessly glared at her.

"I'm sure you ate all the food Parkinson," I smirked as I shut her up.

"Red," I turned around and gave the familiar voice a questionable look. She smiled lightly and handed me an envelope.

"Draco asked me to give you this before he left." Greengrass said. I was petrified of looking at her directly in the eyes. She may look beautiful and act nice, but then again you really don't know Daphne Greengrass.

"I'm just wondering. Where did he go?" I tried to look past her.

I wonder if he came back to the cottage, wrote the note, and asked Greengrass to hand personally give me the note before he left. Could this contain my avoided blackmail?

"He needed to stop by his manor for a few minutes." She smiled sweetly. I tried to see if her smile was fake although, all I got was failure.

"Umm, well thanks for this." I showed her the envelope and slowly stepped back from her. I was oddly surprised she mostly trusted me to tell me where he _really _was in addition to some lame crap others would say.

I turned my back to her and walked all the way to my bedroom.

Once my door was fully closed, I bounced on my bed and kicked off my shoes. I wanted to be relaxed before what I called it "my punishment." After I was settled, I opened the envelope with sweaty palms.

Red,

I came up with "something" and that something is telling Granger what you think of her. It's really not that hard. I tell her all the time and normally she hits me, but for you on the other hand she _won't _hit.

Now, don't forget what you need to do or else Daphne's big mouth spreads to the whole school so naturally Granger will find out either way :) and if she has her big moment and cause a scene come to us or in fact we will come for you and take care of it.

Have fun!!!!!

DM

I wanted to slap Malfoy times hundred for making me do this. And what was with the Slytherin's calling me _Red. _My twin brothers used to call me that because whenever I got mad my face use to match my hair color. Oh, how much I hated that word.

I threw the envelope with the letter inside on the floor. I head for the showers to rise off the sweat of moving around today. Ten minutes later, I walked back into my room and stepped on the envelope. I picked it up and my conscience told me I had to read it—again. I noticed there was part two of my blackmail.

And don't think I forgot about your detention Red. Come to the library at eleven. The crack old lady finished her duty and wants the Prefects to clean after her—well for the honor student :)

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, 10:58. OH MY GOSH!!!! I'm going to be super late and it might include _another _detention. I raced to the door, ignoring the laughter from the living room. I was too busy running and not realizing I left without my shoes. "Crap, double crap." I whined. I ran back inside, quickly put on my shoes and ran back outside.

I was panting and sweating by the time I got to the library. Malfoy was standing by the library doorway, shaking his head.

"Do you like pissing me off?" He asked. His voice wasn't upset so I took that for good measures.

"Sorry. I finished your note you gave me and by the time, I was finished I looked at the clock and ran outside realizing it was going to be eleven o'clock." I was surprised he was actually listening to me. "And then I forgot my shoes so I had to run back inside and grab them. So, that's my lame story." I put my head down.

"Red. You do know you can Apparate here to Hogwarts?" He laughed loudly.

"Seriously?" I widened my eyes.

"I think I need to have a talk with Dumbledore. I think he made a mistake of making you his "honor student." " He air-quoted with his fingers. I thought you couldn't Apparate or disparate anywhere near Hogwarts grounds, but if I ask now, he would defiantly tell Dumbledore.

I wanted to stomp on his foot. "Can we get this over with? I'm tried and I feel icky and I just taken a shower." I whined.

"I've noticed." He examined me for a moment, before catching on to his silence. "Stop whining." He looked annoyed. "We're waiting for someone else."

"Like who exactly?" at the bottom of my stomach I was wishing it was just him and me.

"Your best friend Luna Lovegood," He smirked when I shrieked.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing exactly. It's what she was doing to Longbottom." He gave a disturbing shiver.

"That's nice to hear." I said disgustedly.

"Aww, are you disappointed that it won't be just you and me?" He gave a sad look, obviously faking. How can he _read _my mind? I was starting to get scared.

"No," I snapped. I was curious why he asked that question and when I turned to look ask him, he was gone. "I thought we were waiting for Luna?" He was opening the library door.

"I can't keep waiting for her ass to get here. I _do _have a life outside of Hogwarts." He smirked and I gave him an evil glare. I knew he was mocking me now.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" I asked a bit too cheerfully.

"Dust those bookshelves, clean up after the Liberian, oh and don't forget to smack yourself with a book to calm your overexcited nerves." I was a bit taken back by the closeness again.

What was with him today? He was fine just a minute ago. Then again, Malfoy _shouldn't _at least be civil with me, and I _shouldn't _be feeling warm and tingling whenever his grey-blue eyes stare at me or him getting close to me. However, it was happening.

"Get to work Weasley," He said in a demand tone. I mumbled to myself as I walked past him. As directed, I dusted and re-dusted again the bookshelves and cleaned up after the Liberian.

I had no idea it took me two hours to do. Mostly the damage was from the mess the "old cracked lady" as Malfoy preferred calling.

I stopped singing along to my favorite song and to inform Malfoy I was finished with my detention. I didn't aspect little giggles. I knew it wasn't him, because it belonged to a girl—and I was getting a vibe that I wasn't going to like this one bit.

I walked past the history section; potion section and whatever came after potions. I turned the corner and to my horror saw Malfoy and Parkinson going at it on the bookshelf.

I should have just cursed the both of them, but the sudden disgust faded. I was becoming jealous of _Pansy Parkinson._ I was a bit shocked _why _this had a huge effect on me? I couldn't possibly be crushing on the Star Leader Slytherin Prince, could I? As the thoughts ran through my mind, I thought she was lucky enough she was _aloud _to hold the Ferret Face and let alone _make-out _with him.

He looked so—adorable with messy, speed racing the urge to touch Parkinson. Eww. I needed to distract them before I _actually _pull _Parkinson _off him. The only solution was the typical clearing my throat.

I was assuming my throat clearing wasn't loud enough because the more attention I tried getting them the more they forced themselves on each other—how disgusting. The second time, I did a bit louder. I got their pissed off glares to look at me.

"Yeah, remember me." I specify said to Malfoy. "I'm finished the tasks you asked for me to do." I crossed my arms and gave them dark glares.

"Good. You're excused, _Red." _Malfoy tried not to smile, I'm guessing on _Parkinson's _behalf.

I turned to leave, but then I remembered something else. I turned in time when he was leaning over _Parkinson _when I grabbed a book from the shelf and lightly hit myself with it. I then whacked the book against his head and dropped it on the floor.

"Your wish has been granted that my overexcited nerves have calmed." I snapped. I stormed out of the library and tried so hard not to cry.

I tried thinking anything else other than replaying what I had seen back there. And for the fact, I had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

The next morning, the problem from last night happened to follow me the next day. I waited for the door of the cottage to close indicating I was free from being near Malfoy or his friends.

This blows. Big time. Why did I have to like that Ferret Boy? WHY? Was being dumped for someone else bad enough?

I fixed my hair in the bathroom and made sure everything was in its place. I put on slight cover up to hide my pale face and eyeliner to hide the redness and the bagging eyes. And if anyone asks about why my eyes are red, I could say it's the eyeliner I'm wearing.

I stepped out from the cottage and looked across from me. Why did he have to live across from me? The thought of him reminded me of _him and her. _Tears were slowly clouding my eyes, but I refused to let them spill.

"Ginny," I turned to my left and saw Cedric standing a few inches from me. I managed to clear my clouded eyes with a non-verbal spell in my head. However, that didn't stop Cedric from noticing.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" His perfect smile was now a frown.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying." I laughed it off. He crossed his arms and gave me the look of yeah-like-I-believe-that-trick. "Okay fine," I blurted out.

"I saw something I wasn't supposed to see." He lifted my chin before it reached my chest.

"Uhh,—" I heisted for a second thinking quickly about my options. He would be able to understand because his girlfriend was my crush's Alpha. But—this was Malfoy we were talking about and everyone knew about our past history."It's well kind of difficult. I don't really understand for myself—"

"Stop rambling and tell me the truth." It was a demand, but not a strict. It was more like a friend trying to know what really happened.

"I think I developed something for the Slytherin Prince." There were four things Cedric did and not one of them did he yell.

First, he stood there confused and slowly when his mind was finally working he widened his eyes and opened his mouth, and then he laughed.

"You actually think you like Malfoy?" He asked. I shushed him harshly.

"You can't go shouting out to everyone." I whispered. "And yes, I think I have. Why do you think I whacked him with a book after finding him and _Parkinson _making-out? Why do you think I've been up all night crying for safety, and why do you think I'm wearing cover up and eyeliner to hide my flushed skin and red eyes." I breathed after that mouthful of words.

Cedric only stared. We were at Hogwarts heading for the Great Hall. He then finally spoke, "What did I tell you about Malfoy and his friends?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked rudely.

"Everything. Answer the question," He snapped.

"That Daphne seems to be different from what people say about her." I said truthfully. He said many things about them. I couldn't remember all of them.

"Never look down upon your enemy, and you said, "Oh Malfoy isn't my enemy.""

"Okay, I remember now, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," He repeated. "Meet you back at the cottages." He smiled and walked inside the Great Hall.

I watched him greet his friends at the Hufflepuff table. All the things Cedric have done for me was really great and when I told him about Malfoy, he didn't flip out. He wanted me to remember something that made no sense now. He truly was my best friend.


	4. A Kiss and a Little Miss Tattle Tale

**A/N: **Here is chapter 4 :)

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _A Kiss and a Little Miss Tattle Tale_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV, Fifth year_

**Book:** _I_

* * *

I was about to enjoy my breakfast sandwich when Luna Lovegood plucked beside me, elbowing me into Harry, which led to him knocking down his drink. I glared at her.

"Sorry," She said kindly. "So what's new? I haven't talked to you in days."

It was true. I haven't much seen Luna after telling her about Cedric and me. Other than that, she and I kept our distances. It was also true she was my best friend. I side glanced at her as she waited for my answer.

"I'll tell you everything once we're alone." I whispered to her.

"Agreed." She smiled.

The Owl Post came squirming in and a black owl with golden eyes knocked over my drink this time. He stuck out his leg and waited impatiently for my hands to get on his foot. Instead, I took my time and cleaned up after the mess the bird made.

I finished and yanked the scroll parchment from his foot and flattered away. I quickly inscrolled the parchment but quickly regretted it.

Luna noticed my hesitation. "What's the matter? Is it your mother?" her voice was dry.

I couldn't even say no to that. My hand was slightly shaking and my palms were starting to sweat again. This time I read the letter slowly; indicting who the handwriting belonged too.

Red,

Don't forget what your task is. In case you forgot, tell Granger how you feel and she does or doesn't get mad, come after us.

By the way, the mishaps between Pansy and I was well—I don't need to explain. See you in a bit Red.

DM

I finished reading when my eyes told me to look up to the Slytherin table. Hating myself for obeying I looked directly at Malfoy, he was already staring. Just as I looked up, he and his friends got up and headed towards the door, his eyes still on me.

I held myself from not getting excited about him staring at him. He still hurt me even though he doesn't know it yet. Maybe he does. And why are he and his friends going after me after I tell Hermione?

"Hello, Ginny," a dreamy voice entered in my brain. I looked at Luna.

"Oh sorry," I giggled in embarrassment.

"What was that about? And why were you and Malfoy making eye-contact? Is that illegal?" Her voice had an interesting tone, and a slight ring. Oh no. Once that voice comes into play the person is basically trapped. I had to tell Luna…but not now. I still need to do one more thing before I leave.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." I told her. She eyed me curiously and then finally nodded.

"Well I'm needed at my table, bye Gin," She smiled and walked off to her table.

I sighed. Now that Luna was out of the way, I needed to focus on Hermione now. I pushed my plate and everything that was blocking my arm space.

I cleared my throat to get the trio's attention. Once I did, I said, "I only need Hermione's attention." I said a bit too rudely. Ron and Harry shrugged and continued on their conversation without her.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione smiled.

Do it smoothly and maybe she won't have the urge to bash my head against the table?

"Okay, I'm just throwing this at the table, so please I want to keep my head," I paused for a moment. "And any of my body parts," Hermione quietly laughed.

"Umm, okay."

"I don't want any rival between us just because Dumbledore made me the prefect and not you, I mean you're the Head of the prefect so why does it matter, right?" I didn't wait for her response. That might have been harsh because her reaction wasn't what I expected. "But honestly, I'm nothing like you Hermione. I'm not the type of girl who rubs success in everyone's faces. I don't brag about how good McGonagall or any other teacher might be impressed with you."

"I don't—" I put my finger up, indicting I wasn't finished. I was on the roll and she was ruining my drama scene.

"I don't inquire others to hate me and talk about me behind my back. I don't tutor people to show how _great _I look, but really what you're doing is being pathetic."

"Ginny!" Ron interrupted. "Don't say that to Hermione—only I could."

I ignored Ron and looked back at Hermione. "I'm sorry if I was being rude, but I just want to let you know because everyone thinks about you in that way." I got up and walked out of the hall as quickly as I could.

Seeing Hermione's big brown devilish eyes, scratching her way to claw at my face was something I wasn't ready to face—Hell.

"So, how did it go?" said a voice.

I walked past without realizing who they really were. "Are you happy now Malfoy? You got what you wanted." I took a step forward, but he was at my side within an instant.

"What's with you lately?" He asked, maybe a bit too curiously.

"Just leave me alone, please." I pleaded.

"Not until we get something." I looked behind Malfoy, by the way he was still holding my arm, and saw his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"What?" I squeaked. I looked back at Malfoy. "I thought the blackmail was done once I told her."

"Not exactly," Malfoy squint his eyes for some odd reason. "I just _had _to tell Blaise, which he told Olivia, who told Pansy and told Daphne."

"So basically everyone in your group knows?" I asked him.

"Yeah pretty much." He smiled. "Isn't it great? Now that Daphne knows, she's sworn not to tell a word to anyone outside the group."

"Uhhh no!" I shouted. "Maybe for you it is, but for _me. _I don't even know what I'm doing?" I stomped my foot angrily.

"Stop complaining and let us tell you what you need to do for us." Zabini snapped. I wondered if he really ate. He's a bit crabbier than normal.

I glared at the one person who I blamed everything for. Instead of abandoning, Malfoy smiled proudly and flung me towards his group.

I had no choice but to listen to Malfoy's friends and obey their requests. I wasn't quite sure why I was doing this. Was it because they knew and if one word gets out then everyone in the whole school knows, and it won't be much of a secret?

But was it a secret if Hermione already knows. Was it possible that I could escape right now?

"Hold on," I interrupted. I turned to Malfoy. "It's not a secret anymore if Hermione already knows how I feel, so wouldn't this," I gesture my hand towards his friends. "Be useless."

"Let me give you a piece of advice Red." Malfoy had his hand to his chin. He circled around, as I looked annoyed. "I suggest you listen to them or your whole reputation you created til this year goes down the drain."

"This should at least be good, having Weasley doing stuff for us." I glared darkly at Parkinson.

"It doesn't exactly work that way love." He continued to circle around me. "Red's task is a favor for one of us."

"I don't get it?" Parkinson looked lost.

I wonder why Malfoy went back to her anyway. She hardly had any senses. I heard the last time they broke up because she cheated on him with a guy from Ravenclaw.

"Anyway," Malfoy said a bit too loudly in my ear. "Are you ready to hear your contestant's wishes?" He said in his normal voice. I felt the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Do my homework," Vanson said. I raised my eyebrow; Malfoy spoke, "That's not how it works."

"I know," Vanson, laughed. "I was kidding," She continued to laugh. "Hmm, let's see, can you ask if Neville Longbottom likes me?" She felt quite embarrassed when her friends gave her rude, questionable glares. "What? I keep seeing him checking me out," She pouted.

They somewhat relaxed a bit. I turned my focus on Zabini. It took him a minute to come up with something. "Make me breakfast tomorrow morning, sorry Olivia." He looked to Vanson.

"None taken," She smiled.

Next was Daphne Greengrass. I skipped Parkinson for a good reason, but then I wanted to wait for Greengrass's task last. I figured I hated Parkinson so much she could wait a bit longer.

"Help me sell posters for my club." She paused as she saw my reaction. "But of course you won't _actually _be selling them. You'll help me _make _the posters." She smiled afterwards.

Lastly, Parkinson was up. Her dark black eyes gave my big brown eyes the sensation to run away—eyes closed.

Her evil smile didn't help her evil look she was holding against me. Her devilish smile turned slowly into a smirk. She cleared her throat and faked her perky self.

"What I want you do for me little Weasley is ask your annoying brother if he likes Pothead or frizzy Granger more?" She smirked again.

"Okay, I have an issue with that." I said loudly.

"What's the problem?" Parkinson said a bit _too _nicely.

"First, I have more than one brother,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have more than one brother—well obviously, uhh—what's the geeky one that's over obsessed with Granger?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, him."

"Anyway, the other thing is, are you trying to _kill _me? If I go back there when Hermione is there, she'll literally murder me and get away with it."

"Well that makes the both of us," She giggled loudly.

"Pansy," Malfoy barked. Ha! Your super cute boyfriend shut you down. Please shut up Ginny.

"Guess she has to do Pansy's first." I glared at Vanson who said it and looked to where they were all looking.

The trio was heading my direction. They were too busy talking that they didn't see _who _I was with or that I was actually standing there.

I looked back at Malfoy, then to his friends then back to the Trio. If only I wasn't related to Ron, and was still a ten year old that dreamed of being the famous witch in the wizardry world.

I peeled myself from the Slytherin's shield—as if they were _really _protecting me and walked up to the Trio. All three jumped an inch from my sudden closeness.

"Oh hey Gin, what's up?" Ron smiled brightly.

I side glanced to see if Malfoy and the rest of them were watching, but they were nowhere to be seen. I _could _ditch the Trio, but then what if they were watching from around the corner—although, this _was _Parkinson's task…

"I want to ask a quick question to Ron." I smiled gracefully.

"Oh so this isn't about me then?" Hermione gave me a dark stare. I faked laughed and turned my focus on Ron.

"What I'm about to ask is random, so here it goes. Who do you like better, Harry or Hermione?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hermione butted in.

Ron and I ignored her. Harry chose to speak. "I would love to answer that question. I would say Ron—at the very moment." He quickly glared at Hermione before reserving his attention to me.

"Hmm," Ron thought hard. "Hermione is my girlfriend, but I chose her then I'm not completely honest with myself, but if I chose Harry then I won't be fair to Hermione."

"Just pick one Ron, it's not a contest." I snapped.

"Okay, fine, Harry—Hermione—no wait, Harry. Yeah Harry." He lowered his head.

"Are you sure?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"You want me to converse again?" He lifted his head.

"Uhh no," I said honestly.

"Then yes I'm sure."

I smirked and walked away from the trio. I laughed as I heard the three fighting about who they chose—well Hermione namely. That night, I was in Luna's cabin, without Hermione's presence. Before I left for my nightly walks, I asked her if I could use a piece of parchment and a quill.

I knew exactly what I was going to write to Malfoy, indicating I completed my stupid task for Parkinson.

Malfoy,

I finished Parkinson's task, Ron's answer was Harry, go figure. I guess the next task is Zabini's. You should be lucky I'm not backing out or I would have cursed you til the day I die.

Ginny

I folded the note a few extra times before borrowing Luna's owl to deliver it to Malfoy. I stepped out in the cool, but hot weather night. I felt relieved, as I smelled the roses and oak trees that surrounded the small village.

I like taking my night stroll when I wanted to be away from things that got out of hand. I did this when I was about seven, when my entire family would come over and half the time everyone was arguing. My parents never knew I would sneak out and take my stroll.

It continued when I came to Hogwarts and for the past four years, something interesting happens. I took a step down from the step and started walking to the castle.

I was wearing my orange slippers matching with my two different tank tops; grey and white. And my bottoms were stuffed bears.

Once I was inside, I went straight to the library. Excluding the fact I wanted to be alone, instead, I heard noises from the other side of the corridor. I couldn't imagine that these walls where thick, so the noise must be loud. So Malfoy must've been right about hearing me laughing loudly…

At first I thought it was a random couple messing around that couldn't keep their hands off each other—not a moment of spare between the two. I stopped dead.

Messing around—corner—making out—Malfoy and Parkinson! Was Malfoy a great kisser or something? Didn't I get enough of them pressing each other on the bookshelf? I followed the icky sounds. When I found it, I stopped dead and dropped my jaw. Parkinson was lip-locking with someone that did not look like Malfoy. It was _Theodore Nott! _By the way, he's changed over the summer—in a cute way.

Did they breakup and the news hadn't traveled yet? I figured that wasn't the case because just today he called her "_love" _So the only logic reason is once a cheater, always a cheater.

Nott and Malfoy aren't really friends and not so much acquaintances. I heard it was because Malfoy couldn't trust Nott. I know why now. I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone called my name.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Parkinson looked divided. It was between annoyed and shocked.

"I got to go," I started to walk fast, before they cursed me. But that didn't work out to well.

The next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall. I swallowed hard. Nott pinned both my shoulders on the wall and whenever I tried to escape his strength would tighten. He was a strong guy; he could probably break me in half—if he wanted too.

Well, that goes for all the guys that play Quidditch. "Weasley whatever you saw remains shut. If one word gets out, I'll find you and you will regret it. Do you understand?" Nott spoke darkly.

When I didn't reply he slammed my head (not to hard because then I'll be unconscious) and raised his voice. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" I shouted back. I was a little frightened what he was going to do to me. Okay, I'll admit I was terrified. I was scared to death for that matter! He was a Slytherin for God shake! They could hurt, kill anyone and it won't matter who you are. But I was over exaggerating a little.

Nott smirked, but his eyes _screamed_ for death. "That's better." His smirk remained on his fair skin. He looked at Pansy. "Come on love, let's head out." He dropped me to the floor and grabbed Pansy's waist. I rolled my eyes when they started laughing.

When I knew they were completely gone, I ran back to the cabin. Once a cheater, always a cheater

See what happens when I take my night walks, interesting things happen.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't forget to review. I will be very, _very _happy. And thank you for those who has reviewed in the few chapters! You're soo awesome!

Have a chillrelaxing day :)

Forbidden Lily


	5. A Late Quidditch Practice

**A/N: **I JUST started college and I'm getting the feel of it I guess you can say. However, I don't want to bore you with my college life (lol). Sorry it took awhile to get chapter five going. But it's HERE it wants to be read! There are a few changes in the story as most of you all know. And for those who reviewed thank you so much! I will reply ASAP!

And as you can see I added an extra **bold **print (date). I was bored one day and I placed each chapter a date. The dates will become important in the later chapters. Each chapter will have a different date (most of them) and there will be something different, so it doesn't take place in every moment Draco, Ginny, and their friends do. It will make more sense later.

BTW: There was an issue for the last few weeks and I wasn't able to upload this chapter :(. No harm done though because I was finally able to post! :)**

* * *

**

**Title:** _A Late Quidditch Match_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_Fifth year, November 1996_

**Book:** _I_

* * *

I got back to the cottage in time for the Slytherin's got back from Hogsmeade. Like always, they were enjoying a laughable time with each other, that they didn't hear me screaming in my pillow and on the sideline I was kicking my feet.

The reason why I was acting so childish was what Parkinson done. She was cheating on Draco. I figured I should call "Draco" by his first name, since he was not my enemy to begin with, and secondly, my feelings for him were getting stronger. However, if direct connect happened, last name term for sure.

I know Draco wouldn't know about this, unless someone told him. Out of all people she chooses the person her boyfriend couldn't trust.

The next morning, I got up early than usual to make "Blaise" and the others breakfast. I made my mom's specialty—baked potatoes with cheese, French bread and on top butter and for dessert, fruit bowl salad. It was concise and it's healthy.

I set the table extra perfect—like that really was possible. Everything was set and all I was waiting for was my company.

One by one, each Slytherin Princess got up. Olivia was the first at the table and Parkinson was the last. I watched her take her seat and gave her a dark gawking stare.

"The food looks great Red." Olivia said politely.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed. "I don't mean this in a rude way, but I guess having a big family comes with a price."

"None taken and I guess that's true." I thought a moment of what she meant by that.

The two Slytherin boys walked in, smelling the food and had big smiles on their faces. I saw Parkinson glaring at me when I didn't allow my eyes off Draco.

"Glad you remembered to make breakfast Red. I totally forgot." Blaise laughed and dug in. He reminded me a lot like Ron when he hadn't eaten a whole day.

I didn't reply to him. I had this distressing unpleasant look on my face and the whole time Draco was sitting across from me, didn't notice. No one deserves to be cheated on, no matter how evil you are.

After breakfast, we cleaned up and got ready for school. I chose to take my time. I was in my room, gathering my things as I debated to tell Draco or not. Honestly, if Nott touched me, all my brothers and Cedric would find him and destroy him.

I figured I should tell Draco. It was the right thing to do, right. I had to think things through. I couldn't necessarily walk up to him and say, "Hey Malfoy your girlfriend is cheating on you!" I said aloud. I was exaggerating and made it came out as though I was on Parkinson's side to hurt someone else's feelings.

"Wow, you seem pretty excited about that Red." The unknown voice had a tiny Italian accent. It was a voice I knew.

I turned around and looked at Blaise. He was smirking, knowing he caught me red-handed. "You know about it?" I asked him.

"No, not until you said it out loud." Gosh, darn it. It would be helpful if his best friend were in on it.

"Oh," Then, out of nowhere an idea popped in my head. "Hey, why don't you help me tell him?" I couldn't do this by myself. I know me, and I know if I confuse and see his sad face in my eyes, I would confuse my feelings towards him. That was a no-no.

So I needed someone to stop me—at least. He couldn't know yet. He might not know at all…

"Are you insane?" Blaise was surprised. My sudden thrill of happiness washed off when I shook my head, disagreeing. "If we tell him he will be miserable for the rest of the school year! And it's only November!"

"How would you know?" I asked curiously.

"Because that's what happened with Daphne when they dated. One night he was drunk and started to make out with another girl. Daphne saw and the next day she broke up with him. He liked her so much, it could have been love, but I doubt it was."

"But she didn't cheat on him, he cheated on her." I was slightly confused about his short story, but I had a feeling of joy when he shared it with me. He seemed ineffective about this.

"That's not the point. Either way, they both cheated."

"How long had he got over the _tragic _break up?" I asked. Blaise glowered at me.

"It was days." He began slowly. "It was weeks, months...a year!" He cried out.

"And you didn't bother helping him get over his tragic break up?" I slapped his arm. It stung my hand afterward.

"First of all, ow!" He rubbed his left arm. "And secondly, he didn't want to be bothered. He hardly talked, and he took his anger out on the _Golden Trio._"

"Zabini, we have to tell him." My voice was confident, but my heart was spilling out butterflies. The fact I was going to tell Draco about his girlfriend cheating on him _again _made me feel sorry for him _even _more.

"Why don't you do it?" He gave me an indifferent glare.

"Because he won't believe me," I looked bothered for some reason. It sounded as though I _wanted _him to believe me. He seemed to notice.

"Are you sure about that?" He lightly smiled. "Come on, I know where to find him." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to wherever Draco was.

He Apparated us to Hogwarts—I still couldn't understand why that was possible. It was forbidden to use magic outside of Hogwarts. His grip on my arm was still attached and pulled me to the library, within moments; we were standing in front of Draco and Parkinson.

"Parkinson move," Blaise said rudely. Draco and Parkinson stopped laughing and turned to look at us, noticing us the first time.

"What's this Blaise? Why are you hanging around with _her_?" The way she said "her" had an ugly substances. My anger was raising and I felt the urge to jump on her at any moment. Sensing my attack, Blaise held me still, still clenching my arm. "Calm kitty," He whispered.

"Parkinson, don't make me repeat myself. Move!"

"Fine!" Parkinson shouted in defeat. She turned to face Draco. "I'll see you tonight." She was about to lean forward, but Draco leaned away.

"I have Quidditch practice running late today. What about tomorrow night?" Draco whispered.

"Let's see." She whispered back. She gave him a kiss and left.

"So what is it Blaise. What is so important to interrupt me and Pansy's conversation?" Draco leaned back in his chair and waited for one of us to talk.

"Do you really like Pansy?" Blaise asked desperately.

"Yes. I told you for the hundredth time." He looked annoyed.

"Well she's been acting a little strange, haven't you noticed?" Blaise's voice remained unsteady.

"She has been," He thought for a moment. "Pansy has her ways. She's weird like that." Draco said casually.

Even if I laughed behind Blaise, the two Slytherins would not approve my laugh state towards Draco's comment. Blaise probably will, but not so much on Draco's part.

"Well its gone way too far." Blaise blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously. I felt the urge to be noticed now. I couldn't handle the words vomiting out of my big mouth. I came out of the shadow still not being recognized.

"Parkinson is cheating on you with Theodore Nott!" I screamed out. Knowing what I have done, I widened my eyes in shock. I put both my hands on my mouth and watched Draco's reaction.

"I'm sorry man," Blaise said quietly, he still managed to give me a dark glare. I'm assuming because I didn't play it cool.

"I knew it," Draco said softly. To my surprise, he was actually quite calm. It's not what his body reacted; it was the change in his eyes.

They were a soft blue with a hint of grey, but now, knowing the truth thanks to my expose words. They were glossy, heavy grey—a sign of sadness. I was having every urge to not jump on him and comfort him.

That evening, Ron wanted to talk to me about the love triangle with Hermione and Luna. So, as his best sister, more like _only _sister, he asked me for advice. While he was comparing Luna to Hermione or Hermione to Luna, in my mind all I kept saying was, _Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna_

He didn't need a girlfriend who secretly wants to take down his _only _sister. What kind of girlfriend would Hermione be if she did go with Ron? Luna, on the other hand, can at least be smart and not shove it in people's faces. She didn't become prefect this year and you don't see her whining about it.

However, I let him decide without my help. He got upset and left as I laughed quietly behind him. Another reason why I said yes to Ron about meeting him was that I needed to escape the silent treatment Pansy Parkinson was getting from her friends. I felt awkward just being there, being ignored completely. Also, my mind wondered off for finding ways to talk to Draco, without exposing my love for him…

So I thought my mind would be distracted if I talk to Ron. It worked until he was gone, my smile faded and Draco was on my mind again. Crap.

Quickly, I thought another place to be. I looked to my right and saw the Hogwarts grounds through the window. A team perhaps was practicing on the Quidditch field. My mind was settled. I loved being outside. I'm an outside type of person. I could be out and not be bored. It would be great after Hogwarts if I became a traveler, then I would _really _love my job.

There was a slight breeze, but the air felt hot and sticky, almost like humidity. I skipped on the field when it came across from me. I faced directly towards the team that was practicing. Green and sliver, Slytherin were practicing. I then remembered they were practicing today. I felt a jolt of excitement. From the looks of it, they just finished taking a break, as they were getting ready to practice again.

I was startled when someone behind me grabbed my wrist and gripped tightly. The unknown figure twisted it back and I screamed in pain. The person appeared in front of me moments later, blocking my eye sight from the Slytherin team, still not releasing my wrist. I took a peek at the unknown person who was torturing me through my clouded watery eyes. A glimpse of curly brown hair, I gasped for air. I didn't need to see his darkened face to figure out it was Theodore Nott. He was here, making me pay since I told on him like a little Gryffindor I am. He loosened his grip on my wrist and I managed to stand before he tried breaking more than my wrist.

I saw a clear view of him. He was much too angry for me to describe. I felt the urge to run, but I know it would be a stupid choice to make.

"You Gryffindors don't have any curtsy for a Slytherin, do you?" He said darkly. I kept my mouth shut. "You find one secret and you instantly want to destroy what's behind it. I personally think I should do something about it—alone." He leaned in to my face. I leaned back, eyes wide, fearing him.

"Nott!" With one quick motion he snapped my wrist. I screamed loud enough to catch a few eyewitnesses. "Nott!" The voice appeared again and he was very angry. I only saw his shoes, since I was crouched down again, holding my broken wrist in my other hand.

"What the hell have you done to her?" I knew that voice. I looked up from my knees and saw Draco glaring at Nott with an explanation. Not to mention he was really pissed off. My quivering self was soon slowed as he saved me. I felt well protected now that he was here.

"Malfoy, I got unfinished business I need to take care of." Nott gave me a sour look. I stuck out my tongue, not afraid to mess with him.

"And your reason," Draco took his eyes off me and glared at Nott.

"What?" Nott shouted confusedly.

"Answer the question?" He said darkly. Nott sighed angrily.

"She spread a rumor about me." Ugh, that's all he could think of! How lame!

"Really?" He asked curiously. "What was the rumor about?" I noticed Draco was playing the dumb act. He already knew about the so-called-rumor Nott was going for. Unfortunately, Nott has _no_ clue Draco knew.

"Oh uh, just a rumor," Nott spoke nervously now.

"No come on, seriously, what was the rumor about? Maybe I heard it." Draco encouraged. He faked smiled.

"Uh you haven't heard."

"Just tell me the rumor." He was growing inpatient.

"All right fine," Nott took a deep breath. "It was of Pansy and I caught kissing" He shadowed in Draco's glare, now fearing him. Draco's fake smile slowly crept away from his face and his face began to turn a shade of red. He was much madder now. "What an idiotic choice you made Nott." He said very darkly.

"Huh?" Nott titled his head confusedly. He punched him without answering. I cheered in my head.

"Get back to practice!" He pointed to the rest of the players on the field, which were a few feet from us. Nott's nose was bleeding freely. He nodded his head while both his hands were holding his broken nose. When he was gone, Draco helped me up. "Are you all right? How's your wrist?" He asked.

"I broke it." I looked at my wrist sadly. There was a thick circulated, purplish line that went around my wrist. My entire left arm felt numb and somehow detached. I held in my tears. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Let me help you keep your wrist from distending." He whispered a spell and a flash of yellow streak numbed the pain of my broken wrist. I looked up at him with widened eyes. "It should at least help ease the pain until practice is over. There's at least half an hour left," He smiled as he saw my widened eyes grew wider. I nodded. "Don't freight over him. He's just upset because he finally got caught." When I giggled, he smiled again.

"Meet me by the entrance and I'll come get you and take you to the hospital wing."

"Oh no that's okay." I realized what he was trying to do for me. I felt guilty, but also maybe a little confused.

"No, I have to, at least to make up for what you have done." He said quietly.

"Okay," I said after a moment of settling down.

"Okay," He smiled again. I watched him walk back to his team and sighed in happiness. I sat on the ledge of the open window, staring out to the field. I saw Draco catching the Snitch and made a goal. I secretly cheered for him.

I wasn't quite sure if I was in a dream. Draco _couldn't _possibly smile at my un-sense jokes. He _couldn't _possibly defend me to Nott. He _couldn't _possibly ask me to wait for him until his practice was over. Nothing made sense. Why was he being nice to me? Why was he trying to pretend to be nice? Draco always liked Daphne. There wasn't much he could do about that anymore. She was with Cedric.

I was suddenly, being shaken by Draco. I screamed and fallen off the ledge. However, Draco caught me before I hit the ground. I smiled at him, as he laughed.

"Come on let's take you to the hospital wing before you hurt yourself again." He tugged me with my other wrist and headed to the hospital wing. I heard him slightly laughing.

"It was Nott's fault," I whined. He laughed a bit louder. I smiled widely as he was laughing with me. He was perfectly fine from what I can see. It was as though his girlfriend hadn't cheated on him. This put me in a good mood. Glad he was taking this quite well.

"Do you normally practice this late?" I suddenly asked. He fell silent.

"Only to get away from some people," He replied.

"What does that mean?" Was he meaning Parkinson? I mean they just broken up.

"Just people I can't stand." He smirked. It was obvious who he was referring too—Golden Trio.

"Why do you bother them if you know they annoy you when they don't say anything?" Draco gave me a confused look. I laughed. I think I confused myself.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He laughed.

"It's healthy to ask questions," I smiled. We were at the hospital wing. Before he opened the door, he hesitated and turned to face me.

"Follow my lead," He whispered. I nodded. I didn't need to ask why; it was common sense if Madam Pomfrey sees a Gryffindor and Slytherin walk in together, it would cause a great explanation.

He pushed the door open and instead of holding my wrist lightly, he lightly gripped a bit harder, but not to the extent where it was hurting. Madam Pomfrey took note on our appearance and looked directly at Draco.

"I found Weasley on the Quidditch field with a broken wrist. She won't tell me how it happened." He pushed me to the nurse.

"Who did this to you Miss Weasley?" Her black eyes cornered me.

"Uhh, I did," I said nervously.

"Really?" She quirked her eyebrow. I nodded.

"I was practicing on my skills for Quidditch and I fall off my broom, and this is how this happened." I lifted my broken, purple, green wrist. Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco and looked back at me. She saw right through me. "You know the rules that apply for any team that's practicing. Never practice when another team is practicing."

"Yes—but," She silenced me.

"Mr. Malfoy _should _give you a detention for this," She looked at him again. Even behind me, I felt him smirking.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," said Draco. "I was just telling her on the way here," The nurse nodded and told me to sit at the edge of the bed. When she had her back towards us, Draco broke into a smile. "See you in detention tomorrow night." He winked and headed for the door. I pouted in response. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for taking Miss Weasley to the hospital wing." The nurse said.

"Yeah, prefects are _supposed _to guide any student Slytherin or not." He was already bored with the conversation. I giggled. Madam Pomfrey glared at me. It was weird and funny seeing Draco act rude but really see him as a person with good humor.

"Yes, now move along," Madam Pomfrey said. The door closed and the room fell instantly silent. It felt awkward. "Did you put a spell to keep the bones from breaking any further?" She questioned me.

"Umm, yes," I nervously said again. Was that what he did to ease the pain, to keep my wrist from breaking any further? She applied a clear liquid that smelled a lot like alcohol. The purple and green thick strip on my wrist disappeared instantly. I felt revealed that I didn't have to look at the awful thing any longer.

She moved over to the bottle that was shaped as a skull's head and had me drink it from the goblet. It had a very bad taste to it. "You don't need to stay here since your broken wrist wasn't much damage. You're free to go,"

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," I waved goodbye. I was startled when Draco's voice came into view in the open corridor. I looked by the doorway and he was leaning against the wall, looking at me interestingly. I blushed.

"That didn't take long," He said.

"Nope,"

"Thought she would have asked more stupid questions," He laughed.

"I didn't. I thought she was trying to see right through me." I said. He nodded. "So, do I really have detention?" I asked. It would suck if I did.

"Well you _did _break a rule," He smirked.

"I forgot you were going to have a late practice," I tried protesting. He laughed.

"It's fun when you're in detention." He continued to laugh. "But I _will _do this. I won't tell Dumbledore you got detention this time."

"Oh, like that makes a _huge _difference." I said sarcastically.

We were headed towards the open field and onto the Quidditch field once more. The humidity that was from the afternoon was slowly brushing its way. It was still hot, but the thin breeze was blocking it. In silence, we climbed on the Quidditch towers and looked out on the field.

There was something on my mind and I couldn't get it out, even if I tried. It was to the point where I couldn't think straight. But I was afraid of asking, fearing the answer would be. I might as well do something about it before my brain decides to do something else.

"So, uhh, Malfoy," I paused. The moon was reflecting the back of his head, the glow on his golden skin shimmered. I took a deep breath. "Why are you so nice to me? I mean, I didn't mean it in that way, but why are you so—" It was embarrassing to actually talk. I could shut up and never mention this conversation to anyone else, but he continued to stare at me.

"You mean why I am civil just to you?" He cut my rambling, embarrassing words.

"Yes that," I _could _have just said that and saved the heat rush. He snickered.

"For various reasons, sometimes it's for the good or for the bad. Then again, it could all go away within an instant." His eyes glared at me.

Was he trying to tell me not to trust him? It was silent again and we both stared at each other. I felt the urge to pull him close to me and kiss him perhaps. But that would be wrong, very wrong. As though trying to make me insane, he leaned in towards me. He was an inch from me. So many emotions exploded when nothing really happened. A set of thousands of butterflies exploded in my stomach, my nervous system was numb from the fire that spiraled through my entire body, and on top of that, I was feeling energized.

"Don't trust me," Draco said in a playful darkish voice. Or was he. I giggled nervously, and before I had the chance to ask if he was, his lips were pressed against mine.

I exploded into millions of pieces. I was so keyed up that I wrapped my arms around his warm neck, almost knocking him over. I melted in his arms as he wrapped them around my waist. The kiss was so strong and the more Draco realized, the deepest he went. The hardest part was it had to end. His best friend destroyed my dream.

"Was I interrupting something?" His arms were crossed and smiling stupidly at Draco. I was surprised Blaise didn't look surprised himself. He was actually enjoying catching his friend kissing another girl—after he had just broken up with someone else. I felt horrible afterwards, but I didn't regret doing it.

"Are you ready?" Blaise glared at me before looking back at Draco.

"Umm yeah," Draco looked at me. Why was he looking at me? Was he asking for my permission to leave? I wasn't his girlfriend or anything. What if this was an acceptation!

"Okay, well let's go." Blaise walked off. Draco looked at me one last time, and then followed his friend. I trailed after Draco and his friend a few feet behind, before looking back where I was moments before.


	6. How Fairy Tales Begin

**A/N: **I'm here with number six to PB! Yay! BTW, I have finished the book. All is left is posting the rest :) And for you awaiting fans there is a squeal :), however, chapter six is up and is ready to be read and be reviewed. I also want to thank my two faves writing fans (you should know who you are, lol) and the rest of those who added this as their faves and _me _as an author. Thank you for reviewing , love them, there is more to come!!!! Promise!

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). Which sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_How Fairy Tales Begin_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_Fifth year, December 1996_

**Book:** _I_

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood," I heard Cedric say. I was busy imagining the scene when Draco and I kissed. I thought it was perfect—absolutely perfect. Not only I kissed Draco Malfoy, but it was _Draco Malfoy. _When you "emphasize" his name you get more of a "oh my gosh!"

"You finally caught on?" Luna questioned. "She's been like this for two days."

"Well I haven't been around lately. I've been stuck during Head duties." Cedric defended himself.

I was on the top list of girl's gossip, maybe perhaps Slytherin's top gossip as well. Two days ago, I _kissed _Draco Malfoy. I could never get tired of saying that. I giggled in my hand and my two best friends noticed.

Girls would _kill _to be in my position for the last thirty seconds. It was insane because it was me and not Lavender Brown, or even half the school wasn't able too. I wished I was his girlfriend though, and this whole flirting can be gone.

In order for me to do this is become close to him. Becoming his friend. This task would be hard. First of all, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are never to become friends. I don't have to become his friend in order to become his girlfriend. I mean Parkinson didn't. She just told him he was cute and kissed him and they became a couple

"Earth to Ginny," I gasped when Luna appeared in front of me.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"Cedric and I been trying to talk to you, but you were off in your insane perky world—again." Luna smiled.

"Sorry, lately I've been distracted." I blushed slightly.

"We've noticed." Cedric replied. "What's with you lately?" I paused. I haven't told them what happened two days ago and the thought of not telling them made me sick in my stomach. I trusted my friends, but would I be able to trust them if I said I kissed Draco?

"Let's go to my cottage so I can tell you." I quickly walked back to my cottage. Cedric and Luna followed.

Everyone was headed to the Great Hall for breakfast; even Draco's friends went, so that gave me about an hour to try to convince my friends how I felt about the Slytherin Prince. We walked inside and I headed straight to the kitchen. I made a quick breakfast tried convincing them to sit at the table and eat. They refused too.

"I'll tell you if you sit down and eat," I told them. They sighed and sat down. "What I'm about to tell you will be a shock, so please bear yourselves." I told them honestly. They nodded. "You both know I have feelings for Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, go on," Cedric pressed on impatiently.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you next _will _be a surprise." Their smiling faces didn't crack a bit. "Draco and I kissed—," What I was expecting, they dropped their forks they recently put in and dropped them with open mouths that made me stop mid sentence. The response I wanted from them.

"Gin, you can't kiss him its wrong!" Luna shouted.

"Did you just call Malfoy by his first name?" Cedric inquired lightly.

"I wasn't the one that kissed first. He was." I said proudly.

"That's not something you should be proud of." Cedric said a bit too loudly. I stared at him confusedly.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Wait, I thought he was with Parkinson?" Luna asked.

"They broke up."

"And you kissed him?" Luna widened her eyes.

"Yeah," What was wrong with that? _He _was the one who kissed first. _He _was the one that made it so shocking.

"Ginny, you can't kiss someone after a break up!" Luna was getting furious.

"He's fine." I said obviously.

"Who _does_ that? Make-out with someone after they broke up?" Cedric looked repulsion.

"Lots of people," I nodded my head to agree with myself since no one was on my side to agree. "So does that mean I could date him?" I asked excitedly. I had sudden attraction to my words.

"

No!" They both shouted. My bottom lip pulled out.

It was annoying how my two best friends disagreed on my question. They thought it was disrespectful what I did, also including he was a Slytherin. But it was hard to think of him during classes. The kiss increases in my mind more and more that whenever I did see him I had to hide my pinkish cheeks from him. He hadn't said a word about that night, which made me relieved, but then also bothered. I had so many questions to ask him. Did he feel excitement as I did when we kissed? Did he ever get nervous when he saw me? Did he tell his friends about it? Was I ever on his mind!?

I sighed, a depressed, annoyed sighed. Luna glared at me from the corner of her eye in Professor Snape's classroom. When he dismissed us from his lecture to do our assignment, Luna returned with our beaker and few colored potion bottles and slid them to me.

"What's with the mopping?" She said a bit annoyed. It's been like this for three days. Days after I told them what happened.

"You don't want to know," I said truthfully.

"Actually, I don't, but you are my friend and you're kinda ruining the mood of my day. So tell me what's wrong or I'll drain this truth potion down your throat." I stared at the emerald liquid inside the clear bottle lazily and then glanced at Luna.

She became a bit tougher in the last few years at Hogwarts. She wasn't the dreamy, curious, push-over person that let others take the lead. It came known after her father decided to leave for his long traveling trips and left her alone—which made an excuse for her to come to my house whenever she wanted.

"I want to know how he feels. If there is any hope in between us." My voice cracked the sudden dryness in my throat. There was also a tiny hope in there.

"Oh gish gosh," She hesitated. "Should have known it was about _him,_"

"He used to talk to me Luna. Almost like, we were civil to one another. And now, after that night he's been distant. Why?" I looked at her, hoping she knew the answer, but this sad pathetic me should have known that Luna didn't have a clue about boys either Draco's topics. So, even if my real self showed, I couldn't help my hope in desire for him to at least _speak _to me.

"You should be telling Cedric this, not me. However, I can tell you this," She paused and glanced at Snape and then turned her eyes to me. "He's probably edgy at the moment and needs to set things straight with himself."

"Like what?" I asked.

"It probably scared him,"

I thought more about what she meant. It could have scared him, but wasn't he at least thinking he succeeded with a girl? I'm thinking too low for myself, but I can't resist that sweet, soft, wonderful lips. I needed more of it and the more I thought about it, the more made me shiver for desire.

It was late and it was slightly cold that night. I was walking towards my cottage when I noticed lights from inside were on. One of the girls must be home. I walked in, the door unlocked. Daphne was the only one in the living room, organizing what looked like her club.

"Hey," She said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied back with some energy. "What are you working on for your club?" I asked.

"How to Get the Guy of Your Dreams," She smiled. Guess that's somewhat hopeful for most girls. It was something useful if many cases.

"Oh," I really didn't know what to say. "Well do you need any help, since I owe you,""Oh yeah," She remembered as well. "Let's see how well you know guys." She laughed lightly. I looked shocked by her statement. Honestly, I didn't know. I'm in a situation that I should be asking her about guys. Draco could never leave my mind now and I was having trouble staring at him. It's even worse when I do and I don't know when he is staring back because I already imagine him staring. "I was joking," Her face lightened more when I relaxed a little.

"So what needs to be done?"

"I need a creative mind. Do you have one?" She looked at me in question.

"Course I do," I said without hesitating.

"Well, I'm glad I picked you then," She smiled once again. Daphne was different from the other Slytherins, different on Draco's traits. She was kind and sweet and had an imaginary mind, a powerful mind in fact. She also made me feel welcomed and not self conscience about myself and made the room less uncomfortable.

"So Red," she distracted me with my artist creation on the poster. The room was a mess. Parchments everywhere, it was our ideas mashed together. There were markers, scraps from the white posters and glue sticks that stuck to the carpet or couches. "Is there anyone _you're _attractive too?" She didn't notice me froze in mid crisis.

"Umm," She looked at me, noticing me feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you?" She pressed on. I could see a smirk making its way up to her face, but it wasn't the kind of smirk of "blackmail" screaming at you. It was less blackmail and more "seriously, you do" smirk.

"I can't say that I don't, but yes I do like someone," I pressed my lips and lowered my head, not seeing her reaction.

"I'm assuming you're going to keep the name secret?" I nodded. "Well, not to endure your privacy, however I can tell you're having trouble with your prince charming."

"How do you know?" I glared at her.

"I've never seen anymore more happy than you already were before and just today I saw you mopping around. I asked Draco if I could put you in my club, but he said no." She pouted about that.

He told her not to put me in her club. Why not? I wanted to scream and beg her how the conversation went, but that would mean she would know about my feelings for him and go tell Draco. And I _could _not let that happen. Ever.

However, I did ask why she asked him to put me in the club, and she might spill the conversation out.

"He thinks it's unnecessary," She replied to my question. I stared at her with hopeful eyes. She didn't notice my drastic change of mood since she was deep in her earlier conversation. "I didn't quite understand and he answered when he saw my expression." She paused and glared at me. "He said he'll handle it, but I doubt it. He's into this other girl that I have no clue who she is and it's killing me because I don't know." Her eyes popped open with stress.

Her words pranced on me as though a lion wanted to rip its prey apart. I tried to hide the hurt in my eyes and looked back at my poster I was designing.

"Anyway," She broke from her mid-crisis and glowered at me once again. "Do you want tell to me what's wrong?" her voice went into a softer tone.

"Not really," I answered.

"I promise you it would help to give it all out," Her voice gave that trusting bind, but that wasn't what was stopping me from telling her. It was the fact Draco was the problem. I already said all I needed to say to Luna that I had nothing much to say, only except sadness.

"He doesn't notice me anymore," My voice cracked. She listened intently while I continued the sad part of the unhappy fairy tale. "It was fine in the beginning, until that night he and I kissed. Now, without him noticing me I'm feeling lonely and not much happy with myself. I wonder if he ever thinks of me as much as I think of him. I wished he felt the same way about me." I lowered my head.

There was nothing from Daphne and this made me curious. My sadness disappeared as her eyes locked in my eyes. She seemed to understand my reasons and wanted to tell me something but wasn't sure if it was safe. From all this, I knew she knew something, but I couldn't have the energy to care what she knew.

"Red, in my experience in guys, this is a distractive change in your life." She was serious, but lightened it by her smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She laughed. "You're in love,"

Shock was the only thing I could manage at least. My heart fierce through my chest, begging for attention that I wasn't sure what it wanted. I tried replaying all the moments I had with him and wonder if love was in the air. I wasn't able to complete it or even manage to handle me being _in love _with Draco, when an owl flew through the hardly lit fireplace and dropped a note on my lap. I didn't even feel the light paper on me.

"Uhh, you got a note Red," Daphne said.

"Oh," I looked down and saw the familiar handwriting. My heart pounded loudly. Butterflies flew around my stomach, excited to be released or be recognized for the most part.

Red,

Just a reminder, you got detention for the invalid Quidditch practice. And if you're curious, Dumbledore doesn't know. Meet me in the library in three minutes.

Draco

Daphne was already looking at me when I glanced up. "I have to go. I got detention from Malfoy,"

"Okay," She shrugged. "Oh thanks for helping me tonight with the posters." She smiled.

"You're welcome and uh thanks for making this less uncomfortable." Did I really say that our loud?

"No problem," She laughed.

I grabbed my red London coat and Disparate back to Hogwarts. Once on school grounds I walked towards the library. So many emotions ran through. Excitement overruled. I was getting to see him. The word love did scare me and it still did, but as a result, I'm not letting this become a big issue.

I was almost to the library when I saw him walking towards my direction. Another set of butterflies exploded. I smiled stupidly when he stopped walking, noticing it was me.

"I was just looking for you," He said.

"Oh, well I'm here," I giggled. Oh jees, why act like a little girl?

"Yeah, I was just going to say the library door is locked, I have the key, but then I realized I didn't want to be in the library." He gave me the look of a reminder from the last time we were in there. I laughed in my head this time when I take his advice and whacked him with a book.

"So, do I still have detention?" I crossed my fingers, praying that I did. He smirked then and he didn't have to tell me that I still did.

"I thought of a better idea. Since you _hate _being with me, I'm forcing you to do Prefect duty with me." His smirk increased when I pulled the disgusted look.

"Eww, do I have too?" I was trilled I thought of something quick to go along his scrim.

"I think it'll be great," He said sarcastically. I smiled inside.

Most of the corridors were empty, so it was easily quite. At this point, forty minutes without talking made me somewhat edgy. I was thinking of ways from my wasted time to at least something useful. I thought of what I could say to him without exposing my feelings. It was simple, but just as I opened my mouth a foreshadowing scene would appear and end something bad, so I foreclosed it.

Nonetheless, I did think of something that will keep the conversation going—in any case. It will be hard, but I needed to know. I was about to open my mouth when he did the same thing, but beat me to it.

"We need to talk about, uhh, the incident a few days ago," He said hesitantly. I chose to nod for now. "That was out of line of me and just so you know I don't want to cause any misunderstanding, you know?" he looked at me for the first time.

"Oh yes, I completely understand." I replied. I tried hiding the hurt in my voice, but apparently, I didn't do a great job.

"Are you sure? You seem somewhat bothered."

"Bothered," I faked laughed. "I don't think bother would be it. I think more of disappointment and yes maybe annoyed, but what does a Weasley girl know, right?" He was looking at me, maybe shocked even. "It wasn't like I had a choice to be shoved into this." I spat.

"Glad we are on the same page Red," He smiled, which made me more angry.

"Ugh! I didn't ask you to kiss me. I didn't ask for any of this and you keep putting me in the spot I hate to be in!" My anger caused the influence to make Draco proud. I didn't quite understand his weird connections with girls, but he wasn't fooling me. I'm not letting him take the one thing I was actually happy about, and if that meant he was part of it, then so hell be it.

"And what's that Red? The spot you desperately _hate _to be in?" He smirked again.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact you mislead me. I know I shouldn't care about you—"

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you _actually _like me?" He quirked his eyebrow. "Unless, you do?"

I hesitated for a moment before explaining. If I tell him the truth, he would haunt me forever and if I don't tell him then me not telling him will haunt me forever, so wherever I decide to go he's going to be haunting me.

"God, you're annoying! I wish I didn't kiss you. I wish you would treat me like everyone else, because you know what Malfoy; I'm getting the wrong idea!" It did hurt saying it; it was also painful seeing him smile in glee that I actually exploded at him again.

"I told you not to trust me," He grabbed my hand and yanked me to him. I didn't have time to react what happened as his lips pursed furiously into my own.

Oh, how much I missed his desire, passionate kiss. I melted as fire spiraled through my entire body, just like the first time we kissed. I pulled him onto me and backed against the wall, waiting for him to return the urgent touch. He responded quickly and messed with my hair. I replayed the scene the first time we kissed and the few seconds that happened made me jumpy. It was his turn to be smashed against the wall.

And then, I sudden realization accrued to me. I'm in love with him. It was there, the heated fighting, the powerful, fired kiss, everything was there to prove I was in love with him. He noticed me not kissing back and opened his eyes. I did the same and took a step back. His smirk appeared again.

"It can't be," I told myself.

"Imagine what you can't have," He told me.

My shock shook out as I glared at him.

A week later, Draco and I were back to ignoring one another. I was self destructive that I needed to be in a place where nothing was going to distract me. Needless to say, this time I didn't let this affect me. I was shopping with Luna in Hogsmeade. We dropped off what we brought at my cabin and went back to meet Cedric at Three Broomsticks.

My long waiting of telling my friends I was in love with Draco was soon going to be over. I wanted to tell them both at the same time, instead of telling them by one, it was already hard enough telling them this once. The closer we got the more my stomach ached. They were a little flipped I told them Draco and I kissed, so they're reactions won't be same as the first, maybe more angry and fierce than solid smiles. Part of the reason why I wanted to tell them here in public was that there wasn't going to be a big scene. Luna and Cedric would want to keep this a well kept secret than an explosive with hard spikes on them.

I faked a smile towards Cedric way when we entered into the crowded restraint. Luna took the lead and sat beside Cedric and I was left with an empty seat. I glared at it feeling hopeless. I wasn't going to have a back up. How original.

"So what's with the meeting?" Cedric sounded rushed.

"Yeah, I'm anxious here," Luna was bouncing in her seat, waiting impatiently.

"It's about Draco," I whispered so quietly that they both leaned forward to listen carefully.

"Okay, what is it?" Cedric also sounded impatient.

"No matter what you two say I'm going for it." I crossed my arms and didn't wait for their response. "I'm _in _love with him." I said a bit loudly for their liking. Their eyes were so wide it was as if their eyes were really popping out. They each had distractive, annoyed, horror faces, and seemed to look past me. I pulled a Draco and smirked at their unpleasant expression.

I had a right who to love someone and if that meant Draco was the person, then I'm not stopping what was meant to be. My friends should accept that and if not then they weren't really my friends. Luna happened to be with me since first year, since that incident with Voldemort. She never cared how weird I was. Cedric knew me, but not as much as Luna did. He did happen to understand my prospective more than she did.

"What the bloody hell?" Cedric was the first to speak.

"Don't do it?" Luna asked, hopefully.

"Do what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Don't go out with him." Still glaring at Luna, I saw Cedric nodding his head in agreement. It didn't slide a comment.

"Why not?" I didn't get upset for what she was asking. I understood how they were feeling at the moment. Probably hurt that their best friend fell for the rude, stuck up prince and yet girls still crowded around him every morning. I was calm and being reasonable.

"Because you don't really like him. You just fell for his charm." Luna said simply. I pursed my lips trying to hard not to laugh. The way she was _trying _to tell me, made me think she did as well at some point. I was in desperate need to ask.

"Luna," I asked causally, still trying to hold my laughter. "Did you fall for his spell?" Luna stared at me, longer than excepted and her eye twitched if she was lying to anyone. I caught up with her small traits for the past few years and I tell if she was lying or not. Now, I know she was lying. And that made me laugh.

"You're lying!" I smiled.

"Am not!" She shouted defensively.

"Are too!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Cedric cut through our shouting voices. I giggled. "Back to the main point." He glowered at me with narrowed eyes. "No one is to know this." He spat. "If word gets out, you're reputation would be in major danger, do you understand?" I nodded.

"It wasn't like I'm going to share the whole world I love him." I was slightly scared I wasn't those people who share my problems to random people. To me, that seemed total suicidal.

The topic slowly drifted away as Luna and Cedric were getting uncomfortable. My only concern was, what if I told him Draco and I take the next step, if there was ever going to be one. Would they cause me more difficulties than before? Cedric was mentioning the Christmas break in the next few weeks.

It felt nice and welcoming talking to them like nothing happened, as though I haven't told them how I deeply felt for the Slytherin Prince. I knew it hurt them, but they hid it and replaced it with laughter and happy smiles. At the same time, I was glad they hid it so well from me.

I went back to the cabin alone. It was twilight outside and it brought me a warm smile. I opened the door and within an instant, he was there. He was talking to Daphne and Blaise, relaxed. The three looked at me. Daphne was the only one that greeted me.

"Hello Red," She smiled. I gave her a small smile. I continued to stare at Draco a bit longer, he staring back and walked into my room. I heard Daphne telling the boys they were off to Hogwarts. There was a release for uncomforted lifted when I heard the door closed. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. I was anxious about meeting Cedric at my night walks. He seemed pretty normal about asking if he could join me. I smiled, it would be interesting.

I stepped out just as he was inches away from my cabin, although, he wasn't alone. By his side were his two roommates, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith. Justin and I talked here and there. I mostly had classes with him and we just happened to talk. He's really nice and sweet. I think its cute how he has a crush on Daphne Greengrass. He talks so much about her, as though he admires her. He gets any girl if he wanted, but he rather stick with Ravenclaws.

Zacharias on the other hand, we had a recent history. He and I never dated; however, we did hate each other. Not the hate where we want to kill each other or the hate Gryffindors hated on the Slytherins. It was a controlled, dark glare from one another. We would get on each others nerves back when Harry came up with Dumbledore's Army; every word was a despite hate towards Harry and that ticked me off. And not to mention whenever we got paired up, I was always his partner. But his smooth face didn't have the disgusted look and his blue eyes didn't show burning hate. Instead, his eyes we calm and maybe slightly lightly from the direct moonlight that was contacting his eyes.

"We're just dropping them off at Hogwarts," Cedric saw my shocked expression.

"I know," I barely whispered.

Why was he staring at me in a way I felt uncomfortable. Cedric got on the unnecessary discomfort and walked ahead and on his way, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Zacharias was already by me.

"Hey Ginny," He said cheerfully.

"Uhh, hey," I wondered curiously why he was nice to me. We haven't talked since after Dumbledore's Army departed.

People say, ninety-nine percent girls said Smith was the next Draco Malfoy. He had short blonde hair, almost the way Draco styled it. His eyes were light blue and Draco's was blue with a hint of grey, which made him irrespirable. He also dated girls and trashed them like the rest. Even though he was a Hufflepuff, he had the traits of a Slytherin, which made it all scary. It made me think if he did believe what people said about him being the next Draco. I was about to ask him, but he continued as if I haven't greeted him.

"You look nice today," He complicated. There was a soft snort coming from Cedric. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing the white buttoned shirt, my Gryffindor tie and my skirt. I wasn't wearing the tights because they annoyed me and instead of wearing the nice all black shoes, I replaced them with my black and white converse. I looked at him.

"I'm going straight to the point," He said quickly. We were at Hogwarts and Cedric was walking a bit faster than normal. "I'm not the annoying Smith boy you once saw me as." This time it was Justin that quietly snorted. Smith ignored his friends and continued to smile as if his words were going to change how I felt about him.

However, it _did. _When it comes to the point where you are so upset with him, you can't stay mad forever, because when he makes that smile you lose your breath. I didn't let this hesitation describe the useless conversation.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Not really." He paused as I waited impatiently for him to continue. "I can't help but to like you." He lightly laughed as he watched my reaction changed within milliseconds.

Cedric suddenly stopped. I noticed his disturbed reaction. I looked around saw we were standing by Hospital Wing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. I looked at Zacharias and Justin with explanation because I knew Cedric wasn't going to get me any. Justin held up his cast arm at me. "Oh," I said quietly.

"It's all right. I sprained my arm. No big deal." He shrugged as it didn't affect him and walked inside the Hospital Wing. Zacharias smiled and walked in behind Justin. When they were out of earshot, I glanced up at Cedric, waiting for his response. He looked back at my disapproval glare.

"What?" He asked causally.

"What was that for?" I asked rudely.

"I don't like him," He shrugged.

"He's your friend," I said in disbelief.

"Not really," It was quiet for a few minutes. Cedric was being weird about the people I liked. Or I should say who I loved. Ever since I told him about Draco, he was being against boys that talked to me, as though he understood the glare they gave me.

"He seems, well nice," I replied. I took a peek at him. He tried to look disgusted.

"Please don't say you like him?" He wasn't implying a question. It was more as a statement, a hatred statement.

"He's better than Draco," I laughed when he glared at me and could not stop staring.


	7. Between Two Mishaps

**A/N: **So college is keeping me from posting, but not for long! I'm not letting life destroy this lol. I've been getting a lot of favorite adding on this story and it had been days since I posted, and I feel awful about it. I have a few announcements to make. First, you readers get a view of Draco's perspective in this story :D. It's actually right after this chapter. Secondly, college does come with a price and going to school 630am pays off. I'm improving on my grammar skills, so yay for you, and yay for me for not making a fool out of myself, but that's life, right?

Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :) I also want to thank for those that reviewed and added me or PB on their favorite lists :) :)

Readers, you might also notice some scenes from the old PB story. I find this way better than the original. You'll see.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). Which sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**Quote from Tom Felton (TF):** "..._but I can't live without my mobile phone anymore… Although, sometimes I have a big inclination to throw it out of a window!" _

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _Between Two Mishaps_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_Fifth year, December 1996_

**Book:** _I_

* * *

Everything was set perfectly in my suitcase as I was getting ready to go home for Christmas. I was ready for relaxation, lots, and lots of eating. I was also excited going home, because I haven't seen my family since September and that seemed forever instead of three months. What I was most excited about was seeing my favorite brother Fred, the nonstop able prankster and his twin George. It was funny how they annoy mother, it never gets old when she runs out the kitchen throwing utensils at them and they laugh so hard.

I met up with Ron and Harry and Hermione. Ron and Harry gave me smiles and Hermione gave me a dark glare. I shrugged. Her rude turn of phrase didn't affect me as she hoped it would, and losing hope in her desperate eyes. Luna came beside me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss your trouble uncontrollable actions." She replied. I felt her smile on my back.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" I asked curiously.

"Very much," Cedric said from behind me. Luna let go and nodded. I smiled.

"Good, because that means I'm doing my job right." I laughed.

"For you," He replied.

We got onto the train and spotted an empty compartment. I tried not looking for Draco, since I won't be seeing him for the next three weeks. But as the image of his adorable face entered my mind, a set of butterflies expanded into a million pieces. The train started slowly going into ease and then jerked as it sped through the tracks.

Sleep overwhelmed. I was closing my eyes and letting Luna and Cedric talk while I slept, however, I was saving sleep for later when I listened intently to Luna explaining to Cedric how she was dating my brother.

"Yup, so it's official. Ron and I are dating," She smiled contentedly. I knew before he did since I was there when it happened, and it's only been yesterday.

Whoever Ron dated I always hated. They were either stupid or too blonde. I was shocked how they were in the same year as he was.

It was weird because I couldn't think of Luna in any of those categories. She was my friend, my best friend, in addition to those idiots. Luna did have her old self, her creepy non-magical creatures were still on her mind, but she grew up as years past. She matured in her vocabulary (not always talking about non-magical creatures), and her sense of style. She grew attached to my style and stuck with that.

She played with her shoulder length loose curls and continued to talk to Cedric. They haven't noticed I opened my eyes and was listening.

"That's good, glad you found the courage to stand up and fight back." Cedric laughed.

"Yes, it does seem kind of weird that I won." She laughed as well. I snorted along. They turned to look at me.

"How bad did Hermione take it?" I asked her. Luna thought thoughtfully.

"Pretty badly. I think she hates me now," There was no hurt in her soft voice.

Hermione had this uncontrollably _love _for Ron still, even after they broke up. And she never expected for him to move on so quickly. I knew it. Harry knew it. And even Luna knew it. It was a battle between the two. Luna liked Ron, Ron liked Hermione and Luna, and Hermione liked Ron. But in Luna's mind, she doubted Ron would ever like her and he once quoted, "we are friends, nothing more." That really hurt her. So, the day she was going to admit her feelings to him it was when Hermione told Luna she shouldn't because she'll be devastated by his response. Being Luna, she listened. In the end, Hermione lied and wanted Ron all for herself. Ron _did _like Luna—and Hermione. With that result, Luna wanted to crush Hermione, but at the time, I was Hermione's friend and told Luna not too.

So now, everyone thinks Ron chose Hermione over Luna, but being his sister he didn't choose anyone. He does stare at Luna a lot more than Hermione.

I was draw back to my best friend's conversation when Cedric mentioned he was—

"You love Daphne?" I spat. Cedric glared at me from across the seat. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Why should I be? It should be you that I'm ashamed of." He didn't raise his voice, but it was worse because he should have.

"What?" I questioned confusedly.

"You love Draco, but you're not even going out with the guy. Me, on the other hand, is dating a girl…I love." He finished in a daze.

"Ugh you're so full of yourself." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. He laughed quietly and then went back to talking to Luna.

I was happy for him. It made me feel less observant about his choices I've made. Maybe now he and Daphne are official, maybe he might lay off on my issue with Draco and back off.

"So now that you are fully happy with your lover," He slightly blushed. "Could I talk to Draco or maybe—"

"Don't even finish that sentence Ginerva," He snapped. Ugh, I hate when people use my real name. It seemed as though I was being committed in a crime and was being punished if someone said my real name. I pouted my lips, crossed my arms again, and slouched on the seat.

They were able to be happy, but not me. Wonderful. The rest of the hour, my mood changed and drifted to being thrilled and excited of going home. I was explaining to my friends the plans I wanted to do for Christmas break.

The Hogwarts Express stopped into a sudden halt. Cedric and Luna were following after me, standing close behind. We grabbed our stuff and were just going to say goodbye when I was pulled away from them. I wasn't quite as scared as I should be because I heard laughter from the stranger and instantly knew it was Fred.

"Fred!" I shouted excitedly. I hugged him tightly around his wrist. He grew about three inches since the last time I saw him.

"Hey kid!" He ruffled my hair. My friends laughed quietly behind. Close by, I heard my mother shouting with such eagerness I was afraid of going over there quite yet. She hugged the trio with such force I actually felt bad at the moment.

I turned to my friends and gave them the biggest hugs. "Hope to see you guys soon," I said with a smile.

"Same here," Luna said.

"And don't forget to write you troublemaker." Cedric pointed his finger with demand, but I saw a smile trying to force its way on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't," I winked and left them before I lost my happiness of finally going home for the holidays.

I was lying down. It was dark out, including my room. The only light that made my room dim was the scented candles that smelled like mint vanilla, surrounding my small room. I breathed in the cozy air. This is what I called relaxing. No disturbing noises, no annoying royalties' laughter, and no Draco in my mind invading my privacy.

However, my luck was pushed and my sudden relaxation was suddenly replaced by anger. There was someone slamming the door with such force and that's when the limits pissed me off. Soon after, loud shouting in the next room barged in and shook most of my candles, causing them to almost fall. I grabbed my wand quickly from my small nightstand and said a non-verbal spell.

I groaned. I knew I wasn't going to get my relaxation now. The loud disruption was coming from Ron's room, since my room was right next to his. I opened my door and walked in through his. Harry was on the closest to me in the left corner, banging his head against the wall. On the other side of the room were Ron and Hermione. They both were beat red and both were breathing heavily.

When I came inside the shouting was even louder. I wasn't sure what they were shouting about. I slammed the door hard on purpose so they could look at me.

It worked.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing?" I shouted angrily.

"Ron's dating Luna!" Hermione shouted. I groaned. Behind her, Ron's anger disappeared quickly and replaced with surprise.

"Seriously? That's what the two of you are arguing about?" I was infuriated.

"I would like to say something," Ron poked his head from behind Hermione. "I had no idea _she_—_"_ He glared at Hermione, then back at me. "was jealous of me dating Luna,"

"I am not _jealous_!" Hermione spat angrily.

"You were _jealous_ when she talked to me!" Ron shouted. Hermione opened her mouth but Ron continued. "You were _jealous_ when Lavender _accidentally _pushed my arm!" He said sarcastically.

I disliked Hermione for many reasons, but no matter how much I didn't like her, I know she didn't deserve someone like Ron. He was treating her as everything was her fault, but naturally, bad things happened to him. Hermione, once again opened her mouth, but Ron cut her off. "You are always jealous when it comes to me with another girl. The only thing you _don't_get jealous of is _yourself,_" Ron said bitterly. By now, Hermione was almost in tears.

What was wrong with him today? He was on the verge of attacking her for no apparent reason. He never treated her respectfully and in my case, I couldn't treat her badly. Hermione was about to open her mouth once again, but I interrupted. I pushed her off to the side and started shouting at Ron.

"How can you stand there and think she can deserve this. I mean, look at her!" We looked at her at the same time. Harry was comforting her. "She's your friend Ron, she always has been, and for you to treat her like she's worthless is not worth it." I was being a little calm about it, but I still had the urge to punch my brother.

Ron took a deep sigh before answering. "What's the use? Hermione and I have been arguing since day one. We could never be together." Ron said sadly. Hermione stopped crying and looked at him.

"So that's what it's about. People change Ron, maybe the two of you fight a lot, but that happens. It's normal." I said calmly. He sighed again.

I walked towards his door and glanced back at Hermione before leaving. She didn't notice me watching her snuffle a few times and would wipe her nose on the back of her hand. I left before she _did _notice and yell at me.

The next room over, Fred and George's room was closed. A dim light was under the doorframe. I shook my head and continuously walked down the stairs. I was the bottom staircase when I smelled more of my mother's food. It smelled delicious. I strolled in and plucked on the wooden seat with great boredom.

"Hello dear. What's wrong?" My mother asked.

"It's nothing," I sighed.

"So, what was all the shouting about?" She asked a little bit annoyed.

"Oh you heard as well," I said the same tone as she. She looked at me. "Ron and Hermione were going at. They were fighting about him dating Luna, something like that." I cared less. I already knew the story.

"Ron is dating Luna?" My mother looked surprised.

"Uh huh,"

"Isn't Luna your best friend," Her voice remained steady.

"Uh huh," I lied my head on the table.

"So, how are you in school? Is there any guy troubles you are worrying about?" She got the hint I didn't want to talk about Ron or Luna. It was one of the reasons why she was a good mother. In spite of taking care of all her children, she also listens and tried not to judge. Even if she did listen, she gives advice, advice that comes in handy.

So for her to ask that question, I kept her in the loop of my guy issues. I was able to tell my mother how I felt about Harry and how much I liked him. I explained to her the whole miscomputation between Harry and me. I was at the point when we were on non-speaking terms and I found out he liked somebody. I jumped to the conclusion it was me. It happened to be Cho Chang—and that crushed me.

My mother then told me about love. How it find its own place in the heart in others and someday, it will come for me. My childish mind asked her how her and father meet. She told me she hated father with a passion. She said he was the most annoying person she ever met. Then one day, her and her boyfriend broke up, leaving her heart-broken. My father came and completed her fairy tale.

There's a phrase when history repeats itself. My mind drifted off on Draco and compared my mother's fairy tale to my fairy tale—not that I had one. But Draco never much paid attention to me until this year. His main focus generally was on the trio. To him it was as though I never existed. Would that consider a good thing, now that he does pay attention to me?

I mean, he _did _kiss me _twice. _He _did _admit he was civil with me, he _was _oddly nice to me and he also admitted not to trust him because he was considering the future…

(Oddly nice), _"Let me help you keep the swollen wrist." He whispered a spell and a flash of yellow streak numbed the pain of my broken wrist. I looked up at Draco with widened eyes. "It should at least help ease the pain until practice is over. There's at least half an hour left," He smiled as he saw my widened eyes. I nodded._

(Civil), _"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, I didn't mean it in that way, but why are you so—" It was embarrassing to actually talk. I could shut up and never mention this conversation to anyone else, but he continued to stare at me._

"_You mean why I am so civil with you?" He cut my rambling, embarrassing words._

"_Yes that," I could have just said that and saved the heat rush. He laughed._

"_For various reasons. Sometimes, it's for the good or for the bad. Then again, it could all go away within an instant." His eyes glared at me._

(Trust/Kiss), _"Don't trust me," Draco said in a playful darkish voice, or was he. I giggled nervously, and before I had the chance to ask if he was, his lips were pursed against mine… "I told you not to trust me," He grabbed my hand and yanked me to him. I didn't have time to react what happened as his lips pursed furiously into my own._

I recapped the insane moments with him and my mother's words all made some obvious answer I was dying for since I found out I liked him. The exact moment I was recapping, I realized something even better. Draco _does like _me! It was _obvious, _it was there. He truly likes me. The completely trusting thing didn't quite catch on until after my heart stopped pounding fiercely and my palms started sweating. He said not to trust him, so would he be thinking he likes me be counted as for that. Ugh, I hated him for saying that.

I glanced up at my mother. She didn't catch my long pause as I tried calculating my mishaps. If it weren't for her advice about love in the past, I wouldn't be in the state I was in now. Troubled. But it was rather a different somewhat troubled. It was a panic I needed Draco in my arms, the desire of his soft lips pursed against mine, burned once again.

"Thanks mother," I hugged her, avoiding the hot pot as possible.

"For what?" She laughed quietly.

"For being there for me," I smiled and hugged her tighter. I really did mean it. I thanked her so many times and accepted her reasons, and now, I loved her more than any mother could be loved by their own child.

"You're welcome," She was lost of words. I released her and was heading upstairs when she called me in again. "Dinner is about to begin, so can you please tell the others to come down."

"Sure thing," I smiled once again and ran upstairs. I had a lot of thinking to do before bed. I pounded on my brother's visibly door. All at once, they opened their doors, heads only being noticeable. "Dinner is ready," I said.

"Okay, thanks Red," Fred said. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be down in a moment," Ron replied a second later. I nodded and went back downstairs.

Christmas arrived quickly enough and as for every year, I lied in bed, smiled brightly as the cinnamon taste of breakfast reached my small nose. I got up and looked out my window. The entire field was covered in blankets of pure white snow. Across from the house, was the Worship Lake (it was a child game all my brothers use to play) was frozen water now and was used for ski-staking.

That same day, Luna wanted to go out and get some drinks in Diagon Alley. I figured getting out and doing something wouldn't be such a bad thing. When Ron heard about the news of me going out, he rearranged his plans and joined me and his girlfriend, alongside with Harry and Hermione.

It added to my grouchy mood when we were sitting at one of the mini restaurants. Ron thought I couldn't be trusted. Trusted with what? Having a place hot chocolate with Luna wasn't a worthy choice? Ugh!

My eyes gazed on useless things, like watching the waiter taking a customer's order, or someone coming out from the bathroom. It wasn't until then when I recognized the long, messy blonde hair that stood out from the rest. I refocused on my eyesight, seeing him for the first time.

He was sitting about three tables ahead and he appeared to be smiling. Apparently, enjoying himself, but he wasn't alone. Blaise and Pansy were with him as well. I wasn't too sure what to expect. I was a bit awkward, knowing he might have the same feelings as I do.

He didn't seem to notice me looking at him, but someone else had. I moved my eyes from his adorable appearance and looked at his best friend. Blaise was giving me a curious odd look. I didn't get much out of his look when I was rudely interrupted.

"Why are you staring at the Zabini kid Ginny?" Ron asked, looking offensive.

"It's not a crime to look," I snapped.

"When it's Zabini then yes," He said angrily. I rolled my eyes and got up from the awkward sitting arrangements with Harry. He didn't seem bothered when I got up. "Where do you think you're going?" Ron snapped. I'm sure Draco and his two friends heard and maybe the rest of the café did as well when he shouted.

But I ignored him and walked out in the snowy fresh air. I smiled brightly when fresh of pine trees scent clogged up my nose. I was yet again rudely interrupted by someone. What was with people disturbing me? I wanted to be alone for crying out loud!

"Hey Red, wait up!" I froze when I heard his barely Italian accent. I groaned. I didn't want to deal with him or no one else.

On the contrary, I stopped to a halt and turned around. I meet up with his crystal blue eyes with my big brown eyes in shock. He was about a few feet away from my appearance and he just happened to be next to me.

"So Red, what's up?" His voice was cheery. I started to walk away from him. I wanted to escape, make life easier if I would have followed my own advice. However, Blaise had a different view as he was huddling beside me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked rudely. I was hoping he would catch on my scent of tone, instead he smiled—his overly hyperactive personality.

"I was curious where you're off too." He was being snooping.

My mind was still focused on him being close to me—too close for that matter and I could smell his natural scent over his cologne—vanilla and Mint Ocean. It smelled pretty nice. I shook my thoughts away.

"Do you have to follow me? I was hoping I could be alone." The sudden awkwardness approached. He watched me for a moment, before responding.

"Why, are you scared of being alone with me?" He teased. I rolled my eyes. He showed off his white, pearly teeth with a huge smile.

I took a step back. I panicked. I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't like the sound of his tone. It was almost as though he was inviting me for something more. I looked down the pathway to the small town of Diagon Alley; no one was around, as he watched me closely. He also took a step forward and reached for my hand. I was stunned. I stood there frozen by his attempt of him touching me. I tried to act normal and not over exaggerate, but that much didn't happen. My eyes released the shameful fearful act.

He made me follow him, my hand still in his. I wonder if Cedric would be upset if I told him one of the Slytherin Princes kidnapped me. But then if I say that then he wouldn't let me be with Draco. It took him almost the whole year to accept Draco as the person I love. And it would be a disaster if I ruined it just by letting Blaise taking me—down an alley…

"Let go of me. What are you doing?" I asked in a panic voice. "I don't feel like dying today." I stopped in the middle of my babble panic voice by his eyes glaring into mine. He was relaxed and calm, but his eyes screamed danger. I gasped.

"Don't be afraid," He said softly.

"But—but I don't _want _to," I whispered horrified.

"You won't." He said. He pulled my hand and led me to another small pathway to an alley. I let him drag me like a helpless undefined person, still shocked that his hand's grip was tight around my own—and the warmth that surrounded my body.

We got to wherever this place was. It was empty and dark, almost scary to look at. I released my hand from his and crossed my arms and waited for an explanation. I wasn't going to let him "fulfill his needs."

"What?" He asked.

"You know what?" I said rudely. "What is this all about?"

"What can't I spend time with you," He laughed quietly.

"Alone?" I raised my eyebrow. "In a dark alley, yes that does mean we should spend time together."

"Well I can't tell you the real reason," He said quietly.

"The real reason," What was going on here? And _where _was Draco?

"There's a tragic ending Ginny. Not everyone has the happy endings." He continued to speak in a whisper, avoiding my stare.

"What are you talking about?" I roughly shouted. He didn't respond the exact moment I wanted him too. He slowly walked toward me, taking my hand again.

"I have a thing for my best friend's crush," He answered. I stared at him in complete shock.

Blaise always was compared to Draco no matter the situation was. He had more excitement than any Slytherin I know—maybe more hyperactive than I am. He was also attractive—in so many ways. His crystal blue eyes always shined when he glowered at you and his mood changes, the racing thrill vanishes and glowers at you in a cold, shriving way. He liked to smile, a lot. That's how I knew Blaise, an unrest enthusiasm Slytherin boy.

So when he touched my hand, my hand twitched from pulling it away. It would be safer if I did, however, I didn't want to. I allowed him to touch me… Not only my reflex had the attention, it was also my heart. He touched my cheek so softly that his warmth burned my top layer cheek and it had nothing to do with the cold weather.

He smiled warmly when he saw my reaction. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. His tone calmed me, but that didn't include my curiosity. I couldn't take his word of him liking me. It seemed too sudden.

He lightly pressed his body against mine; I sucked in oxygen. My eyes were wide open. He smiled again before pressing his lips onto mine. Was I losing my mind? Could this be reality? I kissed one beautiful guy at school and now I'm kissing number two.

He was taking off my jacket when I realized what was really happening. He paused in his actions and leaned back. He was just as shock as I was, probably catching on the state we were in.

"We shouldn't," I said quietly.

"Yeah—yeah I think that's a good thing," He lightly agreed, but I knew more. His crystal blues weren't the sparkling shade of happiness. It was replaced by distressing look of hatred.

"Yeah, because I like Draco and you like Olivia and we need to think about their feelings as well." He smiled. It made me feel a bit better when I was able to see him lighten up.

"You're really lucky, you know?" He leaned against the wall next to me.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"Draco wasn't able to control his—his emotions toward girls." He was trying not to laugh of Draco's ability toward girls. I would have laughed too, but I was very interested. Blaise knew everything about his best friend and I'm sure he isn't lying now. "He couldn't stay with a girl for more than a week. His most girlfriends he had was Pansy as their relationship was off and on. And then there was Daphne, but he messed that up and he went back to Pansy, in my opinion it was his worst choice. Then, he meets you." He's eyes looked into mine.

"He didn't quite meet me. He just started talking to me and gave me a detention." I shrugged by the best memories I had. It was also my worst memory of him when he was with Pansy.

"He was doing that just to piss you off, but once he got the feel of you, he wanted more of your attention." He smiled.

"I actually find this quite weird," I commented after thinking a moment or so. "I didn't expect myself to fall for Draco." I smiled lightly by the memories I shared with him.

There was the first detention I got from him. I knew he was trying to bug the crap out of me. And the smiles he gave me when I fought back. His smile fades quickly and was taken place by an anger face. I shook the memory and was surprised to find him standing a few inches from where Blaise and I stood. I was also aware that Pansy and my brother, and Harry and Hermione were there.

This is not good.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron demanded angrily.

"Yeah Blaise, what the _hell _is going on?" Draco asked in that same anger tone.

I was feeling a bit hazy. I couldn't focus on the demanding tones from Ron and Draco that was until I looked at Blaise. His usual short hair was fixed up and nicely placed, however one side of his hair was flattened and his jacket and scarf was missing. And then I looked at myself. I feared what was coming.

I was missing my scarf as well; my jacket was completely pulled off and also my buttoned up sweater was missing a few buttons. I gasped in horror. I feared to look at Draco, knowing the hurt in his eyes were going to burn my heart into fire smoke.

"I can explain," Blaise tried saying. Draco cut him off.

"You don't need to. I have a pretty good idea what happened." He said rudely. I looked back at Blaise.

"That's all you can say?" I snapped.

"Well you didn't try helping," He said. I rolled my eyes again. Everyone gathered the missing pieces together just by looking at us. Blaise's missing jacket and scarf, which he put back on, and my angry face, staring at Blaise darkly. There were no simple questions of what had happened.

"What did you do?" Daphne glowered at Blaise. "Are you insane?" She shouted.

"We didn't do anything," Blaise tried saying. "It wasn't like that."

"Were you about to?" Pansy asked. He made a bad mistake by looking at me for help, but I didn't return the signal. My focus was on Draco instead. "Oh my God you were!" Pansy shouted.

"Shut the hell up! You've done worse!" Blaise snapped.

"Ginny I don't believe you went that far." I looked at Ron. He seemed to keep this under control and that generally happens when Luna was around him, but there was another face I recognized. Cedric was also disappointed.

"Maybe I should stay at Hogwarts extra hours for your sake," Cedric said.

"We didn't do anything." I explained. "And I don't need the support. I can take care of myself,"

"Apparently, you can't. And Ron isn't doing a great job at it," Cedric commented.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's a little monster and runs off whenever she feels like it!" Ron snapped.

"If it wasn't for his new girlfriend distracting him," I heard Olivia say. I saw Draco tearing his eyes away from the full of witness and looked at Blaise.

"How far did you go?" He asked darkly.

"Kissing. I swear Draco that's it." Blaise backed further against the wall.

"But you were expecting to go further. Am I correct?" He stayed guard, arms crossed. Blaise looked at Pansy with narrowed eyes.

"I hate you," He said.

"I love you too," She smiled.

"Blaise!" He shouted in frustration. "Who cares about Pansy? Were you expecting to go any further with her?"

"I don't know, it was up to her," He side glance me. I rolled my eyes again.

"What is with you bringing me down with you? You practically wanted it when you quoted, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." "Your such a—"

"Shut it Red," He said darkly. She looked at me. "You should be in the same position he is in," He jerked his head at Blaise.

"I told you. I'm not afraid of you. Hate me all you want, but I can't keep waiting for something that may have to kill me in the end!" I shouted angrily. I stormed out of the small area of the alley. The others were calling my name, but I continued to walk away from them.

Cedric appeared in front of me, blocking me so I wouldn't escape, and then, as commonly as normal girls, I started to cry. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest. I cried because I ruined my chances with Draco. I cried because I mislead Blaise and I cried because I was alone.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly. I hesitated. I was figuring out how I was going to tell him.

"I'm never going to be with him Cedric. I may have lost him." I cried back into his chest.

"Gin," He grabbed my shoulders, making me look at him. "You never really had him. It was a fling it wasn't love. Nothing more," I cried in a hysterical cry.

The next thing I knew I was being held by someone I knew far too long. He always held me the same way. His touch was firm around my waist almost as though he was protecting me.

"I'll take it from here," He looked at Cedric. Cedric nodded. He took my hand and dragged me away from people that would see or hear. I looked back at Cedric.

"Cedric," I cried.

"I'll be at your house when you come back," He said calmly. He was going to leave me with _Draco? _Wow. That's new.

I was expecting him to be flipped out more than I was. On the contrary, he flung me once we were at a clear shot of no one being around. It was the dead end of Diagon Alley. I stocked him with my narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't be looking at me like that." He snapped.

"And why not," I snapped back. "I didn't do anything wrong—it was a simple kiss."

"A kiss is worse than actually doing it!" He shouted. He always told me not to trust him and that what he does may cause me a broken heart. But why did that matter? He was a Death Eater and he proved to me we can't be together. He didn't have to give me a sign to prove me wrong.

"I came to the conclusion you didn't want me." My voice cracked. "You used to look at me in a protective way. How am I supposed to deal with the fact you never liked me and used me as Harry has _and _Blaise?" I shouted at him. The effect of my voice didn't bother him. He stood there looking at me darkly.

"It wasn't a choice, I was forced to! And unlike Potter and Blaise, I didn't throw you away!"

"You practically did!" There was silence after my outraged. I took a deep breath. I was going to tell him that I knew.

"I know what you are." I told him.

"What?" He looked back at me.

"I know what you are." I repeated. "And that's why we can't be together because of that." I pointed to his forearm. "You proved to me you never liked me." Tears were cloudy my vision, but I held them in for as long as I can.

"You don't know that," He said in a quiet voice.

"Yes it is." I couldn't let him see me cry. It was already painful seeing him not raising his voice at me.

"You don't know the real reason," He took a step closer to me.

"What is the real reason?" I asked. "You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. You're a Death Eater and I'm just an average girl. What is the real reason?" He stayed quiet. I was turning to leave and he stopped me by placing his hand into my hand.

"I'm going to find every possible way for us to be together. The Dark Lord wasn't able too, not even my father. They both lost the girl they loved by making a simple mistake, but I'm not going too. And I'll prove it, to everyone."

There wasn't anything for me to say. All the things I wanted him to say, he said it. He loved me, I loved him, and he was going to find a way for us to be together. My heart was suffering. I couldn't feel the energy I would have if he said it, but I betrayed him and his best friend betrayed him, and I hated myself.


	8. Book II: Draco's Secret

**Author's Note: **I can't say much only because I don't know what to say. However, I do have one. In the next few chapters is in Draco's POV, so if you readers/reviews enjoy his and Ginny's then in the squeal it will have his. So, in your reviews explain why :) enoy Draco's POV

**Warning: **I am aware I am human. I tried my best to Draco's adventage. If you personally beleive he doesn't act this way, then who cares. I see him in this way, and besides, he was never a "bad" person. I see him as arrogant.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). Which sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Draco's Secret_

**Taken Place:** _Draco's POV_

**Date: **_G:__Fifth year D: Sixth year, January 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _II:8_

_

* * *

_

Three weeks later…

Christmas break pretty much sucked. I never really had a real Christmas since the age of ten. My father figured I was heading to "adulthood" and should start acting like an adult and less as a child. But, I hated this Christmas. Now that I'm sixteen, Voldemort wants me to get my dark mark early. He says it's for the better than for the worse. I thought that was a load of crap.

It wasn't as if I didn't want it. I just didn't want the mark now. I still wanted to enjoy my last two years of school useful. I already have students glowering at me fearful, and that was enough for me. I take pleasure in seeing their horrid eyes, knowing what I'm capable of doing.

My father was a star legend from the dark side, before him is Lord Voldemort. I hope I could be the next Lord in the near future, and become more powerful than my father and Voldemort ever are. That was what I wanted a year ago; now, I don't know what I want. I still want to be the powerful person for eternality, but really.

I had a conference meeting with the Dark Lord at my house during break. I refused to get my mark at the age of sixteen and rather wait until I was seventeen. He was slightly taken back by my request. However, that wasn't his last words to speak of. His never-ending with Harry Potter came into play and asked me to do him a task. His task was to get information from Pothead. This was idiotic. The Dark Lord might be mad, but this was totally out of line. Why would I want to talk to Potter about his secrets?

"Hey Draco," I was coming out from my cottage when I heard a soft familiar voice. "How was your Christmas?" She continued on. Olivia Vanson. She was friends with ultimate Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Olivia never saw herself average; the guys at the school would say the same thing. I once fall for her in my second year, but didn't try anything. I was still dating her friend Pansy at the time.

"Don't remind me," I grunted.

"Well at least you didn't get punished for refusing to get it." Olivia said. I smirked. Most likely, the punishments would be coming from my father, but after Voldemort given my task, I went straight to my room as my father remained in the room. So thankfully, I was saved—almost.

Blaise followed behind me moments later. Once at the Slytherin table, all anyone could talk about was how his or her perfect life was or how much he or she appreciated his or her mother and father. I disliked my father for many reasons, but I still wanted to take his lead. I'm more like my mother if you exclude my sarcastic comments and rude words. My father hated this about me and made every possible way to change me. I want to my mother for personal things and go to my father for dark side related stuff.

"I have the sense someone didn't get their mark?" Daphne squeezed her self between Olivia and Blaise. They each glared at her angrily.

"He still has a year left." Blaise spoke. "He's more likely to wait than pressure his mother into a heart-attack."

I had to give Blaise some credit. My mother found my decision objectionable to her disliking, but was there really a decision to make. The Dark Lord and everyone else on the dark side said I was born a leader and was soon to be replace the Dark Lord—once Potter takes him down. Blaise's family, his mother and his step-father had a different view on things. He was able to decide if the dark mark was right for him and if a Ravenclaw girl was perfect for him.

"This is only temporarily," I told Daphne. "She knows if I back out my father would go after me."

"Look at your part. You're getting yours at seventeen." Blaise said.

"True, but only I didn't have a choice to get it at an early age." She gave me a fierce look. I ignored it. Daphne was a held high quality girl. That's why I liked her for so long. She had the brain for a mental scientist and not only mental in the mind, but knows how to handle her advantages. The only thing I didn't understand from her, she agreed with Blaise and Olivia about my liking towards a Gryffindor.

"I'm going to go." I thought quickly. I tried to keep my voice level. It was useless keeping things normal. My friends had the determination to figure things out on their own.

"Have fun staring at Weasley!" Olivia shouted loudly. I froze just a few inches from her. She had no reason to shout. I could perfectly hear her from my distance. I turned around quickly and gave her a dark-hatred stare.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered harshly. "Are you trying to crush on my reputation? If that ever crossed your mind I'm not having you ruin it with your stupidity." Olivia didn't flinch by the threat I was throwing out to her. I gawked at a group of Slytherins beside me. Some looked confused and others looked as if they were trying to see through me. Did they hear what Olivia said? I wasn't most likely going to risk that. I stormed out of the great hall leaving the group of Slytherins looking pointless in their eyes.

I was joined quickly with my group as they settled themselves in Transfiguration. Olivia took my left side and Blaise took my right. Olivia nudged me to look at her. I was still upset with her for what she did, and if I hadn't cast a non-verbal spell to those dim-wits the Obliteration Charm, then word would be spreading within a millisecond.

"We came up with a nickname for your little Gryffindor crush after you left." Olivia said. I had the urge to roll my eyes, but decided against it. This was getting out of hand. They weren't supposed to look intently for who I liked. They were supposed to scream, shout, maybe even tell my parents and get me grounded. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"We already have a nickname for her, _remember?"_ I said dully.

"Yeah but Red sounds too abnormal." She hesitated before looking directly at me. I didn't have the look, as though I wanted to abandon her, but an express I was slightly curious. "If you really think about it she's not normal." Her voice didn't quite quiver this time. Behind her Blaise was agreeing with her.

"For instances," I pushed her to continue on.

"Well," She paused for a moment. "She's not like any original Gryffindor. She's actually not afraid of you, like most people are. She's different from most people, maybe more different than us." She took a quick glance at Professor McGonagall before returning her glare at me.

"I don't think this conversation is a great place to discuss this with. In fact," My voice raised just a bit high, "let's not talk about it _ever _again." I said darkly. This was insanely madness. I thought I was a bit mad for crossing my feelings towards the little Gryffindor, but having my friends _agree _and accept this was out of line. I had to put a stop to it, however, whenever I try it starts all over and I'm back to square one, cursing myself for ever telling them.

"So," Olivia ignored me once again and finished her insanely quest to get me mad at her. "Blaise and I,"

"Don't bring me into this," Blaise snapped. I looked from the corner of my eye and his expression was worried. I smirked.

I depend on them and they depend on me as if life was depending on it. I took power and gave control. Of course, they were circumstances that needed to be followed, and that was not let a Gryffindor get to you. It was a simple rule, but at the end, I broke the rule. I couldn't resist her mint-vanilla smell. Her kiss was irresistible as much as she was to me. Her smile was beyond me and her small form of curves was completely taking control. I could not stop thinking about her and every time I see her, I have the urge to kiss her.

"Anyways, Blaise and I came up with a great name for her." I shook off my thoughts about her and took full focus on Olivia. Apparently, her smiling face gave the hint she knew I was thinking about the Gryffindor. I groaned and then paid attention. "What do you think about Courage Red," I stayed silent. There was really no point to adding a word in her nickname. She was still going to know who she was because it was obvious. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Lame," I said truthfully. She gawked at me.

"Lame?" She took this offensive. "Do you have a _better_ name Mr. Hypocritical?" I laughed loudly. Olivia was the type of person to label people for the good or for the bad. So far, her labeling led to her something useful.

"Actually, I prefer Red, since _I _came up with it." I said. My laughter faded quickly. "But this doesn't give you the right to name her when I'm not with her," She was beginning to open her mouth, but my index finger silenced them. "That's not a question to be answered because it's not going to happen. My feelings are a little confused right now. Once they loosen up I will go back to liking—" I stopped. I didn't want to say too much. I already learned my lesson from expressing this the wrong way. God. What has got into me? I'm not myself anymore.

I looked behind me and got a perfect view of Daphne. I sighed. I ignored Professor McGonagall's lecture even after she told me to pay attention. Her lectures were always the same though; boring, double boring, triple boring and add living hell. After class, I waited for Blaise and Olivia to finish packing and head to our next class. I was in a good pace, not walking too fast or too slow. I wasn't much in their conversation today. I was still thinking about her, which was getting annoying all the same.

I haven't seen her in two days, and whenever I don't see her, I had time to concentration about why I was crushing on her. So far, I got nowhere.

"Speaking of love in the air," Olivia glanced at me. "Someone else got a little treat over Christmas break." Her voice didn't reach to the cheerful annoying tone. It was hard and unsteady. I followed her gaze to the direction she was glaring.

I was taken back and maybe slightly happy. Excluding all of it, the most that took was jealously. I didn't except her to be with someone else. I didn't know she actually took my trusting crap for granted. But she did. And she was with her best friend's best friend, Zacharias Smith; the ignorant snob that tries acting like me. It was disturbing to look at them, even if you were trying to look away. Her arms and his arms never missed a spot of obsessed desire.

I walked forward, if her eyes meets mine there was serious hell going to be paid. And that's what confused me the most. Why was I jealous? What was there to be jealous about? The girl I liked for a few months and the one I kissed multiply times was now with an idiot. Yeah, like there's something I needed to be jealous about.

I was an inch away from them now. If I could just not meet her big perfect brown eyes, than I didn't have to give her something she didn't deserve. I heard a loud thud behind me and then Olivia's voice appeared. I whipped my head hard enough I felt a bit dizzy afterwards.

"Oops," Her voice remained non humor. Getting my head back together, I looked from Smith (ignoring her) to Olivia, then to the floor. He happened to be on the floor, shock spread across his face.

"What did you do?" I hissed at her.

"It was an accident," She said sweetly.

"Knocking me down with your shoulder bag was an _accident?" _Smith snapped.

"Uh, yeah," Olivia said obviously. Smith started getting up and was glaring at Olivia with hatred.

This was one of the reasons why I hated myself for telling them my secret. They will do anything in their willpower to get the girl to go after me. If she was already taken and if I were about to make my move, they push me aside and do unbelievable things to the boyfriend. I let the others slide, but not this time. I was disgusted by it.

"Vanson," I said darkly. I gave the hint I was disappointed. "I'll deal with you later," I spat. She lowered her head slightly as Blaise was shaking his head in disappointment. I walked away and escaped the glare I was getting from Ginny. I was suddenly pulled away a moment later; I knew it was likely to be her.

"Hey, what was that all about?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," I spat again.

"If you're curious, Zach and I been dating for a week. I saw him when I was shopping at Diagon Alley." I met her glare, but quickly retrieved myself from looking any further. Why was she telling me about her and her new boyfriend? I cared less about it, and for the most part, I wonder how her best friend Cedric took it.

"How did your best friend take it?" I asked dully. It wasn't easy hiding my expression from her. I did have to admit I was slightly scared of why that was. I was so high advanced from hiding my emotions from everyone else; the only acceptation was my mother, only because she saw everything that was going on in the manor. Ginny on the other hand, wasn't like my mother, yet it was hard hiding things from her.

She noticed my low voice, but past it within a second. "Pretty hard, in fact, he didn't want me to meet him. I don't know why because he wouldn't tell me. He's not really talking to me at the moment." Her voice was also low.

"That must suck," I didn't mean it as: _"Ha! Your best friend isn't talking to you!"_ I felt a bit sorry for her though.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad when I told him I had fallen—" She stopped in mid sentence. Hey, so she did like me. I knew that from the beginning, but weird all the same because she was about to say it aloud. I smirked as she blushed and giggled quietly.


	9. The New Gryffindor Princess

**Warning: **I am aware I am human. I tried my best to Draco's adventage. If you personally beleive he doesn't act this way, then who cares. I see him in this way, and besides, he was never a "bad" person. I see him as arrogant.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). Which sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_The New Gryffindor Princess_

**Taken Place:** _Draco's POV_

**Date: **_G:__Fifth year D: Sixth year, January 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _II:9_

* * *

I didn't much like dealing with girls and their problems. I wasn't and still not that much of an advice person. Another reason why I don't is that it's always about the same two topics, boys and fashion. I could have a somewhat relation about fashion myself, but I don't go complain to my friends about how horrible I look that day. I either take my time to look decent or not deal with the problem at hand. So, listening to Pansy's indecent fashionable crisis bored me until the moment she said, "I don't look like myself today,"

She looked the same like any other day. Maybe she was fussing about her hair this week. She grew out her hair this year, so it was now lying on her small shoulder blades. I use to think of Pansy the Selfish of Queens in London, but now, after she had done to me, made me think less highly on her. I haven't much spoken to her in the last few weeks. She really hurt me, I'm sounding like a coward, but it _was _true.

I have a problem when it comes to girls, so to speak. I can't control myself when I see someone in my nature and go after her, as though she is my prey, its madness. And I'm always going after the _wrong _girl, but of course, I don't let that effect me. I hide this part about myself and move on like any other day and hopefully the girl I was looking for will appear. I also believe love gives you a second chance. I lost her once and I know for a fact, I will never get her back because I was in Pansy situation in fourth year. My other mistake was Pansy—ugh. What was with me? Can't I at least do something right with a girl? This is what happens when a girl you truly like go behinds your back. You start thinking of insane discoveries.

I looked at the three girls in my cottage living room. I was thinking about leaving them, but I know they would want to follow, so, I made a quick escape, signaling Blaise to come along. Once out of the cottage, Blaise let out a deep sigh.

"Thank God. I thought I wouldn't last another minute of their insanely conversation." He smiled realizing he escaped.

"It was your fault anyways." I told him. "You went and told her she looked like crap." Blaise always makes a comment about everything and it didn't matter if he was being rude or not.

"Well think about it, after you dumped her she started dressing less fashionable and more as if she got out of bed." I felt him glaring at me, waiting for my response. I didn't get how I was suddenly brought into Pansy's crisis. "Speaking of fashion, look at Red? She looks pretty cute now that she finally grew up and departed from the Golden Trio." He nudged his head towards her direction. I followed.

I did have to agree with him on this. Ginny did seem to get better looking, in a way guys could actually notice. Her red-auburn hair was past her shoulders. It curled loosely and not the ugly straight hair she used to have. She was still small for her age, but it was recognizable when you look at her face. Her brown eyes stood out more when she wears make-up. She and I had some kind of connection, related to relationships. I had a lot in my past years and so has she. Unfortunately, I guessed her relationships lasted longer than mine did, since I would get sick of one girl by the end of the day.

"So are you going to make a move or not?" Blaise asked. I refocused my eyesight towards his direction.

"No," I said. He looked slightly confused.

"Why not? She's _hot_," He blurred out.

"And?" I'm keeping a safe distance whenever this topic comes up. I'm used to answering one word answers and normally this would piss Blaise.

"She will be known as Gryffindor Princess if she and Smith break up? Actually, I think she already _is _one. On top of that, she's good looking." He took a quick glance at her, standing with her friend Luna and laughing. Her other best friend Cedric wasn't there. I'm assuming they were still fighting.

"If you have forgotten Blaise, she's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. We won't be much of a good match and I don't feel like wasting my time right now."

"Wasting your time?" He raised his arch eyebrow. "The girl you are crazy about would be wasting your time if you two dated? Where's the logic in that?"

"There are so many things you don't know about." I injected. "I'm about to get the DM and getting with her wouldn't be a good choice to make. Besides, you kissed her, why don't you go after her?" I haven't realized what I said until after I said it. Blaise's eyes lightened up and looked from Ginny to me.

"Can I really?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" I snapped.

"Whatever you say Slytherin Prince, but you and Gryffindor Princess are made for each other no matter how much you two ignore it." I glared at him darkly and his response was a brightly smiling face.

I want to curse Blaise for eternity. If his bloody words haven't imprinted in my head, then I would have paid attention in class and the ability to listen to Dumbledore's request for the two Head Prefects.

"Wait, what?" I asked stupidly. I was getting a death stare from Granger. Dumbledore smiled from the lack of attention he was getting from me.

"I'll explain it to him on the way down, sir," Granger's expression was replaced by a smile. What a suck up.

"That's quite fine Granger." Dumbledore said. He waved us off. Granger walked past me and I didn't see her until I reached the corridor by the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"What's with you lately?" Granger asked disgustedly. I smirked.

"Why do you care?" She faked laughed.

"You've been not yourself—lately," Her voice was a bit softer. It was my turn to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact you think I've changed. You must be loosing your mind Granger." I continued to laugh.

"I also caught on you staring at Ginny?" I stopped laughing immediately. What was with everyone bugging me about her? So what if I was _caught _staring at her? I could look wherever I want, and Granger wasn't going to be put me down—in a world, she thought she could.

"It's called glaring not staring. Get your vocabulary right, and so what if I was? I'm not going to admit that I did, but why do you care for her? I thought you didn't like her?" I _glared _at her, waiting for an answer.

She stayed silent for a moment. "It's hard to hate her." She said calmly. "She's always around and she's also Ron's little sister so it's part of the reason why it's hard to hate her." She paused. "She's always cheerful and bouncy and just rarely you see her unhappy. But sometimes I don't understand her." She looked at me quickly and turned back to look at a document, probably the information Dumbledore asked us to do.

I thought about what Granger said about Ginny. I had to agree about her being cheery and never unhappy. She reminded me a lot like Daphne and maybe a little of Olivia. She also has a temper that I love seeing. I've experienced this twice from her and each time it got better and better. Her cute little face would turn cherry red and she would yell about useless things.

"So, let's start on our task," Granger spoke through the silence. I didn't ask what it was; hopefully the topic of some sort would pop up in her rambling. "Shoot," She whispered.

"What?" I asked. I hid the curiosity in my voice.

"Speaking of Ginny, we have to see her." She looked at me and frowned. What was so bad seeing her? I could imagine her in surprise to see us at her doorstep.

"You go first," She spoke timidly.

"Seriously?" I quirked my eyebrow, Granger, scared? It would be awesome to laugh about this later on.

"Yes," She said. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the document parchment from her hands and quickly scanned it before knocking on her cottage door. Olivia answered.

"Oh, hey Draco," She smiled. "I was wondering where you went off to,"

"Yeah Blaise wanted something from Hogsmeade, so we left." I answered her. I was suddenly pushed out of the way by Granger. I gawked at her darkly.

"We need to speak to Ginny. Is she here?" Her voice was business like.

"Oh, yeah she's here," Olivia looked taken back by the shove I got from Granger. Honestly, I was too. "Weasley!" She shouted from behind her. I smirked. Nice move by not saying Red's nickname was. She figured if she said Ginny's nickname, then Granger would get suspicious and knowing her, she would.

Ginny came out from the bathroom, I'm assuming because she was still fixing her hair. She approached to the door with the expression I imagined her have. "Well this is an interesting thing to see. Seeing Hermione with Malfoy, how awkward?" She giggled.

"I know right," Olivia smiled. I glared at her confusedly. She held her laughter until after she was in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. I shoved Granger with my shoulder as she had done and took her place.

"Dumbledore is asking for the daily report on the Hogwarts status. He said he asked Cedric to do it, but he refused too, so do you have them?" She looked disappointed and a bit depressing of the mention of Cedric.

"I finished them just last night, however, I need his signature, but he's ignoring me." I felt myself feeling a bit sorry for her again. Her best friend was ignoring her because she was dating someone he didn't like—I could somehow relate to that. But ignoring my friend was the least bad thing I could do.

"But we need them, like _right _now," Granger piped in. I glared at her as if she was stupid. Didn't she see the hurt in her eyes and her voice? I did and I was supposed to be the bad person.

"I can't." Ginny spat. "Didn't you hear what I said? Cedric refuse to sign it." She said angrily.

Granger shoved me again to speak to her directly. "I know that, but this is strictly business, and if you can't handle the ideal of him _refusing _quest, then find a way. If not, then maybe I should report this to Dumbledore and clarify this because you may not be business material."

Ginny took this unexpectedly and more hurt than she was moments ago, however, she gained the courage to push all the emotions away. I sensed her temper was coming and smirked. "Why don't you stop tattling on people and start worrying about your own problems. I'm handling my own and if I were you maybe you should stop harassing a fifth year _honor student _and pick someone on your own level." I laughed loudly at Granger. I also heard my friends laughing behind Ginny in the living room. Granger turned the shade of red of embarrassment.

"Ginny, this is business related not childish arguing. You should grew up and start taking your job seriously." Granger said.

"I am taking my job seriously. I told you I finished the overall status. All I'm waiting for is Cedric's signature and then I will send them to Dumbledore. But I _can't _because he's being a git!" Ginny shouted.

"Then do it soon because Dumbledore needs them. He can't keep waiting for you while you're flirting with boys you set your eyes on!" I had to admit that was harsh, even on Granger's level. Ginny gasped loudly in anger.

"At least I get attention. All you really care about is school work and projects."

"It's a school Ginny. It's not a place to meet guys and show off your lasted boyfriend."

"It's called multitasking, but of course you wouldn't know that," She crossed her arms and smirked. I had to give her props for her success of beating Granger for her words.

For the last time for eternal, I pushed Granger harder than I have done the first time. I was quite disappointed in her, except I didn't let that show.

"Weasley, I'm asking a favor. Can you ask for Diggory's signature? I need this and you need this and it would help us both if this would be done by the end of the day." She was caught off guard by the tone of my voice, and in some way; I was too. I had given her my full respect and exposed it by a favor. What the _bloody hell!!!! _Why was this happening?

She still had the shocked face, but managed to nod her small head in agreement. Her widened eyes suddenly narrowed by glaring at Granger and snatched the parchment from her hands. It was Granger that looked taken back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snapped. I was catching up with Ginny. I guess I was her back up, in case Cedric was being an ass today. I turned around and smirked at Granger, but didn't reply.

Ginny caught me walking a few inches from her. She glowered at me. "I can do this on my own you know." Her voice was angry.

"You had a whole week to get his signature." I told her. "I'm just here as your fall backing," She looked at me questionably. I continued on. "In case he's being a jackass and refuses to sign the parchment."

"This thing must me a _very _important document then." She stared at the document she was holding.

We arrived to Cedric's cottage moments later. She hesitated for a second or two and stepped on the pouch. It took her another second to knock twice. Out of all people, he was the one who answered.

"Uh, hey," Ginny said timidly. I rolled my eyes behind her.

"Hey," He seemed bored with the greeting already. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't catch that, maybe she did, but decided to ignore it and not run away.

"I've finished the paperwork from the Hogwarts status. I got everyone's signature, except for yours." She paused, not really sure why she did. "So, can I have your signature? Please." Her sad brown eyes were something no one could say no too. So for Cedric gawking at her as if she was an annoying fan that bugged him for the past year, said no.

"I know you are mad at me Cedric, but if you hate Zacharias so much, then why do you call him your best friend? Isn't that supposed to be the opposite, or did I miss something?" She glared at him darkly. The Head Boy laughed.

"I don't hate him that much. I just hate the way he treats girls." His fake laughter stopped immediately. "I'm not always going to be around Ginny. It scares me because when I am gone and you two are still a _thing _I won't know if he hurt you or not."

"Getting hurt happens all the time. I'm a target from it. I attract it tremendously. That's what relationships do. You're either between love and hate." Ginny shrugged from the thought. It made me curious how Cedric didn't believe it. Of course, she was too innocent to fully examine his expression, but I saw right through him.

It was more in the lines of him knowing something that she didn't, and that never ends well. Cedric was right on one thing. He was leaving in five months and who was to keep an eye on her whenever she gets into her misleading mishaps.

"Cedric," I lightly pulled Ginny from the doorstep. He looked taken back by my approach. He looked from Ginny to me, to Ginny again and back to me. "We all know how Dumbledore gets when things aren't done on the due date. He has been waiting for Re—Weasley's status for a week now. So, if you don't mind, can you sign the document and you can go back to ignoring Weasley all you want." He narrowed his eyes. "It's up to you."

He was silent for a moment. He looked at Ginny again. "Hand me the document," She responded quickly and gave it to him.

He looked at me curiously after signing, but didn't say anything. I stared back—waiting for a reaction, only to have it in the same expression. I was trying to read what he was thinking. He hid it very well.

"Thanks," Ginny barely said in a whisper. Cedric tore his eyes away from mine and glared at her.

"We need to talk later tonight," He looked at me again and then to her again. "Alone." She nodded. He closed the door quickly after.

I looked intently at her. She looked to be in a hazy daze, almost as if she was disappointed by her friend's request. "Look on the bright side, you two gets to talk," She stayed quiet.

Later that evening, I was too comfortable in Daphne and Olivia's cottage. The fireplace was lit and roared loudly. Olivia was reading and Blaise was lying close to her. I had the impression that something was going on between the two. It was either good or bad.

Last year, they couldn't stand each other. This year, I was in complete surprise when I found them sitting too close to each other. I had the intention they were dating, but no real movement appeared in an obligate way, so I ignored it.

Now that I'm thinking more about it, maybe they have the impression they like each other. Love and hate. Almost the relation Red and I have.

Daphne came out from her room and pushed my feet off the coffee table roughly. I smirked as she glowered at me angrily.

"Don't you have a cottage you should go to?" She inquired dementedly.

"You, Olivia, and Pansy are at our place all the time. And you don't hear us complaining about it."

"That's because you leave before you get annoyed by us." Daphne spat back. I gave that a thought.

"True. So what's your point?"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go after Red. She's quite in a handful right now." Daphne snuggled on the couch. I gave her a confused look.

"What is with Weasley?" Pansy said from behind me. "Is she like the new gossip topic everyone is talking about?" I wanted to ignore her, but her annoying babbling kept invading my thoughts. I was on the rage of attacking Daphne and her secret with the girl I cared for…

"Shut it Pansy," I said angrily.

"I'm serious." She inquired. "Everywhere I go all I hear is: Weasley this, Weasley that. It's annoying."

"I said shut it Pansy!" I snapped. She stayed silent.

"By the way, you're part of her handful." Daphne smirked towards me.

I walked out Daphne's cottage. Not wanting to deal with this issue at hand. No matter how much I wanted Ginny out of my mind, she always had to be part of something in someone else's. I spotted her best friend with their other best friend Luna. He spotted me as well.

"Hey," He said softly. I greeted him with a nod. I didn't have much of a problem with the Hufflepuff.

My father is friends with a Hufflepuff and the Dark Lord has death eaters that were in Hufflepuff. So I guess I could give them a bit of credit and give them my respect…

"So, uh she and I talked and things are a bit level out." Luna was giving me the strange look. I ignored her completely.

"Good. I'm actually I bit late. I'm meeting someone at Hogwarts." I lied. "See you later." He could have caught on, but he let it go. I didn't want to say too much on my feelings for her because I couldn't trust him—yet.

I lied on the grass across from the Great Lake once I approached to Hogwarts grounds. I was a bit tired from earlier today. My eyes drifted off to relaxation, but the awaiting of impatience had me open my eyes when someone tripped over my legs.

I stared back at the big brown eyes. The same exact eyes I imagine in my dreams and whenever I pictured her face in my mind. However, her eyes looked different. Her face looked stress and maybe a little confused.

"You look," I paused, tilting my head to examine her fully. She blushed shyly. "Distracted,"

"I came back from hanging out with Zach," She answered. An urge of jealousy exploded. I stayed calm for my sake.

"So what does the distracted look connect with you hanging around with him?" She looked confused at first, but slowly she understood.

"We had the "talk"," She air-quoted the word _talk_. My eyebrow raised in an instant.

"What does that supposed to even mean?" Shock appeared on her face.

"You don't know what the "talk" _means_?" She asked in disbelief.

"No." I said. "Am I supposed too?" I was confused. She laughed loudly, and then stopped when she noticed I was waiting for her to explain to me exactly I was trying to avoid.

"Sex," She cupped her hand on the side of her mouth, responding quietly even though no one else was around.

I was silent for a few minutes, responding to her statement silently. I had many emotions that would want to escape, but even if I could allow it. I didn't know which to start. Should I go to angry to jealously. Laugh to scream, jealously to laugh. Anger too jealously to laugh to hate him. One of the answers were I couldn't be calm about this—even if I tried.

"Are you positively _insane_?" I struggled to keep my voice even. "That's not even a topic to discuss about. Not only that, but haven't you two been dating for a month?" I shouted.

"If you love someone than yes," Ginny smiled. "Besides, you shouldn't be talking. Everyone calls you the Sex God." She shot back.

"So," I pressed on. "That's me, not you."

"Why do you even care?" She asked. She wasn't angry. Her eyes were such wonder that I had to look away. Ashamed of what I spilled.

She was right though. Why do I care? Why do I care about her and Smith? I have no reason to care. I have no reason to be here, talking to her as if I have the need to protect her. I was beginning to see the answer to my confusing questions, until she said the obvious.

"You're confused about someone aren't you?"

I was beginning to fall for her; deep, emotional, powerful fall of her desire. I didn't quite look at her yet. I was still measuring the obvious and my reputation. If I let my feelings take control and her and I make this official, my whole life, the reputation my father has started and where I began will go down to waste.

She would have to sacrifice everyday of being with me. That's what stopped me from getting any further. If I take another step and accept, then both our lives will soon be over.

"Be good," I looked at her for the first time. She was confused.

"What?"

"Take my advice. Don't go after me and I won't go after you." It could have hurt more if I listened to myself, but I was more hurt by her reaction.


	10. Daphne: Second in Command Beta

**A/N: **Sorry that it took months to post. Everything has been so crazy for the past few months. My goal is to post three more chapters in the next three days :). So look forward to reading. Please read and review, thanks :)

**Warning: **I am aware I am human. I tried my best to Draco's adventage. If you personally believe he doesn't act this way, then who cares. I see him in this way, and besides, he was never a "bad" person. I see him as arrogant.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). Which sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

Title: **_Daphne: Second in Command Beta_

**Taken Place:** _Draco's POV_

**Date: **_G:__Fifth year D: Sixth year, February 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _II:10_

* * *

There was a fine line between Ginny and me. I was either insanely in love with her because everything about her draws to my attention effectively, or I was imagining I was in love and that my crud nightmare will soon be over. I wasn't able to compare the two because with every result I came up with was either ridiculous, or plain stupid.

Therefore, which was it? I was almost to the point where I was going to ask for Daphne's help, yet that would show I was an even more of a weaker person that couldn't tell if my dream come true was really real. This came to the conclusion of me always upset. For my friends, I tried to act normal as possible.

She would stare at me from across the Gryffindor table. She would glare when we pass each other in the corridor. She would gawk at me whenever I visit Daphne or Olivia. It was to the point when I given up and ignored her completely. I told her not to trust me. Because this is, what it ended up.

February slowly approached. It was about over three weeks since I stopped all connections with her and everyday it never got easier. Daphne wanted to make this "better," but I couldn't contain the pressure she was trying to pull on me. I was at their cottage, Ginny went off somewhere. It was one of those days when Ginny wasn't around and my friends' corner me about her and her boyfriend.

"Would you do it?"

"What would it take for you to let this topic go?" I asked hastily.

"Until the topic is answered," Daphne shot back.

"There is nothing to talk about. I basically told her to leave me alone and I'll do the same." I was too annoyed by their questionnaire about her, especially Daphne's uncontrollable questions.

"Why did you say that for? Poor thing," Speaking for the first time since the conversation started, Olivia widened her eyes and looked distracted when she noticed me looking at her. I wanted to snap at her too.

I was ready to protest, ready to pound the hatred cruel words that were on the tip of my tongue, but Daphne silenced me with her dark, crud glance; the look I also give to people whenever I'm upset.

"I will take care of this." She said. "She's been acting odd lately and she won't tell me what's wrong."

"Maybe because she can't stand you butting in her problems," I whispered low enough for her not to hear me.

"So what's your plan?" Olivia asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Blaise saw me leaving, hoping I would rescue him as I have for the first, but this time I didn't. I went looking for her instead.

I didn't know where to look for her. She happens to appear whenever I wanted to see her. I went towards the Great Lake, where she and I first meet unexpectedly. It was also the last conversation I had that didn't end quite as I expected.

I sat there, waiting, like a stupid git, waiting for something that may never come. What was I doing? Could I possibly be hoping with all my heart, she could come and forgive me what I said? I knew her better. I know she wasn't a fool and was going to see the real me—as soon as she arrives.

And one girl is putting this effect on me. Only one girl has the courage to actually still like me after all the things I have mislead her. After all the crap I've said about her family and friends, she was still willing to be around me, yet my problem is worse than hers.

She came out from behind a tree, eying me suspiciously. My nerves were overwhelmed by her appearance.

"You're still here?" She was aggravated. I could tell she was still disturbed.

"Yep, you don't mind, do you?" I looked at her and then back at the overview of the lake. "I'm here to relax so don't mind me." I was messing with her. She apparently, didn't catch on.

"Yes, I do mind." She snapped. "Don't you have another girl to bother or in fact a _cottage _to go to?"

I was shocked, but I covered it with curiosity. I glared at her, wondering what her problem was. I knew I couldn't have _this _much effect on her. She expected the words. However, I looked at her real close, something I didn't realize when I saw her.

Her white shirt fit uncomfortable on her and her tie was tied in a jumble. Her hair was out of state, something I would have known after dealing with a girl… Her face was a much bigger surprise. The moonlight was reflecting on her, so I got her hidden tear stains on her flushed, pink cheeks. Her breathing wasn't a normal pace and I noticed it was hard for her to up contain the right rhythm. Her eyes were red and her natural brown eyes were slowly fading from her natural look.

I stared at her horrid. "What happened to you?" I demanded instantly.

"Why does it matter?" She snapped at me again.

"It sure hell matters; what happened to you?" I shot back. She stared back at me with her faded forceful eyes.

"You wouldn't care anyways. I would be wasting my time." She calmed slightly, but not entirely. Her voice was a bit scratchy. "I was waiting til you left so I can drain myself in my own tears." She lowered her head.

I wasn't sure what was going on. She looked like a wreck and wanted to kill herself in the attempt of something happening before that.

"Red, tell me," My voice was quieter. She shook her head. "Why not?" I was growing inpatient. Someone must have done something to do her that made her look like this. "Who did _this _to you?"

"I can't—I'm afraid." She cried.

"Afraid of what," I asked.

"Afraid he might come looking for me if I say a word." She looked up. Her entire face distracted me. Her eyes cried out for help. I wanted to cry for help as well, but restrain myself from doing so.

"You can whisper it to me." I told her lightly.

"You told me not to trust you." She whispered.

"For something I cannot have control over," Her teary eyes suddenly widened and took a step back. It took me a moment to calculate the last few words I had said. I wasn't meaning hurting her, if that's what she's afraid. "I'm not going to hurt you. I never have and never will." I tried making her understand when she didn't move from her spot. I reached for her hand and grabbed it. I waited patiently for her to grip on it, initiating I was right.

When she did, I brought her so close to me I was able to kiss her lightly on her small nose and held her tightly in my arms.

"Tell me what happened." I asked in a lower, calmer voice. She hesitated.

"I didn't want to do it. I told him that, but he insisted. He tried hurting me and I tried to get away, but he found me, and—and, Zacharias raped me," She whispered so quietly I was sure anyone from an inch from us wasn't able to hear. Seconds later, her head was on my chest crying as hard as she can.

I stood there frozen. An explosion rang through and jammed the lack of my oxygen I was breathing and started choking. I felt like an idiot, but I didn't have the time to look embarrassed. She crossed over to me; tears stopped and worried appeared on her face.

"Are you all right?" She asked me; patting my back. I was fine a second later. I glared at her darkly. I was figuring out every possible way of how this could happen. I clearly remember that a month ago they had this discussion…

"How could that be done?" I spat angrily. She looked at me timidly. I could tell she was trying to explain. "Don't explain." I told her. "I'm very disgusted as it is."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She glared at me as if this was my entire fault. "But why don't you do something about it with your special attraction temptation of surrender."

I wanted to laugh; however, I couldn't bring myself to laugh these days. This was all new to me. I didn't feel this angry when Pansy cheated on me with that low life dim-wit. I was more disappointed with her. The only time I get mad is with my father. Nonetheless, it was a different anger.

I wanted to track down Huffier Smith asshole, make his body useful by throwing him in the Great Lake, and drown. It seemed a pretty good idea, only the problem I started with came back again. Was I so overprotected by this beautiful redhead girl, that I would do anything in my power to protect her. My answer was a yes—unfortunately, which was good for her, but bad for me…

"Your best friend is right you know." She gave me a curios look, catching on to my low voice. "How is someone going to protect you when he's gone?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't need protecting. I got six—" I silenced her with my finger again. She really needed to stop babbling when I was trying to make a point. She tends to do that at the perfect moment.

"Yes, you do. You get yourself into things you shouldn't be getting into, for instances, me. You need a new body guard."

She laughed quietly. She glanced at me, and then to the lake. She was quiet for a few minutes as I gathered the state she was in. This poor thing didn't deserve anything bad and for her to be taken from her will of growing up wasn't something she wasn't planning.

"I guess you're right." She said. "Maybe I do need a new body guard once Cedric leaves, but no one will take me." She smiled at me and turned her focus back at the lake.

"Well, don't look at me. I'm not expecting to take you in." She laughed.

"Okay, sure," She laughed again. "Well, I better go. It's getting late." She slowly got up. I followed her lead.

I didn't trust her to be alone, especially Smith wondering around somewhere. So I walked with her towards Hogsmeade. The way there we were silent. I was debating what I should do when I see Smith. Should I pound on him, or fight the scum bag and make him have a brain disorder.

She noticed my intense shoulders and my hands turning into fits. She lightly patted my back again and this time it somewhat settled me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Cedric will take care of him."

"Not unless he teams up on my side." I grunted. She gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I'm also sure he is too." She widened her eyes and was beginning to converse, but I cut her off. "You don't understand the consequences he should be getting. He should be—"

"There should be consequences for the things you are thinking." She snapped back. "Whatever it is, I don't want you to do it. You'll get yourself suspended and I know your tricks Draco Malfoy," She pointed her finger towards me. She looked so cute when she was angry. Furthermore, it was even more cuter when she was demanding me to listen, and I find some way to ignore her requests.

"Okay, whatever you say, Red," I smirked.

We got to her cottage. She instantly relaxed as soon as she was around people. I, on the other hand had no time to relax. Daphne and the rest of my friends were at the kitchen table, chattering. They caught sight of Ginny, and then me by the door.

"What's going on Draco?" Blaise asked worriedly. Ginny helped herself with some food, and I stared as if she was my prey or revenge. Not towards her, but to the boy who hurt her.

"Revenge is on the edge. All of you come with me, even you Pansy." Her eyes lightened up. Ginny turned around and faced me, looking angry.

"I told you not to do anything." She shouted.

"I'm the boss now and there is nothing you can do about it." I snapped back. The corner of my eye, my friends were looking from Ginny to me with slight shock. I was being serious and no sign of joke crossed me. My friends knew this, but not her.

"Can't you wait until morning? It's after midnight." She crossed her arms trying to make a perfect escape.

"Yeah, Drake, I'm pretty tired." Blaise agreed with her.

"Shut up Blaise." I snapped. "I'm doing this tonight. The Huffier Boy doesn't have a clue—"

"Exactly, which should be waited for tomorrow and that's final!" She stomped her foot angrily. I smiled. I was shocked of course, but I was contented that the girl I might be falling for had the same traits as me. She wasn't even scared of me and on top of that, she was fighting back.

She took off in her room and I walked towards the door. I heard Blaise talking to the rest of them. "So do we fight or not?" I didn't hear the last few words of whoever answered. I was waiting for tomorrow, maybe Ginny might be on my side for once.

I was woken by Blaise pounding on my bedroom door the next morning. I grunted in my pillow. Maybe if I stay silent and act as if I'm asleep, he might go away. Apparently, the pounding got louder and louder. I groaned. I sat up and looked around for something to throw at him. I spotted my shoe I threw last night. I picked it up and aimed it at the door.

I heard him laughing behind the door. "Draco, get your ass up! People are waiting for you!" He pounded loudly one last time, and then, it was suddenly silent. I smiled. I fall back on my pillow again.

I hated mornings. Mornings were the worst of the day. No. It was the worst day to begin with. I was never much of a morning person, even when I was a kid. I remember my house-elf Dobby would walk in and calmly wake me up. I guess I could say because of him my mornings went quite well, but at the age of ten, my father cut all connections with my house-elf and he personally woke me up; it was horrible.

So I lied there, letting the relaxation take off. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard someone barged in my bedroom door. I opened one eye and saw my beautiful girl standing there with arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Sleeping," I closed the remaining eye.

"Cedric is waiting for you. I can't believe you told him to be part of your scam." I laughed.

"Told you I was bringing him with me," I opened my eyes. "Now leave so I can change." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and left my room. I laughed quietly and got out of bed.

I was lazy to put something presentable. So I rammed in my closet and found my green sweatshirt and black track shorts. It was Saturday, no school. When I got to the living room, everyone else was in comfortable clothes as well, so I didn't feel out of place.

I explained to Cedric a note I wrote last night. I didn't tell him what happened because I told him to ask Ginny. I just told him to come to my place where the game begins.

"So what are we going to do?" Cedric asked. He was still upset from the news he got. I wouldn't blame him. Waking up to a note and come to an annoying person's cottage for further instructions and find your best friend tell you what happened to her last night. Yeah, that's a great wake up call.

"Well, we don't know what we are going to do with our victims. Whatever comes to mind, we do." Daphne explained.

"Can I make a suggestion then?" He asked. Daphne nodded. "Can we kill him?"

"Aw, wish we can do that, but unfortunately we will be expelled from Hogwarts and be sent to Azkaban for the rest of our lives." I was thinking of that attempt, but considered against it. It was also repulsive when you have the girl you're crushing on, gawking at you angrily. I just smiled at her. Ginny didn't scare me with her death stare. Instead, the part was appealing.

"I came up with some ideas." I was relaxed. It wasn't going to last long though. I knew if I saw him, I would replica Ginny's death stare, but only I would be getting somewhere around it.

"What's your plan master chef?" Pansy giggled by her joke. I glared at her, but ignored my attentive shouting.

"I was thinking more of the lines of embarrassment, ruin, and more ruin. The only _real _reason is too willful this idea is by bashing his reputation." There was silence, but my audience had smiling faces. It was a perfect plan to ruin someone else's life.

Your reputation you've created with the lines at Hogwarts is part of you. You would do anything to protect that small piece of mind of yours. Lets just say someone's reputation got removed and crushed into thousands pieces, you really have no life to live as known as dead. Someone may know you as the power leader and if something went wrong, you can't basically do anything.

I'm in a state of abandoning my reputation—for a girl. Not something smart I've done in awhile.

How this was going to go was Cedric was going to leave and head back to his cottage. He, Smith, and Justin were going to start a normal conversation and very gradually discuss each of their reputation. Once Cedric grasps that information, he would come back and seek out the deadly piece of mind work. That's step one. Step two could contain the previous information and begin from there.

Half the day past and no sign of Cedric in sight, most of us thought he bailed out, but only two remained settled, yet consternated too much on the main fact he was coming back.

However, I kept my mind busy. I was stuck being with her. It wasn't very bad, but it was somewhat distracting. She looked like a mess, but I somehow went past it all and saw her true colors. She was so beautiful. It didn't matter if her hair wasn't neatly placed in a ponytail, it didn't matter if she wore her pajamas, and it didn't matter if her vanilla smell made me want to hold her in my arms. I was too much involved with her.

The Smith problem put me in a place I hoped and bugged not to be. Was I just going to give up my reputation just to be with her? What if something happened to one of us and we didn't work out? How am I supposed to cope with that? My father would have a death match against me if he ever found out I had destroyed _his _reputation for a girl. Not that he was forced to be with mother, but he didn't much like her presence.

I grew up in a place full of dark, hatred manor and I always told myself I wasn't going to end up in a dead end as my manor was. I wanted to live my life the way I wanted to live and if that meant ruin my _own _reputation, than who cares if my father wants me dead. She would be following my steps.

Cedric came back after lunch. I was relaxed and maybe a bit confused about my own reputation. He settled himself on the couch as everyone waited.

"I must say, it was the deepest conversation I've ever had in my entire life." He sounded drained and worn out. I smirked. Smith wasn't just going to share his creation to anybody. He probably made the others explode theirs before he said his. "However, at the end, I got it." He smiled, completing his task.

"That's great. What's the annoying bastard's reputation?" Pansy was starting to get on my last nerve. She's not a patient person, but sometimes you have to be patient for cases like these. Cedric answered her with no temptation.

"That's the difficult part. He has two." Cedric said.

"What?" Ginny and I said. The rest that were confused glanced at us. I saw her staring, but I kept my eyes focused on him.

"What do you mean he has two reputations? You could only have one." It was difficult containing my voice to normal volume, but Smith was—making it difficult. It also irritated me because I should know _everyone's _reputation.

"Yeah, apparently he created two in case someone wanted to destroy one. Like what we are doing at this very moment."

"Wow, he must be stupid than I have thought." Ginny said bitterly. "He's either a jackass or just plain stupid."

"You know, that's pretty good idea what Huffier Boy did." I was agreeing with Ginny, but also it was pretty good. I never thought of creating _two _reputations in case you jacked up your own or someone else jacking it up. This made me more irritated with him. At the moment, I felt the most stupid person in this room.

"Draco, are you feeling all right?" Daphne said quietly. I ignored her.

"Did he say both of them?" I asked Cedric. He nodded.

"One is the good, kind side of him and the other one is his dark side. He said if he showed more of his dark side then he would have been placed in Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff and would become a Death Eater." He paused. "I thought that was awesome, but then stupid all the same."

"I say we crush his sweet side and when he becomes a death eater, let his master destroy him." Ginny was loathing her ex with every power she may contain. Could she be any more cuter than she already was? I say yes, yes she can. I wasn't watching nor was I controlling my temptation to smile towards her. She blushed and took a quick glance at someone and back at me, smiling. My smile faded when I caught on who was glaring. Cedric wasn't in the mood for anyone hitting on his best friend at the moment.

"That's not necessary." I responded to her antagonist against her ex-boyfriend. "He just made this easier on us and harder on him. We attack both and his brilliant idea of creating two would fall with him."

"That does sound brilliant, but he also said he hardly shows his dark side. So, how in the world are we going to approach that level?" Cedric asked.

"Everyone has a good side and bad side. The easiest and quickest way is to make him jealous, really jealous." Blaise smirked by his response.

"And by getting him jealous is if Ginny gets with someone else…" Cedric gathered all the pieces. "But who's going to be the guy?" he asked.

"It would be you of course." Daphne smiled. "You're his best friend, who would be more effective then it would be for any other guy."

"Wait." Ginny cut in. "What about me? Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." All of us said.

"You just fake dating with Cedric whenever you're around people." Blaise said simply. Ginny didn't like this one bit. I was slightly confused. Didn't she have this big crush on him awhile back? So, wouldn't this be exciting for her?

"There's a problem about this though," Pansy said too loudly.

"Beside the fact Cedric is dating Daphne," Ginny said quietly.

"How?" I ignored Ginny.

"Well Red and Cedric can't just go out there and start being a couple. Smith would catch on what we're up too."

"Yes," Daphne waved her way through the crowd and took over my part. This was natural, but I still hated being pushed out. This was her kind her way of having fun and playing with everyone's minds. It was her kind of specialty so to speak.

"Pansy did point something out, which take us step two. The three of us will spread a rumor about Gin and Cedric dating in the next few days, after Cedric and I make our fake break up. Once that's in play, the two," She points to Ginny and Cedric's direction. "Will walk down the corridor by holding hands and smiling, and we Slytherins make the final attempts that they are dating, and that will take us to step three. Smith gets jealous.

"Love the idea," Cedric smiled.

"That's what we are here for," Blaise said. "Make everyone's lives hell." Ginny tried smiling by Blaise's words. I, however, smirked and knew exactly what she was thinking. We were both in hell.


	11. Destroying Huffier Smith Boy

**Warning: **I am aware I am human. I tried my best to Draco's adventage. If you personally believe he doesn't act this way, then who cares. I see him in this way, and besides, he was never a "bad" person. I see him as arrogant.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). Which sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _Destroying Huffier Smith Boy_

**Taken Place:** _Draco's POV_

**Date: **_G:__Fifth year D: Sixth year, February 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _II:11_

* * *

It has been a week. Our plan of ruining Smith's reputations is starting up, slowly. I was in class, staring at him darkly. He didn't know what was coming nor was he going to be prepared. I was also nervous, maybe a bit over excited. Right at this moment, Daphne, Olivia and Pansy are spreading the rumor about Ginny and Cedric. By the end of third period, the entire school will find out.

Cedric was prepared for the response Smith is going to react and asked Dumbledore if he could move out and move back into the Head Quarters. No questions asked, Dumbledore agreed.

I was disrupted by Blaise. He was nudging me to look at him, but I continued to glare at the enemy of my crush.

"Draco," Blaise whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"The more you stare at him with your death eyes, the more suspicious he's going to get." I narrowed my eyes tightly and looked towards his direction. I opened one eye.

"Would it be possible if I kill him right now?" I asked.

"No, not exactly, besides, if you do, then everyone is going to know you have feelings for his ex." He laughed.

"I technically had her first. I chose not to be with her." I said.

"Let's say hypnotically, you did get with her. None of this would have happened. She wouldn't be lying and making Smith jealous, which ties down to him not raping her. You two would have avoided all this."

"You're forgetting one important thing," I told him. "If I chose to go with her, her life and my life would end very quickly. I'm not that much of an ass to do that to someone."

Professor McGonagall's class was over, Blaise and I walked out into the busy hallway. There was already a discussion of Ginny and Cedric becoming a thing. I smirked. Maybe the rumor would last a bit shorter than expected. However, everyone, including me, had to wait until lunch was over to see if the rumor was true. I felt like everyone else; anxious to know how they became. How was this going to tie down? What is my reaction going to be when I see them _together?_

Olivia sat next to me in the next class. I felt like one of them, waiting for the gossip to begin. "What did you tell them?" I asked.

"That Red and Cedric are a new matchmaker." She giggled. "It's quite exciting seeing everyone's reaction. Watch," She cleared her throat and picked a random girl across from her. "Hey Chelsea," the girl turned around and looked surprised. I couldn't tell if she was surprised because Olivia knew her name or the fact, she was talking directly at her. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" She asked nervously.

"That Weasley girl and the Head Boy are dating?" She smiled. The girl named Chelsea dropped her jaw.

"No way!" She exclaimed. "I didn't think it was possible for a fourth year to date a _Head Boy_, especially, _Cedric Diggory._" She was full of anger now. I didn't bother correcting the correct year Ginny was in. It wouldn't matter anyways. She did look like a fourth year and not a fifth year.

"Yep, so, tell your little friends about it." Olivia waved her off. The girl took this for consideration and obeyed the Slytherin Princess. I turned to look at her once the girl was in deep conversation with her friends.

"Excellent." I told her. "The more hated fans the more the rumor will be believable." I smirked as she smiled by her success.

"Exactly,"

We saw Granger coming in by herself. Olivia and I watched her sit down. Her eyes were only on her school supplies, very organized. I looked at her disgustedly.

"Granger may look like a rock, but she believes easily."

"Really?" I was shocked. I thought she didn't believe in any type of rumor. She preferred to look things up in a book and believe what it says, then believe in a simple rumor. "But she's so obsessed in researching things." I glared at Olivia.

"If it's about someone she cares about, then yes she will believe it. At first, she'll won't, but the more information you give her, she slips out."

I had the urge to try it myself. Feel the power to loose Granger's mind. I've done it before, but nothing like this. "Can I try it?" I smirked.

"Go for it. I'm sure you won't ruin it. Just remember the same steps I've told that girl and everything will be fine." She lightly patted me on the back and smiled. I glared at her darkly before returning my eyes back on Granger.

"Hey Granger," I said.

"What Malfoy," Her eyes didn't remove from her desk.

"Did you hear about your little friend Weaslette?"

"What about her?" Her eyes remained. I glared at Olivia and she gestured for me to continue. I felt like an idiot, hovering over my desk just to talk to Granger.

"Her and Diggory are a thing," I smirked when she looked up at me.

"What?" She said. It took her a moment to adjust the concept of someone she disliked and actually took it for consideration. Then her eyes narrowed. "Are you lying about this?"

"Why would I lie?" I said. "My friend and I witnessed their love session on our way here." Granger glanced at Olivia and she waved.

"That's impossible though." Granger said.

"Would it be possible if you saw for yourself?" Olivia said. "I know it's a bit of a shocker, but it's true, besides, we never lie." She smirked. Granger sighed.

"Aw it's okay Granger. I know you're frustrated because Weaslette is hotter than you and is able to date someone above her level." She had the hatred glowing eyes.

"That's disturbing, dating your best friend." She shrived.

"If I am correct, but didn't you date your best friend?" Olivia said.

"That's different!" She snapped.

"How?" I asked.

"Because he isn't in seventh year, where as she's in her fifth year," Granger shouted with such range, it was quite scary just by witnessing it.

I ended up being hundred percent right. After third, all the lower classes knew Ginny and Cedric was a thing. Step three was to prove if the rumor was true. I tried acting calm, maybe less anxious, but I couldn't get the idea of seeing them together, even if it was a fake cover up story. However, I had to behave like a good boy and not ruin the plan, as Olivia quoted. I gagged and yet I still obeyed Olivia like a pathetic dog.

Lunch came around and either did Ginny or Cedric were at their table. I also took note Daphne was missing.

"Don't worry too much about it." Olivia said as she observed me looking at the Gryffindor table. "Daphne's preparing their entrance down the hall." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she goes over broad by her cast victims.

"Ugh, you people are doing too much." Pansy quoted when we entered out the Great Hall. "The more you approach the eye-witnesses the more it will be unbelievable."

"Are you saying this now, because Daphne isn't here?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, she's always around. I couldn't subject my feelings whenever she's around or she'll cut my head off."

"Well you can say how you feel now. She isn't around." I smirked. Pansy laughed.

"Yeah right, I got gossip girl's best friend here," Her thumb jerked to Olivia. Her response was smiling brightly.

Further down the hallway, I saw my beautiful crush heading towards my direction. They were making their grand entrance, which looked pathetic. It was like one of those movies where a beautiful couple comes through the screen as their hair blows out their perfect faces. It was more disturbing because I ignored their faces and saw their interlaced hands.

I wasn't jealous nor was I disturbed, anymore. I felt as though someone socked me in the ribs and I whimpered for air. I was crushed deeply into million pieces. No matter how much I repeat it was unreal the more I wanted rip the agony my heart was suffering.

I felt such a delicate pathetic loser. My mind was trained to be strong not weak. I was raised to be powerful not powerless, but at this moment, all of the things I suffered, all the struggles I went through with my father didn't exist. I felt flimsy.

I started realizing I wanted her, more than I expected. I started wishing I were in Cedric's place and holding hands with her. I wanted to be the guy everyone was afraid not to mess with my _girlfriend._ If only I _could _subsist, that guy and call her my _girlfriend._

I heard a low growl behind me. I smiled when Smith looked helpless like me. He watched Ginny and Cedric pass him, still grasping the news. I wanted to laugh, but I was pulled by Olivia, Pansy or Blaise.

Word was going around Cedric and Smith was going to fight. Diggory was a bit worried, if they were caught by one of the professors, they were going to take his Head badge away. I told him not to worry about too much.

"If it does come down to that, then everyone is going to be on your side." I exclaimed fully. He relaxed awhile after. I didn't tell him who was going to be on his side, but he got the hint by not asking.

My doubts on him grew less and less welcoming, more likely as a friend at need. I guess it wouldn't be very bad of being friends with a Hufflepuff. As I said before, I don't normally have a problem with them.

It came down to this, Cedric staring at Smith as he talked amongst his peers before the fight. I'm sure half the school behind me was growing impatient. I was too. If the stupid prat wouldn't hesitate before the fight, then Ginny wouldn't be so bouncy next to me. I couldn't exactly tell her to relax because eye-witnesses were close by. So, I glared at her and she caught my calm warning eyes to stop her bouncing. She calmed instantly. I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

Moments later, Smith approached to Cedric, just inches from each other. "What ever happened to respecting your peers, Cedric? Got bored of your nice attempts of saving the world?" He wasn't very good at calling him out. Cedric knew this as well and smiled.

"I do have respect. Ginny needed someone. She needed saving, so I took her in as a best friend should. The next thing I knew we started liking each other." Smith was disgusted.

"Whatever! You took her away from me!" He cried out, desperate to make himself the good guy. I wanted to laugh and not in a humorous type.

"I did not!" Cedric shouted. "If I must remind you what happened a month ago?" He raised his eyebrow, making Smith looking uncomfortable.

"Don't start that. She deserved what she wanted." He explained. Ginny gasped.

"No she didn't. You raped her, dim-wit!" The instant Cedric screamed those words out, everyone gasped and within that millisecond, the crowd turned against Smith.

Smith was also in shock. His eyes widened, mouth quivering; finding the correct words to say. He was growing more and more nervous as he watched the crowd, glaring at him. He made the stupid original move and punched Cedric in the jaw. Cedric took an inch back from the force of Smith's punch. Everyone broke into laughter. Cedric didn't hesitate He punched him square in his jaw. The crowd "awed" by the force their Head boy had.

All the hits were made on Smith, and only a few hits or throws were aimed at Cedric. It was obvious who the better man in the fight was. Smith slammed his head against the stone wall. It looked like it hurt, but Cedric didn't flinch and I'm sure it didn't hurt because Smith wasn't strong enough to put force in his punches or throws. That's why he was a Chaser and not a Beater.

He was about to kick him in the ribs when I noticed a petite girl walking towards the guy's fight. I turned to look if I was mistaken by another girl that was short with red hair, but as it turned out, I happened to be by Pansy. I groaned. I feared to look back, but had too. This crazy girl is a handful.

Ginny started shouting at Smith. Smith was surprised. Cedric and I exchanged looks, and we both understood. I had to stop myself from grabbing her when she punched Smith right in the nose.

"Ginny, are you crazy?" Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at her in shock.

"What the _bloody hell _was that for?" Smith shouted. He was holding on to his already broken nose.

"That's what you deserve you frigging liar!" She screamed loudly.

"Ginny!" Her brother stepped in. "What is with you, are you crazy?"

"Shut up, Ron!" She snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?" Her brother looked confused. Ginny sighed heavily. It was obvious why Weasley was confused and shocked all the same by his sister's actions. He obviously didn't know what happened—the real reason.

"Zacharias raped me!" She bellowed out. Her brother turned to face Smith in the attempt to murder him.

"Zacharias!" Weasley shouted. Potter and Granger struggled to keep Weasley settled by restraining him back.

"Ginny!" Smith was surprised again.

"How could you do this to me?" She continued to scream. She punched him again. It was quite appealing thing to watch. She may be hard to handle, but least she knows where she stands.

Smith was more shocked then before. He didn't expect it to happen. "Ginny, why are you telling people," He paused and whispered _rape. _I'm sure it was because he knew the crowd was against him and didn't want anyone else punching him.

"Because it's true," She snapped. "You deserve everything that's coming your way and don't expect everyone is on your side. You should know by the looks of the crowd, you don't have anyone." She punched him again. He screamed once again.

"Stop punching me," He tried saying. His nose was swollen and dark reddish purplish. It was disgusting to look at.

"No!" Ginny punched him again.

"Ginny, maybe I should step in." Finch-Fletchley lightly put her by Cedric's side. He also punched his friend. Everyone laughed again.

"What was that about?" Smith shouted.

"That was for hurting Ginny!" He punched him in the ribs.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall came in a bit too late, but least she came. She looked from the Head Boy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, then to Smith. I caught Cedric's glare. He eyed me to take Ginny with me. So I grabbed her before McGonagall had the chance to see the furious Ginny. However, someone else saw—Smith. He wasn't supposed to see me take her hand and bring her close to me. Ginny wasn't supposed to step in and take revenge on Smith. If none of that happened, then I wouldn't be next on his horrible fighting list.

"Who started it?" Professor McGonagall was furious when no one answered her first question. Instead, of answering verbally, everyone pointed to Smith. He looked alarmed by this. The professor's eyes glared at Smith with an explanation. He stood there uncomfortably and laughed quietly.

I knew his temptation of fighting his best friend was over. And our work here is done.

The next Quidditch match was in the next few weeks, Slytherin against Ravenclaw. I slacked off for the team and that wasn't a great response, since I was captain. I had my teammates do a few warm-ups before the practice really began.

One of the Beaters approached to me. He was about my size and had brown hair. He was quite annoying at times. His name is Jared.

"Hey Draco, I had a suggestion." He paused quickly that I didn't have time to open my mouth and say no. "Instead of hitting the Quaffle at the back of my broom, can I do a flip in the air and kick the Quaffle in the goal post?" His blue eyes glistened excitedly. I had a blank expression. That was a clever idea, but also kind of stupid.

"This isn't American soccer, Madison. Go practice your shots; you've been slacking off lately." I snapped.

"But I've been practicing kicking it the air all summer." His overjoyed voice lowered when I failed to grant his suggestion.

"Well then that was a mistake you've made. You should have been improving your shots, shouldn't you?" I questioned him. He nodded. "Then practice on them or you won't be able to play against Ravenclaw." Sometimes I wished I chosen intelligent players and not the dim-wits on my team.

I climbed on my broom and kicked the ground for takeoff. However, I was about ten inches from the ground when someone behind me yanked on the bushy wooden sticks on the back of my broom. I flew off and landed on the ground on my back. I coughed of the lack of oxygen I was supposed to contain.

Smith leaned over me, smiling by the fact he put me on the ground. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" I squeaked out. He continued to smile, disturbed immorality smile.

"You are the problem Malfoy." He exclaimed. I got up and looked at my audience. My Quidditch teammates were my only audience, and that was okay. I got Blaise on my official side. I turned away from them and saw just in time Smith swinging his arm towards my head. I managed to pick up my broom off the ground. I pulled a baseball move. My broom was the bat and his swinging arm as the ball. He screamed in agony. I didn't hesitate as he does. I started beating the crap out of him.

He made some hits, but my hits were more effective. I knocked him down against the trunk full of Quidditch supplies. It exploded into a massive mess. I heard my teammates chanting my name.

I won the fight when I knocked him down by my fist. "Don't _even _think you are better than me you stupid prude." He remained on the ground as I shouted to my teammates practice was over. I was inches away from him when he said something I didn't expect from him.

"It's a cover up. It has to be." He said.

"What's the cover up?" I said disgustedly.

"Ginny and Cedric. I saw before McGonagall busted me out. You grabbed her hand to pull her away from me, as if I was the monster. I saw it." I laughed. I laughed so hard that my ribs started aching.

"In your oversized, obsessive me you have created dreams. I laughed a bit more. "Apparently you don't know me at all. I despite red heads; they're too annoying that I can't be in the same room they are. However, I can give you props for scoring with Weasley's little sister." I was disgusted by the words for various reasons.

Blaise and Theodore Nott followed after me. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen."

"He had it coming." I looked at Blaise; he seemed to be suddenly distracted. I then looked at Theodore. He looked somewhat relieved it wasn't him I beat the crap of instead of Smith.


	12. Hate the Age of Seventeen

**Note: **This is the last chapter of Draco's POV. If you happen to like his pov in with Ginny's, then let me know in the review :)

**Warning: **I am aware I am human. I tried my best to Draco's adventage. If you personally believe he doesn't act this way, then who cares. I see him in this way, and besides, he was never a "bad" person. I see him as arrogant.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). Which sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

* * *

**Title:** _Hate the Age of Seventeen_

**Taken Place:** _Draco's POV_

**Date: **_G:__Fifth year D: Sixth year, February 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _II:12_

* * *

I wasn't able to fully accept my sixth year ended. Maybe it was the fact my father sent me a letter, explaining Voldemort wanted a word with me. I was struggling to grasp the reason for why he would want to see me.

Then a sudden realization accrued when I was watching the seventh year graduation class with the rest of Hogwarts. I ignored Blaise's raised eyebrow. There was two days until my seventieth birthday and Voldemort was already weighing my options of becoming his follower. I groaned in my seat. I haven't much given a thoroughly thought about the topic—maybe only once when I came back from Christmas break. But within those five months, I had something else to include that will never be an exception in my heart.

Yes, I did love her. My first instinct ended up being right. As much as I wanted to be with her, I had to stand by my friends, as they will receive theirs the same time I was. I can't leave them after promising I will stand by them and die for them.

There wasn't much of a choice to make, since this aspect happened.

As the ceremony ended as most of the students cried. I was standing alone, watching her. Her best friend, Cedric Diggory, caught me and signaled her I was watching her. Minutes later, he departed from her and Luna. What an ass.

She slowly approached to me. No one was really watching or caring I was with her. I wanted to hold her for the last time. I wanted to kiss her before I left. I didn't want her to know I was leaving completely. I couldn't bear to hurt her.

She has been through so much within a month or so and she's handling everything well. She is a tough girl but, she is also a sensitive, delicate girl from the outside. I'm afraid of telling her why I'm leaving and yet, it was her life I was protecting.

She was silent when she came up to me. I had so much to say, but I didn't know how to begin. I was a bit relieved she spoke first.

"This was an interesting year. Wasn't it?" She smiled sweetly. I couldn't help but smile stupidly.

"Yeah, it was."

"Hey Gin, come on!" Her brother's shriek made us both jump. "We need to start heading to the train." Ginny looked at me sadly.

"Guess this is goodbye then—for now." Her stances were uncomfortable. She didn't see how I was really feeling after she walked away.

"Goodbye Ginny," Her name didn't sound painful as I spoke out.

I saw her again when I was looking for Blaise on the train. He was off somewhere and I needed his opinion on something. She was in the compartment, alone. I slid in through and closed the sliding door shut.

"Hey," She was excited to see me.

"Hey," I said. I was looking through the small window of the compartment door, seeing if anyone was coming. Just in case I pulled down the blinds.

"Dra—" I kissed her before she had time to finish my name. I kissed her as I always have; a desirable passionate, heated kiss.

I loved how it powered me and thirst for more. I tried to contain myself and not smash her on the soft, inviting train seat. She quickly caught on, but didn't stop for herself. Her hands moved from my neck and raffled my hair. I held her tightly in my arms, not letting her go for anything. I made a swift move and locked the door, so no one would barge in.

I departed the kiss; she edged for more. "Say my name," I told her in a whisper.

"Draco," it sounded so perfect in her soft voice. She smiled when she saw me smiling. "This is so crazy," She said.

"What's crazy?" I asked her.

"Us. We are supposed to hate each other and from the beginning we ignored each other—especially, you. I blame you." She laughed quietly.

She was right on some level. I never made her life miserable, as I have done to her brother and his two outdated friends. It never accrued to me that it would come to this day, that I was here holding her tightly and wishing I could have her.

"You know you're right." I kissed her lightly on her lips.

"That means something," I froze. She leaned back, looking at my frozen body. "When you told me not to trust you I listened. And I thought it would be a good thing for us, but the more you said it the more I couldn't be away from you." She lightly kissed me.

"Ginny," I whispered her name. It was hard to tell her there will never be a "us" part. She and I wouldn't mess around next year—because everything will be over. I didn't deserve her, even if everything about her was perfect. She needed someone else. Someone who was going to take care of her, someone she can support and trust.

She couldn't trust me. I was right from the beginning. So why was it so hard to let her go? Because she was never mine I could claim.

She was waiting for me to continue, but I didn't need to. She already knew.

"I guess you're right, about everything." I remained where I was.

"So, who should go out first?" We released each other. Her mood slightly changed.

"What about you? I'm sure your brother is wondering where you went off too." I lightly laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I should." She said thoughtfully. "I did escape without them knowing." I raised my eyebrow and she laughed.

"I guess I'll see you around, Draco," She smiled and walked out of small compartment.

Once she was gone and the door slid closed, I groaned and plucked on the seat. I didn't know what I was being punished for. I didn't know why I had to let go the girl I loved. Did _all _Death Eaters have to leave the one they truly loved, just so they could protect them?

The only good thing about all of this is that Ginny didn't know why I was leaving her. She only thinks because she is in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. This seemed to lighten my mood, but not entirely.

I took the matter in another direction. What if I _did _get my mark two days from now. What if there was a real reason behind all this confusion. Would I found my answer once I get it? This was more of what my father would know. I figured I should tell him, because he is my father—but not a father I always wanted. I guess he's like a step-father.

The compartment door opened again. I didn't flinch from the sudden distraction, but maybe highly annoyed. Pansy was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and was staring at me blankly.

She and I never really had a complete discussion about the break-up. I had no intention to make the awkward silence between us be a problem. I had no problem ignoring her.

"Nice seeing you again," She began. I looked away. I already have issues with Ginny and that's more than enough to deal with. I'm only one person for God sake! I can't deal with Pansy now. She's already done with. "Are you still mad?" Sensing I didn't reply. "Are you ever going to talk to me?" Her tone of voice was starting to get nervous. I wanted to roll my eyes.

She's acting as though I completely blew her off, which wasn't the case. She actually had the nerve to talk to me, alone.

"I don't completely ignore you. I talked to you sometimes." I said.

"Yeah, but not like you use to, we were like inseparable." She said calmly. I glared at her as if she were stupid.

"Because we were dating," I didn't want to argue with her. There was nothing I could argue.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry." She walked inside. She flinched when the compartment door shut loudly. "I know I was a complete idiot to do that to you, but I am really sorry."

"That took you seven months to say that to me." I spat rudely. "I could have gone without a pathetic apology then sit here and waste five minutes of my time, and only you could do that." She pursed her lips in a tight line, but didn't answer right away.

"If I tell you the real reason you would think it was an excuse, so I'm not going to bother explaining my hesitation. However, I am saying my apology now because if I don't, I know its going to haunt me until I do."

"I don't want to hear it." I was annoyed. "Can you please leave so I can be in peace?" She opened her mouth to speak, but the compartment door was once again opened. I rolled my eyes when it was the rest of my friends.

"I was wondering why the two went off too." Daphne smiled.

"Don't get too excited. It's nothing to get overwhelmed about." I said in a bored tone. Pansy was on the verge of tears. I didn't bother looking at her in full direction. I had enough with the past issues that I wished I were back at home, wishing I could die.

I didn't hesitate at his door. I knocked twice and his sharp voice answered in a quick swift movement. He was standing by the door, half closed. He didn't bother greeting me.

"I need to talk to you." I told him. He looked to his right, where his desk was and then looked back at me. I wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but he nodded and opened the door widely enough for me to go through.

"What is it?" He asked. He gestured me a seat. I didn't take it quite yet.

"Let's say hypnotically, I get the dark mark. What are my intentions after getting it?" My voice was even and not a sign of depressed. This was how I was really feeling. If there were a way for me to be with her, I would take it.

My father isn't very bad as I make him be. He's not nice, but he can be civil. The way I treat Ginny, is the way my father treats me; equal to your own kind.

"Your intentions will obviously be what you want them to be." He said.

"Let's just say I don't know what my intentions are." I was lightening up to the conversation, but also very cautions. He could snap in a quick second.

"That's something you need to figure out, son. Do you even know why you're getting the dark mark?" His eyebrow perked up.

"Because we have high hopes of me becoming the next Dark Lord." I inquired lightly.

"No," He hesitated. "You're getting it because it's your destiny. Becoming the next Dark Lord is part of it, but not entirely. You already have fans following you and respecting you. You were born to lead, not follow."

I listened, but my mind was off in another direction. It was a subject I was afraid to ask him, but would he get upset if I mention it. I took a quick look at him, before deciding to go for it.

"Did you love anyone before mother?" I asked suddenly. He looked taken back, but quickly replaced it with a blank expression, like once before.

"Are you changing the subject?" He asked.

"Well something has been bugging me for the past few months. And I just wanted to know if you were in my situation in the past." I was hoping he wouldn't ask what my issue was before telling his side of the story. But he didn't, though he seemed like he wanted too.

"Course I did." He said. He's eyebrow raised up again. I nodded for him to continue. "Please lord don't justify the words I'm about to say to my son." He whispered to himself. I was confused. "I was in my fourth year when I meet her." He began.

I now took my seat. He stopped mid sentence, watching me before continuing. "Her name was Vanessa. She was the most beautiful incredible person I've ever meet. She was also very talented." I could tell it was hard for him to explain his old love to me. He tried to hide the hurt in his voice, but I knew better. He was the one that taught me to hide your emotions.

"I made the mistake of telling my father. He hated her family and he said I was supposed to do the same, but I didn't listen. I continued to see her behind his back. When I turned sixteen, I got my mark. That's when everything changed. I left her telling her I wasn't able to fulfill her existence and that she doesn't deserve me. She understood, and then disappeared and I never saw her again." He paused. He wanted to lower his head, but had a hard time doing so.

"So, how did you and mother meet?" I asked lightly. I understood his reason to stop, so I respected that. He hesitated again, before answering me in a lighter tone.

"It was quite a miracle I got a second chance. Your mother hated me the first day she saw me. Her father rearranged a meeting with my parents, consulting a marriage. However, she was only fifteen years old and I was seventeen. It wasn't an official rearrange marriage; it was only decided between the couple that was involved. I told the adults I would give them a month or two to give them my answer. They agreed. Within those two months with your mother were the best of my life."

"How did she take the dark mark?" I was only taking out the important information and using it to conclude mine. This was useful information I needed.

"She was surprised, but fascinated all the same." He made a small smile.

"Thank you, Father for this. It's what I needed." I smiled lightly. I was getting up from the seat, but he stopped before I had time to reach the door.

"Now, you tell me, what is with all the hypnotically stuff," He asked. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I replayed back when he told me he made the mistake of telling his father who he loved. He didn't exactly tell me how his father reacted, but I wouldn't be that stupid to ask.

"Draco," His voice raised a bit higher, waiting for what he knew what was coming. I waited a bit longer to calculate if I should tell him. What was one of the obvious reasons why his father would get upset, excluding his family hating hers? Was she a Ravenclaw? A Gryffindor? My voice squeaked as it spoke in my head.

"What house was Vanessa in?" I asked him. I was in a bit of a haze, but tried my hardest for not letting it explode too much on my words. He was silent, maybe figuring out what he already knew, but trying to adjust to the sudden question he wasn't ready to answer.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "It doesn't matter where she came from. What does matter is that you don't let it affect the task that's soon coming. This girl you desire shouldn't be the problem for your hesitation."

I knew from the start he knew she was a Gryffindor. I also knew this Vanessa girl was in Gryffindor as well. He was in a place where I am right now; however, he made one mistake. I know my answer now. I wasn't going to loose Ginny. My father was given another chance. I wasn't going to get another chance. I was either going to hate my future wife or just have light feelings for her.

Saving my life as well from my father, I agreed. "I know that Father, but what I want was what you wanted in the past. However, I'm not loosing her this time."

I could feel the heat of anger that was approaching, but his face remained blank, no emotion. I got up from my seat again and I was heading out the door, when he finally spoke.

"She's nothing worth for the Dark Lord, Draco, remember that." His voice was an echoing nightmare it seemed. I didn't meet his gaze nor did I reply. I opened the door and left.

That evening, Voldemort took a quick visit at the manor. I'm assuming for my father. I was waiting all day if Voldemort would explode from anger, but that never came. My father wouldn't discuss "personal information" to his master. It was one of the reasons why I loved who I was. Secrets were just a Malfoy thing.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I was lazy to get up so I told whoever to walk in.

"Hey, Draco," It was my mother. She lightly placed her soft warm hand on the side of my cheek. "The lord wants to see you." She whispered, as if he was standing next to her.

I opened my eyes and she was staring at me. "What for?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I better hurry though. He says he has other death eaters to introduce. Whatever that means," She waved her thin arm as though she cared less.

I sat up on my bed and looked around my room. I needed a moment to put myself back together before seeing my future master. I could feel my mother's eyes on me, watching me closely.

"Is something bothering you Draco?" She asked curiously.

"No," I said.

"Don't lie to me. Something is bothering you and I could tell, because you have that exact expression your father uses when something is on his mind—way too much." She raised her eyebrow, waiting for me to reply. I sighed. She wasn't going to let this go until I tell her.

"Maybe later," I said quietly. She nodded and pushed me out my bedroom.

Voldemort and my father were waiting for me in the meeting room. I never much liked this room because horror crimes happened in here. But that was when I was younger and now whenever I came into the purple room, it was rather smoothing.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Draco." He smirked. "I'm just curious. Have you been doing your task I have asked you to do?"

It took me a moment to know what his task was. A disgusted disgust appeared on my face. How could I ever forget Voldemort's idiotic task. Potter seemed not to cross my mind. I hardly saw him, which was a bit of a shock.

"No sir," I said honestly. He only told me to do the task if I haven't decided if I wanted the mark at the age of sixteen. But I did make my choice. "The reason why is because I made my choice." I finished off.

"Your choice is what exactly?" He interlaced his fingers, signaling he was interested.

"Becoming a death eater," I said quietly. Voldemort broke into a smile.

"Very good, Draco, very good," I remained silent. "The night on your birthday, you will receive the mark. You may be excused."

I glared at my father. He smirked from the attempt of my choice. He may also know I was on to something, which I was. I kept my promise to him. I wasn't going to loose her.

It was June fifth, my birthday. I already see my future at the palm of my hand. Later tonight, I will receive my dark mark, and then my whole life of creation would fail the instant the ink spreads against my skin, so much for hating my own birthday.

However, I was prepared for whatever what was coming. I was going to be with Ginny and I am actually going to try. All my nightmares of getting my mark will be over and I can finally be left alone by my father and Voldemort. The only problem is if she still wanted to be with me after all of this is over.

I got up from my bed and went downstairs. My mother was going to have a fit if I stayed too long in my bed. I greeted her with a scratchy good morning greeting. She smiled gradually and handed me a Hogwarts envelop. I took it with no sign of excitement. It was from Dumbledore. He mentions about me becoming the Head Boy, blah, blah, blah, and Granger would be the Head Girl…great.

"I told you working your hardest would get you somewhere." My mother said happily.

"Yeah, well now I'm suck with Granger for the rest of the year. That's something I didn't want. She and I were Head Prefects and that was the pain in the ass. And now we're going to be living together." I shrieked. I couldn't imagine being stuck with _her _all year.

"Well, maybe that's what you need," My mother said lightly. I looked confused and disturbed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Isn't Hermione Granger you like?" My mother asked. I was horrified. I gagged by the fact my _parents _even thought I liked Granger.

"No!" I shouted. "She's completely horrified to look at!"

"Oh, thank goodness," She put her hand on her chest, relieved it wasn't she. I was still disturbed that my parents ever crossed a muggle-born.

My birthday continued to drag dreadfully. I couldn't exactly enjoy my seventieth birthday when I got Voldemort heading to my manor in the next few hours. My friends and I stayed in my mother's over expensive living room. She despite of seeing me in there, but held herself for kicking me out.

Night came. Daphne tore her eyes away from the window and turned towards us. "I'm afraid," She said quietly.

"Afraid of what?" Pansy asked.

"Well, is this what we really want?" She looked at each of us.

"It was your idea that all of us should get it, besides," Blaise glanced at me. "You made Draco chose."

"I didn't choose anything," I snapped.

"Chose what?" Daphne titled her head.

"Draco _loves _Red," Blaise cooed. I widened my eyes.

"Blaise!" I shouted.

"Stop denying it. Besides you told me,"

"Yeah, just you, not everyone else," I was so upset I threw my mother's pillow at his face. He laughed and caught it before it broke anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daphne looked sidetracked.

"Because I promised all of you I would get the mark with you." I said.

"Well you do know once you get it, you can't be with her," Olivia said.

"Yeah I can." I said.

"How?" Daphne asked curiously. I sighed. It wasn't as if I didn't want to tell them my plan how to get Ginny to be with me. They have been with me through all of this and maybe for once I should let them be apart of what was going to happen.

"I figured out a way for her and me to be together," I whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

It was time to die. I was with my friends, waiting as each student in my year or above received their dark mark. By the looks of it and by the expressions all of them had, getting the mark hurt.

The remaining death eaters were surrounding Voldemort as he stated the junior's information. I watched Marcus Flint receive his mark. He saw me glaring at him and stared at me until he stood by the rest of the newest death eaters.

Voldemort watched me as well as he finished off one by one. He also is optimistic for me. "Crabbe," His focus was on my own body guard when I was kid. "State who you are,"

"Vincent Jamie Crabbe. I am seventeen years old I am still currently in Slytherin." Crabbe said proudly.

"Do you wish to become a death eater?" Voldemort ignored Crabbe's overjoyed voice.

"I want to become a death eater." He smiled. Blaise and I were silently laughing by his cheerful smile. This was no smiling matter. It was either die for your master or die for yourself. Daphne leaned beside me and whispered for only Blaise and me to hear.

"I guess he isn't that dumb after all." Blaise and I agreed.

"Excellent," Voldemort cracked a malevolence smile. He grabbed Crabbe's arm and un-cuffed his sleeve and relieved his forearm. Voldemort used the tip of his wand and pursed it against Crabbe's bare skin. He whispers a Latin spell.

From where I stood, I could hear the tattoo sizzling controllably. Crabbe was one of the few people that screamed in agony by the pain. Voldemort released his wand away from Crabbe's forearm and stuck out his hand, towards the newest death eaters. He followed after them greatly.

"Greengrass," He spoke. Daphne sighed next to me. She didn't have Voldemort wait for her and approached to him with a few seconds. "Inform who you are."

"Can't believe she is going through this," Blaise whispered.

"Daphne Sandra Greengrass, I am sixteen years old and I am still currently in Slytherin." She paused. "And I want—want to—be—become a death eater." She said quietly. I felt so bad. She was standing there alone, probably crying. Voldemort gave her an uncertain look. When she continued to stand there, wordless, he processed.

She gasped by the burning tattoo running through her veins. She screamed painfully and at that second, it was over. She stood beside Crabbe without waiting for Voldemort's direction, looking pissed off.

"Bulstrode," and so it continued on, most of the junior death eaters choose to become a death eater. There was still time to escape, but after seeing Daphne suffering, I couldn't back out. I basically didn't have a choice.

The only left was Pansy, Blaise, Olivia, and me. We were all anxious who he was going to pick next. Was it Blaise? Olivia? Me?

"Parkinson, approach now," Voldemort ordered. Pansy gulped and walked towards him. She was probably the worst from the girls who got their mark. She was already crying before she even spoke. "Inform who you are,"

Pansy took a deep breath. "Pansy Liana Parkinson, I am seventeen years old and I am still currently in Slytherin."

"Do you wish to become a death eater?" Voldemort asked.

"I want to become a death eater." She was a bit better than Daphne. She didn't stutter or freaked out. She said it calmly, but her voice had an edge to it.

Her scream was the loudest, louder than Daphne's. It ranged throughout the whole woods, and then she sniffled as she walked beside Theodore Nott.

"Zabini, you're next," Blaise gasped by the sound of his name. I looked at him.

"Do the right thing," I whispered. I knew he heard me; his response would be in the next few seconds.

"Inform who you are?" Blaise nervously looked around and caught me in sight. He took a deep breath and began.

"Blaise Aden Zabini, I am seventeen years old and I'm still currently in Slytherin."

"Do you wish to become a death eater?" Voldemort smirked.

"I want to become a death eater." Blaise said quietly. He winced by the touch of Voldemort's wand and twitched by the sizzling burn on his forearm. He left just as Daphne has, without Voldemort's sense of direction.

"Vanson," Of course he was going to do me last, it was so typical. I looked at Olivia. She lightly smiled.

"I'll be fine," She mouthed. She patted my hand before approaching to Voldemort and waited for further directions.

"Sate your status,"

"Olivia Annette Vanson. I am sixteen years old and I am still currently in Slytherin."

"Do you wish to become a death eater?"

"I want to become a death eater." Olivia said. Her scream could have been measured to Pansy's, but maybe a little louder. After she received her mark, she broke into tears.

I feared for what was coming next. I looked at my friends as everyone else looked back at me. My poor friends were emotional wreck. I needed to be with them. I knew they wouldn't go this far if it wasn't for me supporting them. I helped them begin it and now I'm going to finish what we started.

"Approach Malfoy," Voldemort said. I didn't hesitate. The instinct my name was called, I walked towards my future master and continued to walk, until I was an inch from him. I wasn't scared of him and I wasn't going to begin now. "Sate your status."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am seventeen years old and I am still currently in Slytherin."

"Do you wish to fulfill your destiny as a fellow death eater?" I had the urge to roll my eyes, but decided against it.

"Yes. I want to become a death eater." I said too darkly. Voldemort smirked and I'm sure somewhere around my father was as well. Voldemort placed his wand on my forearm and whispered the unusual Latin spell. Just at that moment, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.


	13. Frame the Untouchable Love

**Note: **Hello readers! I actually lied about the last chapter being Draco's last POV. _This _chapter is the last of his arrogant self. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and I love the responses! You all have been great with me! So thank you. This _is _a short chapter, but it's really cute Please review and put in your thoughts.

**Warning: **I am aware I am human. I tried my best to Draco's advantage. If you personally believe he doesn't act this way, then who cares. I see him in this way, and besides, he was never a "bad" person. I see him as arrogant.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

_Shy Susanna Malfoy__: _The reason why I rewrite PB because it didn't have much of a balance, and I wasn't really satisfied with the story as well. However, the original story never disappeared. There are scenes from the original transferred into this new version. I also haven't thought about that, considering writing _this _as a separate story…hmm…I'll look into that.

* * *

**Title:** _Frame the Untouchable Love_

**Taken Place:** _Draco's POV _

**Date: **_Ginny: Sixth year Draco: Seventh year, September 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _II:13_

* * *

The next morning, I had a massive headache. I groaned under my pillow. I wanted to lay there in my bed and sleep. Although, that much didn't work for me, I had to get up in an hour to meet Blaise and Olivia at Diagon Alley. I got up and took a cold shower; hopefully the massive headache would go away.

Unfortunately, the process of my massive headache was from last night. I kept on repeating on the event over and over again.

I meet up with Blaise and Olivia at the _Quidditch Supply Store. _I needed new equipment for my team and having great balance key equipment wins the best, for instances, beating Gryffindor at their own game. It's like saying Slytherin being better than Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor being better than Slytherin. No. We had to be better at _all _times.

Blaise and Olivia were in their own wild world. They were arguing about something and once in a while I hear one of them shout out a random word from their conversation. It was irritating when I tired keeping my mind distracted from Ginny. I thought Quidditch would take my mind off it, apparently my mind failed terribly.

"Blaise, we're innocent!" Olivia shouted through the busy aisle. Blaise, a few strangers, and I glared at her.

"Olivia, we aren't innocent anymore." Blaise whispered. "Get it through your head." They were fighting again. I'm starting to believe they're bipolar. One hour they are giggling and flirting and the next hour they are arguing and can't stand being in the same room.

I turned to face them directly. They both took this by surprise. "Look at you two fighting in public about your personal life." I was aiming for rude comments and tell them to shut the bloody hell up, but a bunch of little kids walked past us. Once out of earshot, my expression changed and whispered darkly. "Shut the bloody hell up. Do you want everyone to know what you are?" They shook their heads. "Then shut up. You're both causing me a headache."

"Why are we here anyways? It's boring," Olivia said a few minutes later. Blaise answered her when I stared at one of the aisle.

If I wasn't mistaken, I've seen a girl with red hair, almost pasting her mid back. I shook my head. I must be going insane. I couldn't possibly see her _here. _But why not? She played Quidditch and not to mention a great player. Better than Potter, I must say. She could be here looking for a new broom? It was possible.

I left Blaise and his future girlfriend behind. I knew they were going to follow soon after. I went looking for that mysterious girl who might be the girl I love. Ugh. I felt such a softy. I followed her into the various broomstick supplies. I didn't have to double check if it was her, because it was. I recognized her long, perfect loose curly, pulled back into a ponytail. She was petite and curved from head to toe. It was Ginny.

"Psst!" She looked around before noticing me. She was shocked for a split second, but then smiled shyly.

"Hey," she walked over to me.

"You're looking for a new broom?" I questioned her. "What happened to your old one?" She looked back at the many variety broomsticks before returning her big brown eyes back to me.

"Well, I was." She looked disappointed. "I was looking for a new one because my brother George broke mine and used it for his and his twin's experience. I came here to buy another one until I realized how much they were." I had a good idea of where she was coming from. She didn't have to explain her family was poor and couldn't afford things they really needed.

On the other hand, my family came from a very rich family. If it wasn't for my great-great-grandfather being a traveler and found gold trashed in some cave, then I'm sure I would be in her state.

"I could loan you some money?" It wasn't a question for her to answer. No matter what she said, I was going to buy her a new broom. I didn't know why I was doing this. I figured it was because I finally admitted to myself I loved her not _in _love, but loved her and I was willing to make her happy.

By my offer, her reaction was full blown shock. She didn't expect for those words to come out from my mouth, neither was I.

"Oh, no—I—I can't have—you do that. It does—too-much, please don't," Her face was pink from being embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile.

"My offer won't take no for an answer," I smirked. She blushed. "Here," I handed her most of the money I had and put it in her hand. "It won't cost anything," I smiled again and left before I kidnapped her and took her home with me.

God. Why did she have to be so bloody hell beautiful?

It was then I meet up with her again. I kept wondering to myself why this was happening? Was I _supposed _to invite her somewhere? What was the deal?

"Hey you know what you should do?" Blaise asked in the small café where I was staring at her like a psycho stalker.

"What?" I asked without looking at him.

"Invite her to go to my house?" I glared at him silently and Olivia widened her eyes.

"What?" She asked in complete shock.

"It's perfect. My mom isn't home and its super hot and we can go swimming." Olivia and I didn't make a comment. He continued without our approval. "Besides, Daphne probably invited Cedric, so she won't feel awkward around us."

"Are you stupid?' I asked him. "I can't do that,"

"And why not," He asked.

"It's suicidal." My remark got him to shut up while I finished my butter-beer in peace.

The rest of summer was a drag. It was weird because I felt more excited to go back to school, then to actually wanting to stay home. I guess all my excitement was going towards Ginny. I kept looking for her at the London station, but I didn't see her, or her family around.

I handed Blaise my luggage. "Don't forget about my stuff." I told him as a joke. He fake laughed and threw my luggage with the rest of the crowded luggage's.

"So, Head boy, how does it feel to be the top of your year?" Blaise asked me. I had completely forgotten I was Head boy. I smirked.

"Feels excellent, however, guess whose Head girl?" I spat darkly.

"Granger?" He questioned.

"Ugh, yes." I couldn't say I wasn't surprised that Granger became Head girl, but couldn't Dumbledore or some other staff pick someone that wasn't so obvious. It seems as though she was just handed the badge for being the smartest, most annoying student in seventh year.

"By the way, your partner is heading your way." He smiled at me before stepping in to the train.

"What Granger?" I asked her the moment she approached me. It took her a couple of seconds to speak.

"We have a broad meeting in fifteen minutes at the Head compartment with the new Perfects."

"For God shake, Granger, I haven't even stepped foot in to my misery life yet, and you're already scheduling meetings! Seriously?" I raised my eyebrow as she looked around looking embarrassed.

"It's in the handbook!" She exclaimed. "If I was the one in charge I would have the meeting in five minutes, not fifteen minutes." She rolled her eyes.

"Granger, can I ask you a personal question?" I continued to glare at her with my eyebrow raised. The signal to be onboard blasted from the train.

"No," She snapped.

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked her the question anyways, and as expected she gasped. I smirked. "I mean, you look so fragile that's it's starting to notice." Granger gasped again. I boarded the train with the continuous smirk.

I med up with my friends soon after, but it was only Blaise in our compartment. "Where is everyone at?" I asked him.

"Daphne and Pansy went to talk to each other secretly, and Olivia, I have no idea." He was upset when he spoke Olivia's name.

"So, what's the deal with you two? Are you ever going to get with her?" I asked him. It has been three years since they liked each other, but they haven't done anything about it. Instead, they make each other miserable. They are just like Weasley and Granger, but only Olivia and Blaise are well—Olivia and Blaise.

"I don't know, but she says she's dating Dean Thomas." Blaise spat.

"Really?" I heard of him before. He also dated Ginny."

"So, what's the deal with you and Ginny? Are you two going to go for it or are you going to sit back and watch her make a move on someone else?"

"It's more complicated then you think." I said.

"Oh, really?" Blaise said. "Because if it were me that she liked and I liked her back, I would have her within a millisecond. Come on, dude, it's been a year already!"

"It's only been 8 months!" I barked.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. I groaned from my seat and left the compartment.

Once I was out, I spotted her at once. She looked so beautiful in her regular muggle clothes. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were a shade of faded raspberry color. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and it bounced with her when she laughed. I wouldn't be surprised if I was fuming from my mouth because she was—

"Dude," I looked at Blaise. "Do you want everyone to know you have a thing for the Weasley girl?" He questioned. I noticed must of the students that were nosey were staring at me and Blaise.

"So?" I smiled. I admitted she is worth my life, and when things got bad, I am willing to protect her. Therefore, she's worth my life.

"Whatever you say Slytherin Prince, but you and Gryffindor Princess are made for each other no matter how much you ignore it." Blaise smiled brightly.

"Yeah, whatever," She was talking to Potter on the side of the narrow hall. Normally, this would've bothered me, but at this very moment it doesn't.

I approached to her within a few seconds. Potter noticed me, although Ginny didn't, since she was talking to him.

"I told you Ron and Fred were going to beat you if you mocked them about how they play Quidditch." She laughed. I smiled at her. Potter continued to look at me as though what-the-hell-am-I-doing-here.

"Ginny," I smirked at Potter before looking back at her. She turned around and just as much as I was happy to see her, so was she. Her brown eyes brightened the moment I spoke.

"Oh, my gosh, Draco, you—" I took her hand, and although there were already gasps coming from the witnesses, I managed to ignore them. I pulled her closer to me andthen, I did the most abnormal thing any Malfoy could have done—well, with witnesses around. I kissed her. Thousands of more gasps spread like an infective disease.

She broke the kiss and said, "oh, my gosh, Draco." She shyly got closer to me.

"Ginny?" Potter looked at her in questioned.

I also heard Daphne from down the hall. I tore my eyes away from Ginny's eyes and looked at Daphne. She was with the rest of my friends, shock spread across their faces. Also not to mention, the entire school had just witnessed my infection for Ginny. Great.

"Uh, Draco," Daphne said.

"No time Greengrass, he has to attend to a meeting." Granger pushed me to go forward. She also almost knocked down Daphne as well.

I was glad I got away from the staring. It felt nerve wrecking to watch every pair of eyes glaring at you as if, well—not God.

"Since Malfoy scored almost every pair of eyes for his little mishaps, let's continue." Granger handed each of the new Perfects a paper and handed mine last. I glared at in boredom.

"Now," Granger continued on. "I've talked to Professor Dumbledore about the cottages and how it's disturbing to have students out in about without a curfew. He has also agreed and also had me make some arrangements."

"That would suck for you because you just now limited yourself with the entire boy community." She glared at me darkly and I smirked.

**

* * *

**I was back in my original compartment after ten minutes. I managed to escape Granger before she made another meeting. There wasn't much time for me to catch my breath when Daphne barged in. I don't think I have ever seen her upset since fourth year when I kissed another girl while I was still dating her.

"Daph?" I questioned horribly. I managed to speak a bit clearly after running down forty compartments.

"Don't." She snapped. "Do you know what you are getting yourself in to, and even for Ginny?" She stopped me again. "Not only Potter is after you, but her_ brother_!"

"I'm aware of this, Daphne. I'm not afraid of Potter and Weasley, even with them together. I'm good." I patted her on the back, trying to ease up the conversation, but her flaming blue eyes managed to make me unsettle.

"MALFOY!" I could have sworn that my name was echoed in every direction from the train. Daphne smirked and let me alone with Ron Weasley. He walked in my compartment with a red face and his hands were in fits. He resembled Ginny a lot, but she was much cuter.

"Hey, Weasley!" I generally say this when I dislike someone. I tend to greet them as if the person and I were best friends, unfortunately, the person knows this, and so it annoys the hell out of them.

Weasley twitched. "How dare you kiss my baby sister?" He yelled. It didn't bother him he was causing a scene in the open area of the compartment.

"Actually, she isn't a baby. She's sixteen." I said. He gawked at me curiously, but then he went back to yelling.

At this time, Potter catches up with Weasley and looked at me with his glasses. "You're dating her?" he asked loudly.

"What?" Weasley and I said together, but two opposite outcomes. "Am I what?" I asked him.

"I just came back from her when she told me you two starting dating over the summer?" I ignored his rude tone at the moment. I thought back when I meet up with her over the summer. Did I ever ask her out? I don't remember doing so.

Then, it came to me. I kissed her in front of everybody. Normally, she and I would find each other, and then I would kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was, in my head of course. So, what I did was out of the ordinary, for the both of us. It made some type of sense.

I traced back to Potter's disappointment. "Don't freight over this Potter. I know how much you _love _her." He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Malfoy; I'm sure she'll be crying in the next for days." He said.

"Are you trying to say she's a crybaby?" I asked.

"No! I'm saying that you'll make her cry because you broke her heart." I let him continue his babbling about how he thinks I'm going to destroy Ginny's life. He may be right, but his assumptions were way off.

"Look, Potter," I cut him off in mid sentence. "If you think I'm going to hurt Ginny because you think that's the guy I am, then I feel twice as sorry for you. I'm not the one that's going to hurt her. You are. You may have not noticed, but her big, fat, obsessive crush was on you, and you cared less about her feelings."

I left it at that and went searching for my new girlfriend. She was further down the hall and I slipped in her compartment. "Hello, girlfriend," I smiled.

"Oh, so Hermione told you." She said shyly.

"No. Potter did, and if I might add, why didn't you wait until I asked you properly?" I asked jokily. I saw her best friend, Luna, glaring at me. Ginny giggled.

"Because it's better this way," She said. "Besides, you _kissed _me in front of everyone. What was I supposed to suspect?" I rolled my eyes and pulled her towards me.

I kissed her again. Luna wasn't much of supporter since she cleared her throat loudly, and when Ginny and I looked at her, she said, "Listen Malfoy, I know how much Ginny likes you, and no matter what Cedric and I have done she _would _not let her feelings come across. I do hope you take good care of her as if your life is depending on it. She's all I got, so I can't have you ruin her life." Afterwards, she threw a chocolate frog at me and went back to reading _The Quibbler. _

I looked at Ginny. She held her in laughter in spite of what Luna threw. I spotted the chocolate frog and picked up. Ginny eyed it, and then she threw it back at her friend and started laughing.

Did I tell you she was perfect?


	14. Book III: Fame

**Note: **Chapter 14 is up! Whoop! So, a little background on this chapter. This is continuing chapter to 13, only difference is it's in Ginny's pov. A new character is introduced and she is my creation. I also try adding Ron into this chapter because I figured a brother like Ron makes a story lighten up :). Hermione is meaner, but I really do like her...in the movies. I actually don't like her in the books. Oh, and I think Zacharias reappears again. I'm not entirely sure. Don't forget to review XD

**Disclaimer:**IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _Fame_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_Ginny: Sixth year Draco: Seventh year, September 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _III: 14_

* * *

I was the girl everyone was looking at. Their glares were the pleasant of my over hyperactive mood I tried containing as I walked past them, with him. Students were jealous of me and they were furious with him. However, I was happy I was holding his hand and walking down the corridor, his friends behind him.

I could see the smirk across his face as everyone glared at him, but he was also in a hurry. I didn't know where we going and I didn't want to ruin the attention by asking.

I'm assuming why everyone's stare was full blown shock and others froze in the middle of their actions just to look at us. It was because they never figured a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were able to converse and had no intention the lies behind it. We only hated each other because it was set in our parent's minds, and many generations before that. I'm also sure it's because it was Draco. _Draco Malfoy_. He was supposed to hate all living human beings that were beneath him.

This didn't affect me at all though. I just smiled at others. I knew the Slytherins were going to have my back—the Royal Slytherins in fact. The other Slytherins despite me and were giving dark, deviously glares. I shadowed closer to Draco, making eye contact with him.

"Don't worry about them." He told me. "They can't get pass the fact I'm touching you." He looked up and down at me, and then smiled when he reached to my face. I blushed. He checked me out in front of everybody, which was something I had to get use too if we were going to be together.

I was back in Draco's cottage, just him and me. I wasn't completely scared, but if I imagine other things and not reality, then I would be completely fine. However, his smile distracted me.

"What?" I asked. I tried hiding my frightening voice.

"I expect our relationship to be very interesting." He thought for a moment as I drifted off into space. He had a point. Never, maybe fifty years ago or longer, were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin ever shown to become a couple. It sounds devious even dangerous, but also exciting.

"I completely agree with you." I went to sit on his lap and he greeted me greatly.

"I won't be surprised of how many students would hate us." He laughed.

"Aw, love, everyone already hates you," I laughed too. He acted as though he never heard of this.

"They do not. Everyone loves me,"

"That's what you think. The girls probably don't, but I'm sure you dated half of them." I glared at him. I knew it was true, but I wanted to know if he would tell me, almost as though I'm testing him.

He was silent for a second or so, "Yeah, I guess that's bad on my part. But look at you, everyone calls you Gryffindor Princess."

"Who calls me that?" I liked the nickname, it was better than Red. I was also curious who named me this. Normally, when you're named after Princess means you're popular in some obvious way.

"Blaise," Draco wanted to laugh.

"So, you're known as Slytherin God," I shot back.

"I know," He smirked. "I came up with that."

"Really?"

"No. That would mean I look into myself too much." He laughed when I crossed my arms and gave him my non-believable stare.

"You're also known as Slytherin Prince," I told him. He smiled widely.

"Now, I know that one," He and I laughed. We stopped when we realized what we were laughing. "How did the subject change into nicknames?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know," We smiled. "So am I in the group or do I need a little more lessons?" I giggled.

"I don't know, lets find out," He whispered softly. He started leaning over to me. I suddenly found our position very attracting and kissed him before he reached two inches from my lips.

Our lips crushed into a passionate kiss. But this kiss was different. Different from all the other kisses we shared. I'm assuming because we shared our true selves and expressed it in a heated overwhelmed kiss.

"So am I in?" I was breathing heavily and maybe a bit light headed. Draco nodded and then smiled.

Transfigurations were a pooper. I loved how Professor McGonagall teaches, but if she taught a more reasonable and interesting subject, then maybe I would find her class interesting enough. Unfortunately, I was so bored and fallen asleep in class. Luna had to wake me up before McGonagall caught me.

When the bell rung I got up quickly and headed for the door before anyone else had the chance to put all their things in their schoolbags. Once Luna slowly took her time, she caught up with me in the hallway.

"Someone is in a rush," She commented.

"I won't see him after Potions because after dinner he has head duty right after and he won't be back until really late." I pushed past people without saying "excuse me." I felt desperate, trying to reach to him.

"Aw, look at you. The last I seen you like this was when you had a huge crush on Cedric." She replied brightly. I smiled.

"It's a bit different now," I told her.

"How?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend,"

"The Slytherin Prince," She said a bit too loudly. I stopped when a bunch of students from different houses gawked at me disrespectfully. I didn't show a sign of expression and walked off.

I saw Draco ahead, talking to Blaise. I smiled. "I'll see you later," I looked at her. She smiled as well and walked away. I glided toward Draco's appearance and hugged him from behind. I heard him laugh.

"Look at you two," Blaise explained sweetly.

"What?" Draco and I said together.

"You two are so cute. Talk is spreading you two are the hottest couple in the school, but then there's also talk of you two being the most hated couple on earth."

"I like the hottest couple in the school," I replied jokily.

"Yeah, me too," Draco laughed.

"Oh, we better get going." Blaise said. "Pansy saved us a seat in the front of the class room and you all know how much I love sitting in the front,"

We walked into Advance Potions and took a seat across from Pansy. Once we took our places and set our schoolbags on the table, Pansy spoke in a rash tone.

"So I heard Nelia Louis heard of you two," Pansy was looking directly at Draco. I watched the two change expressions. Pansy was first panicked but as she observed Draco, she seemed worried. Draco, on the other hand, widened his eyes and looked as if he was going to freak out any minute.

I knew who the girl was and what she was capable of, and I was even a bit scared of her. She was as you can say, better than Daphne and much prettier than Olivia ever is. She's more dangerous and evil looking. She has blonde wavy hair, but the last I seen her, she cut off her long hair over the summer. Her waves were the current of the soft waves in the lake.

"What about her?" I asked Draco, but Pansy answered for him.

"She's Draco's cousin," I gasped.

"You have a cousin that goes here?"

"I didn't believe it either when Draco told me his hottest cousin went here," He's expression quickly disappeared of the talk of his cousin. Blaise laughed in spite of himself.

"Don't go hitting on her. I won't be surprised if she made you cry." Pansy and I laughed as Blaise gave him a dirty look.

"What is she going to do now she find out about Draco and I?" I asked to whoever answered.

"Tell my parents. Ugh, that stupid bitch," Draco slammed his fist on the table. I was surprised and relieved no one heard him slam his fist on the table, but then the thought of me slamming my fist. Wouldn't that hurt?

"Your parents?" It was my turn to widen my eyes.

"Don't worry, they know about you—well not who you are, but they know I like a Gryffindor." Draco said.

"You told them?" I shouted.

"I was confused!" Draco shouted back.

"You don't think I was too, but you didn't hear me telling them about it!"

"Shh, you guys are making a scene," Blaise whispered. Draco and I looked at each other for a second, and then back to the quiet room around us. I fixed my position and was now facing Pansy directly.

Professor Snape came out from his small office and greeted us. Well, it wasn't much of a greeting; it was more of a sarcastic comment. He went around each table handing us books for our lesson: _Justifying Squad Frogs. _When he came to our table, he paused more dramatically. He gawked at Draco and he stared back.

"Draco is there something you need to tell me?" He asked quietly. He looked past Draco and looked at me. I was curious of why he was asking this and then the sudden consideration shocked me. I had no idea seeing myself with the Slytherins, and I ignored everyone in the room, including Snape.

It must have look weird and maybe a shock for the class to see a Gryffindor sitting in the same table without being paired up and also seeing me sitting next to Draco. I took a peek of how close Draco and I were and then looked directly at the trio.

My brother had the sign of murder status, but first wanted to tattle on my parents as Nelia Louis has done for Draco. Unlike Draco's parents, my parents didn't know I had a thing for the Slytherin Prince Charming and it would cause my mother a heart-attack and my father throwing his frightening temper.

I turned away from the trio's disturbing stares. "No sir, not at all," I could feel Draco smirking. Snape looked at me one last time before slamming four books on the table.

"Well, that was uncomfortable," Blaise looked nervous.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure my father will tell him once I fix the mishaps situation Nelia caused."

"What are you going to do to her?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know," Draco snapped.

I didn't pay attention much after that. I was getting distracted by the glares I kept repeating in my head. I knew for sure Ron was going to kill me once that shrill bell rings. Hermione would yell at me for the fact I was dating the most asshole in the school and Harry. Harry may be on my side, but most likely be on Ron's side.

The distracting became more noticeable when I couldn't spell the right words. I kept crossing out words every two seconds. The class was semi noisy, so Snape wouldn't snap at me for cursing. Pansy, Blaise and Draco looked at me at the same time when I kept messing up the word _situation. _

"Are you all right?" Blaise raised his eyebrow.

"No!" I snapped.

"She's your problem," Blaise replied quickly after.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"The trio wants to kill me," I gave up on the word of spelling "situation" and moved on to the next words so I could finish the sentence.

"Why do they want to kill you?" Pansy titled her head to side.

"Apparently, they want to destroy what matters the most to me, oh, and they really hate Draco."

"Ha!" He laughed.

"Aw, sucks for them," She looked at the trio and winked at Harry. He was the only one that was paying attention to our conversation. Harry took this gesture shocking and looked down on the table.

"Love, you're going to start getting use to people hating you, maybe disrespect you, unfortunately, that won't last long, because I will have them done within a millisecond."

"I don't remember people hating your ex-girlfriends," I whined out.

"They did for me," Pansy piped in. She seemed thrilled and not bummed out as I was. "Everyone hated me, even the slut girls that wanted him."

"Yeah, but that's you," Blaise said. "This is Gin's problem." He looked at me as he spoke to me. "On the Royal Slytherin's behalf, we promise you will be become stronger and develop attitude by the students immateriality.

"That is true," Pansy agreed with him. I did too, but I didn't have the words to say it.

"Don't worry. We will fix the problem after class." Draco said smoothly. I nodded and focused on my assignment for the rest of class time.

Draco and I had four problems that needed to be cleared up before any nerve whacking, out of control, war happens. First, we decided the Golden Trio would be our first tester. I would try to calm them and hopefully make them understand the situation at hand and then we head for Draco's cousin and then our parents—prepare for the worst.

When we reached to my old friends, my ex-boyfriend and also close friends with the Golden Trio, Seamus Finnegan was there. Could this get _any _worse? Seamus was my longest relationship and maybe if he wasn't such a pig and craved Lavender Brown, then we probably would still be dating.

He had a smug face, standing behind the Golden Trio like the scarcity cat he was. I didn't acknowledge their presence. There was no use. The problem we were trying to fix was going to be a bad one. At the moment, I thought it would be easier to tell my parents.

"Hey, Finnegan!" Draco said cheerfully. "I haven't seen much of you lately. Are you still hiding from the Quidditch match?" Pansy, Blaise, and I snorted.

"No," Seamus snapped. "Maybe if you weren't such an ass and didn't have to distract our Beater, then we would have won."

"Is that what you think?" Draco asked. "Keep saying your team is better than ours and see what happens to you and your teammates." He had the threaten tone of a savage ready to attack. I smirked like the other three, but then I wiped the smirk off my face and glared at Draco.

"Excuse me," I stood my guard when he looked at me. If I show I can be tougher than my own boyfriend can, then maybe Ron would consider less low about Draco. However, he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ginny, are mad?" Ron snapped. He pushed Hermione out of her way, almost knocking her to the ground. He ignored her. "What do you think you're doing with this thing?" He pointed to Draco; calling "this thing," my boyfriend.

"Ron, I am sixteen years old. I've been through so many things you probably still don't know about, but Draco likes me and I like him. And we are going to stay together no matter how much you hate it."

"You called him by his name?" Harry looked shocked.

"He has a _name" _Ron widened his eyes.

"I had a feeling you were going to go for him." We all looked at Hermione. "Everyone falls for his charm Ginny and its ashamed you fall for it or it could be you two are the perfect match."

"What?" Harry and Ron glared at her angrily. She smirked toward my direction. I had a bad feeling about this. She was trying to ruin my social reputation and Harry and Ron don't know about.

"Gin is a Miss Flirty-Flirty. She gets guys attention by seceding with them in her devious way and for Malfoy; well you know what he's capable of girls." She smirked again. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh my God, Gin!" Ron shouted. "I thought you were innocent?"

"I am!" I shouted at Hermione. "You're just jealous because your first boyfriend ever wouldn't kiss you all over and do the things you wanted." I snapped. "So don't go saying I'm the slut of the school, when you're the Wannabe Slut of Gryffindor!"

"Oh, Gryffindor girls' fights are much better than Slytherin girl fights." Blaise commented.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, I hate you so much."

"I hate you more," I said darkly. Draco pulled me away from the Golden Trio before I had the chance to punch Hermione in her jaw. Hopefully, that would shut her up about her bragging.

As we reached outside of Hogwarts grounds, Pansy said, "Are you ready for your fight?" to Draco.

"Yep, since the day she ruined my life."

We arrived at Hogsmeade shortly and instead of making a left, we made a right that led straight to our cottages. The more number we past the three hundreds, four hundreds and five hundreds the more I was growing nervous. It was almost nerve whacking to be around the Slytherins. I never talked to Draco's cousin before, but she did make a comment about Luna in our fourth year. She was also in my year, so that made things more uncomfortable for me.

We stopped at five hundred and twenty-two and without knocking, Draco walked in. I was the last to walk inside and close the door. Her cabin was greener than Draco's cottage and maybe more forest like. I saw two girls sitting in the living room. They were smiling.

"What a surprise?" Nelia said. "I thought this day would never come," She laughed.

"Drake, I love your cousin," Olivia exclaimed excitedly.

"Then be her best friend," He said rudely. Olivia ignored him. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled shyly back.

"What do you want?" Nelia asked.

"What did you tell my parents?" Draco went straight to the point. Nelia smirked.

"I told them about your littlest Gryffindor girlfriend. Her presences weren't what your father expected and your mother cried her heart out." Nelia pulled the heartbreaking tone. "You really disappointed your parents Drake and I won't be surprised if they come and get you."

"Ha! Look, you had no right to tell them. I was getting ready to tell them, but then your big mouth went and tattled on them." Blaise was in the middle of sitting down when Draco caught him. "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"I've been standing forever and—?"

"No!" Blaise groaned and went to lean against the wall.

"Listen," Nelia looked back at Draco. "The more I love seeing you yelling at me about my selfness needs, I really don't give a crap. You should know better not to be with _those_ people." She glared at me darkly. I chose not to say anything, in case Draco snapped at me.

"My father knows I like a Gryffindor and so does my mother—"

"But they didn't know she was a Weasley. You brought shame to the Malfoy name." Nelia shot.

"You brought shame to your family name when you—!"

Nelia smacked Draco with a pillow before he said anything she didn't want anyone to know. "That's different!" She shot back after almost knocking down Draco.

He glared at her angrily. "You had no business telling my parents! It's not your problem!"

"You shouldn't be with her anyways!"

"I should be if I love her!" Nelia gasped. I haven't seen her look shock of all the times I've known her. Her eyes were wide enough, that they were almost ready to pop.

"Ugh, you a-hole! How could you fall for her?" She started hitting Draco with a the pillow again.

"Ugh, you're such a whore!" Draco swiftly grabbed a pillow and starting hitting his cousin with it. I was astonished and amused by how childish they looked, although the only difference is, the name calling was over top child language.

"Pansy and Gin, grab Draco's pillow. Olivia and I will pull Draco," Blaise ordered. We scrambled to get hold of the things we were charge of. Pansy and I were smacked a few times by the wild cousins.

Pansy and I reached for Draco's pillow before it smacked Nelia or us and right at that second Blaise and Olivia tied down Draco and took him outside. Pansy and I followed quickly after.

I was reading Cedric's letter when I came back from calming Draco down. Apparently, when I needed my guy friend, he happened to be in Italy for a business trip on behalf of Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. He won't be back in England on September thirteen, so that gives me a week or so to maintain my peace.

There was a loud pounding at the door. I was surprised Daphne or Olivia didn't wake up from the horrible loud noise. I had no clue who was at the door and I moved swiftly to the door and opened it. However, I did not expect it to be the Golden Trio. Harry seemed to be the only calm. Ron was just upset and Hermione, the same like any other day. She happened to be the first to speak for the two boys.

"Can we come in?" She asked rudely.

"Well by the looks of your expressions, you might burn my roommate's living room and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate that very much." The trio never knew much about me. They didn't know I had the courage to stand up for myself or the attitude of a Slytherin. But as they are seeing this for the first time, they will accuse it was Draco's plan to brainwash me. On the country, I was curious about Hermione's presence. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Head boy right now?"

"This is a bit more private on your behalf Ginny." Hermione replied. "I mentioned it to him earlier and he said it was fine." I didn't quite believe her statement or maybe Draco's response of letting her ditch like that. I was expecting his arrival very soon.

"Anyways," I smiled to hide my amusement. "I find this much unexpected to see the three of you—at my door,"

"Yes, about that," Ron said darkly. "Do you care to explain you and Malfoy?"

"I would love too," I encouraged them to play along. I wanted to be amused since I was bored out of my mind. It would be quite a show to watch them huddle and pretend to hate me. "Would you like to come in?" I opened the door more widely. I saw Hermione glaring at me stupidly. I regained my laughter and closed the door after Ron was inside.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I took a seat, the single couch and let the trio take the bigger couch.

"Hmm, let's see," Ron thoughtfully. "How about the fact you and Malfoy are together." He snapped. I wanted to tell him to be quiet because Daphne and Olivia were sleeping, but decided not too. If the arguing got out of control, Daphne or Olivia would come out and have my back.

"It's very simple. We got into the talking, became friends for awhile, and then he asked me out." I paused. "Duh Ron, everyone knows how every relationship works."

"You were friends with him?" Harry asked smoothly. He could have taken this into consideration, but then again, it was Harry, and he's not much of a forgiving person for awhile.

"He and I were civil, not so much on the friendship side," I exclaimed.

"We came back to school three weeks ago. How can you become friends with him with that amount of weeks?" Ron shouted.

"You're forgetting last year. He gave me a detention like the first week of school because I was being disruptive. Ugh. If it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't be together…" I thought more about this. There was a point there. He never knew I existed until I bumped him in the corridor. And that was a year ago and now he and I are dating and we are going through a problem of telling everyone.

I had the trio glaring at me with shameful looks. I giggled for the lack of attention and cleared my throat. Just then, Draco walked in and close by was his cousin, Nelia. She had the smirk and Draco was far by upset. "What are you doing, Granger?"

"Talking to Ginny," Hermione replied.

"I could see that." He snapped. "But you have a job to do, so get out there and murder everyone with detentions."

"Can't one of the prefects take my patrol? I promise I will make it up." Why was she in desperate need to stay? Is it because she wanted to yell and tell me what I'm doing was wrong. Draco and the other two boys seemed to agree with me.

"Bossing my girlfriend around and telling her your bad examples isn't going to cut it. It's sad enough she's more mature than you and she's a year below you." Draco smirked when Harry and Ron snickered behind Hermione's back. I smiled by the attempt of him protecting me. Nelia, on the other hand, was furious.

"What's with all the commotion?" Daphne tripled in the living room.

"Yeah, people are trying to sleep," Snapped Olivia.

"Look at what you did Hermione?" Ron said. "You made the girls grouchy," Hermione glared at Ron darkly. I giggled.

"What's the problem?" Daphne sat on the couch, pushing Ron out of her way and took his place.

"We are here to make _our _friend see the light," Hermione spat.

"She isn't dying," Daphne said angrily.

"Come on Granger, this isn't your place." Draco pulled Hermione out the door as she protested.

The side of the lack of attention on me was brought up again. "When are you going to tell mom and dad?" Ron asked.

"Soon—maybe after your graduation," I said quietly.

"Oh, so they can take their anger out on me?" Ron shouted. "That's a great way to treat your brother, isn't it Ginny?"

"Well you blamed me for stuff," I said hastily. "You blamed me when you got yourself locked in the Quidditch cabinet and told mother it was me and she locked me in there for two hours." I had my voice steady but I knew I was winning the argument. Ron normally flinches when he know he's loosing.

"You also burned down the cabinet." Ron said. I laughed again. "Gin, he's dangerous. Why would you put yourself in the hands of a death eater?" I eyed him curiously. Harry must have told him Draco became a DE, and now, Ron is shoving it back in my face.

I know Draco; including his friends are death eaters. I didn't find this hard to believe, but it was heartbreaking as I clearly remembered when I found out over summer break. But that didn't matter. All that matter was love was in the air. Cheesy. I know. He haven't treated me no different, however, he has treated me as a princess. When I giggled, Ron and Harry glared at me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Look, Weasley," Olivia was beside me. "We know she's your little sister and all and you want to protect her, but that's not much needed. We are who we are by force, not by choice. Draco and the rest of us have been treating her the way she _should _be treated." I was outspoken by Olivia's words. I never heard her say anything like this.

"Draco is going to kill you if he heard what you just said," Daphne whispered in her ear. I took this for consideration.

"We have been treating Ginny the way she's supposed to be treated," Ron snapped. I sadly looked at him and Harry for his sake.

"Uh, no you haven't." Daphne spoke. "Until this day, she would not have been existed in other people's lives, except for the three of you." She raised her hand to prevent Ron from interrupting her ongoing words. "We promise on behalf of the Royal Slytherins, we will _not _hurt Ginny in _any _way. We promise to be there for her for, and we will be her best friends. As you already know, friends are important to us. So, consider that,"

"Yeah, that much doesn't matter to me." Ron snapped.

"Ron!" I shouted. He always has to be negative. He hates change and I'm sure it's hard for him to develop all of this in one night. I wouldn't blame him, but at the same time, I wish he would be supportive for once.

"What?" He asked stupidly. "You get yourself into danger and at times you don't tell anyone until you're in the hospital wing. You're almost like Harry." He jerked his thumb at Harry and he slapped Ron's thumb. "But this," He scanned his arm directly at the two Slytherin Princesses. "I'm preventing this from happening before it begins."

"Put your hand down, Weasley or I'll slice it off," Daphne snapped angrily. He did as he was told.

"You're preventing this from happening before it begins?" I wanted to laugh so hard more than slamming his head on the glass table. Ron had so much to learn about me, one of them is I don't let anyone take the important things away from me. "It happened and this is just the beginning," We stared face to face. We had the look of attempting murder for one another. I was ready to make my wish come true by slamming his head on the glass table, but I was stopped.

"What has gotten into you Gin?" Ron said.

"Nothing. You never paid attention to the things I'm capable of, so expect more of me." I stomped on his foot, feeling sorry for him. He whined and bounced on one foot to keep the other off the floor.

"Listen, Ginny, I'm not here to fight or get my foot stomped on." Harry looked at Ron and then back at me. I stared at him angrily. "However, I must warn you to be careful and if you need the support, you can always come to me." He lightly placed his hand awkwardly on my back, afraid I might break it.

He was being somewhat nice and I wasn't going to ignore his caring words. "Thanks Harry, but I got Luna and Cedric for support. Oh, and also my new best friends," I gave Olivia and Daphne a gesture. They smiled proudly which made Harry more uncomfortable than he was before.

"Uh, yeah, we should go now," Harry grabbed his cloak off the couch and quickly walked to the door.

"What?" Ron said. "I wasn't finished—"

"Yes you are, now let's go," Harry said rudely. Ron glared at me rudely before leaving. I was tired from the long argument. I groaned loudly and plucked on the couch. Daphne and Olivia followed.

"Guess it's a bad time to say you did a great job defending yourself," Olivia said smoothly.

"Yeah kind of," I said sadly. She hugged me tightly


	15. There's So Many Wrong Ideas

**Note: **To make up for the lack of chapters and keeping everyone waiting I decided to post two chapters today :). I like this chapter, it has a bit of a humor, unless you disagree. I'm also aware I didn't mention much of Blaise/Nelia as much, but you have imaginations, so you figured Blaise thinks she's attractive and went for it. This is the outcome of how Draco reacts to it. Harry is in this chapter a bit more because well...it's really supposed to be Harry &Ginny. So please review. It makes the author happier XD

**Disclaimer:**IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Title:**_There's So Many Wrong Ideas_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_Ginny: Sixth year Draco: Seventh year, October 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _III: 15_

* * *

There was a Quidditch match in a few days. Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff, and Draco offered to help (like I need any help, but just the thought that counts). The only problem about this is that he didn't stick to our original plan for the day. He decided to stalk his best friend and cousin, and then help his own girlfriend. It's a mid crisis for him and whenever I asked if he wanted to talk about it, he would snap at me and then change the subject. So I'm _trying _to help, but he doesn't want to receive it.

"Why don't you try tricking him into telling you?" Luna suggested. After I told her about Draco's stalker crisis she came up with unbelievable ideas that had no sense to them and most of them I could never see myself asking him or see him answering.

"You mean like saying something, but it means something else?" This grabbed my attention very highly.

"My point exactly," She replied softly. "He may be smart in class, but who knows if he's smart in the real world."

"I think he's smart in the real world, Luna." I said heavily. I was growing impatient with him. I haven't been practicing on my speed because of this dim-wit.

"He became a DE. I don't think that's a smart selection to make." She whispered only for me to hear. She knew how I get when this essential topic comes up.

"It wasn't his choice, he was forced." I snapped angrily. "Speaking of the DE, my worst nightmare arrived." I said bitterly. Luna tore her eyes from me and saw Draco sitting near me and sat as far away as he could from Luna. "Not a word." I whispered darkly. She nodded.

"Hey sweetie, why so gloomily," I took a peek toward Luna. She gave Draco a wide smile. I turned back to face him.

"Is there some kind of law against this whole dating situation?" asked Draco.

"You mean Blaise dating your cousin? Yeah I don't think there is," I replied.

"He's not smart in the real world," Luna whispered to me. I glared at her before returning my glare to Draco. She was really starting to get annoying.

"Well if you put it this way, you can tell her parents that she's dating Blaise. I mean isn't that some kind offensive to you rich people." Draco laughed followed by Luna. He and I looked at her. She stopped laughing quickly.

"Gin, my family doesn't care about anything, only themselves, except for my mother—but that's different. The _only _reason it's bothering me so much is because—well there's nothing really. I mean he's a man-whore and she's a whore." He quietly let his statement settle through his head.

"Well they are _perfect _for each other!" I said eagerly. "The fact that your best friend and your cousin hooked up means freeload for you."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously.

"Least you don't have to worry about Blaise hitting on Gin anymore." Luna didn't notice Draco's shocked recreation. "I mean didn't he have this major crush on her while you were trying to win her over?"

"How do you know that?" Draco asked. "Blaise and I never told anyone." Luna kept her brightly smiling face toward me, and I just kept my trouble death stare at her. I felt Draco staring at me, calming. It's worse than a dark glare.

"Look, Drake, you're making this a bigger problem than it already is. I know something that will keep your mind off things." He opened his mouth to speak. I snapped at him before he began his protest. "Why don't you _help _me like you promised because I got practice in half an hour and I want to impress Harry, and I'm sure you want to brag to him as well? So what do you say?"

"You know me too well, my love." Draco smirked. The smirk that showed darkness behind his adorable smile made me shiver in excitement. "But first, I got unfinished business to take care of." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before stocking off out the library.

I groaned. "Where is he going?" Luna asked in such wonder.

"I'm sure it's related to Blaise and Nelia," I said, annoyed. Luna and I walked out of the library soon after. I had to say I was a bit revealed to get out of that stuffy library. The fresh air from outside whistled through the open widows from the castle, casting students a small chill.

"I have to say Draco is handling Blaise and his cousin's relationship better." Said Luna, "I mean he didn't change the subject,"

"That's because he lost them in the hallway." I said. When Luna kept staring, I finished off that really wasn't necessary. "I caught on his little signals."

I then suddenly stopped. It was a natural thing whenever I saw his tall, elegant form of a seven year Quidditch player. His face didn't help much either. His pure blue eyes showed a bit of happiness and the golden touch of his soft skin crossed me of the dying need to touch. However, I regained the nerves in my system and took a step forward before he noticed my hesitation.

Unfortunately, my friend had a different view on this scene. She didn't notice me frozen still, but continued on her walk. Her strong force of whatever was blocking her made me crash into my ex-boyfriend, Zacharias Smith.

His smile increased when he saw me lying on top of him. I turned a shade of pink and quickly got off him. I gave Luna a very hateful stare.

"Hey Gin, I almost didn't recognize you." How sad. He was trying to make small talk.

"Really? Well I look the same." I said truthfully. He laughed at this.

"Hey so are you ready for the match on Thursday? I was pretty disappointed that my team is playing against yours."

"Why is that?" I stayed guard for whatever small talk he was trying to pull.

"Well because of—you know—about us. I never played against my ex-girlfriend before. It might be pretty weird."

"All I'm wishing for is my team beating your team. Maybe that would bring your team self-esteem down. They need to know how to control their big mouths."

"Really? Is that what _your_ _boyfriend _said?" He took a step forward, heating up the conversation. Even though I was seven inches shorter, I still felt the taller person.

"No. In fact, I'm sure he doesn't know that. Besides, he won't be in the match and let me tell you pretty Huffier Boy, out there will be just you and me. I will be fighting for what I lost and I'm getting it back. All you're getting out of this is you loosing me." I pulled a "Draco" and stocked off. I didn't see his reaction, but I know I will be hearing it from my witness.

"Oh—my—gosh, Gin! That was absolutely perfect!" Luna cheered. "Wow, having six bothers has its price." She laughed the entire time I was trying to escape from her. The good thing was we ran into Draco.

"Draco! Guess who we ran into?" Luna exclaimed with her big, sparkly, blue eyes.

"What?" he looked at me, a bit afraid.

"We ran into Zach, but don't worry Gin told him off." She watched Draco glaring at me once again with his eyebrow quirked up. This wasn't the only look he gives me when I tell someone off, especially my ex-boyfriend.

"What did you tell him?" He asked, still giving me the look of curiosity.

"I basically told him I will be fighting for what I lost and he would be fighting for what he already lost—me."

"Ginny!" Draco snapped. "What did I tell you about bringing that up?"

"Well you asked me what I told him." I said simply.

"Yeah, well now I have to deal with his fagot face." He looked disturbed.

"What is the problem? I thought you loved this kind of thing. Where's the Draco Malfoy I fall in love with!" I shouted forcefully. He laughed.

"That's the thing Gin. When a guy gets told off by a girl, especially from you, the guy gets a little offended. He's going to keep bothering you and trying to get you annoyed."

"Is that why Hermione punched you in your third year?" Luna questioned, she smiled when his smile disappeared and that kept me from not laughing out loud.

"No. And where did you hear that from?" he asked, annoyed.

"Aw, sweetie everyone knows," Luna giggled while I burst into laughter.

"I'm not here to defend myself, but if you must know the situation didn't happen like that, so therefore I wasn't a bother to her. And don't call me "_sweetie."_" He gave her a disgusting look. Luna continued to laugh. He looked back at me and pulled me in his arms roughly and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

"Now, love, remember what I told you. Steady on the speed when you have the Quaffle, that way you get a faster approach by scoring." He kept on reminding me every twenty seconds and it was starting to get really irritating.

However, he was right. When I have the Quaffle and I control my speed, the better aspect of going faster and having a better chance of scoring made this more exciting. It had been an hour of maintaining my speed and I climbed off my broom and walked toward him and Luna.

"When did you learn all this?" Luna asked. "I thought you only knew catching a Snitch."

Draco smiled. "My father taught me every position in Quidditch every summer since I ever rode a broom."

"And when was that?" asked Luna. I smiled and rolled my eyes at Luna's overly obsessive questionnaires.

"I believe I was four years old." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Aw, that's cute; little Draco riding on his first broom when he was four years old." Luna's big, sparkly, blue eyes reappeared again. Her voice was back to the dreamy, weird girl everyone knew her as before.

"Yeah, and then I broke my arm." He said. He was still in a thoughtful daze.

"Okay then," I said, maybe a bit too rudely. "While you two learn more about each other, I'm heading back to meet up with my team." I giggled when Draco and Luna looked at each other for a moment before realizing they were getting along.

"I want to stay and watch you practice." Draco said hastily.

"Why?" Luna asked. He ignored her.

"What for?" I asked. I was thrilled he wanted to stay, but on the other hand, it's a rule. "Isn't that a rule? A Quidditch player can't watch another Quidditch player practice?"

"Oh come on. When do I _ever_ follow the rules?" Draco questioned. I gave this a thought. It's true. He _always _breaks the rules and yet he's Head boy. "Besides," He took my hand and we started walking, Luna trailing along. "I helped you maintain your speed and I'm positive Potter had trouble helping you, and not only that, I want to be with you." He smiled. I couldn't help but blush.

"Does that include you rubbing this in front of Harry?" I asked.

"Course it does," He smirked.

"That's what I thought." I smiled. I'm one of the few people that know how Draco Malfoy works. When he gets too nice and makes sweet comments he's really saying, "I love you and all, but I love tormenting others more." As for me, I have no problem with his little immature hiding secrets. I didn't fall in love for his sweet comments. I fall in love with his secret attacks.

* * *

"Uh, Gin," Harry leaned beside me. "Why is he here?"

"Because Potter I rather be here than watching my best friend and cousin go at it wherever their asses land on." Draco spat.

"Now you see my perspective," Ron got a handful of our team members glaring at him. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Well my sister dated my best friend and now she's dating that jerk," He has the habit of speaking at the wrong time _and _jerking his thumb toward people.

"Ron, shh," Luna whispered to him.

"Okay, so that doesn't explain you being here. It's a private practice." Harry inquired harshly.

"I cleared it up with Snape as an assignment." Draco said.

"What assignment?"

"Who frigging cares! Get on with practice, Potter!" Draco shouted loudly.

"Fine, but any movement from you, Malfoy, and you will get your ass beat." Harry said angrily.

The worse you can _ever _do to someone is smile brightly and feel comfortable about it while the other person is angry. "Okay," Draco smiled. This caused Harry to be an ass to everyone, and it almost caused me to punch him, but Ron and Draco held me back from doing so.

Other than that, practice was great. The Beaters controlled their bats and if a Bludger came after them, they had a great amount of force and smack it away. The Chasers kept eyes steady on the Quaffle as I maintained my speed. The Keeper kept steady and if a Quaffle came any near the goal post, then he would smack it away. I have to say, Ron has got a lot better for the last few years he's been on the team. The Seeker, Harry, practiced a few times. He was more concerned about his team players than a Golden Snitch.

Tomorrow was the day. The day I prove Zacharias Smith; the evil prat that raped me and show him what I got for a small person. He deserves the ass-kicking from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and maybe afterwards Draco will finally shut him up for good.

I was going to tell Draco about this brilliant plan, but he was no where to be found. I looked for him in his cottage, his room, the Great Lake, where they were so many memories, and of course Hogwarts. I was sadden I couldn't find him, so I walked back to my cottage. Daphne saw my gloomily face.

"Still couldn't find him?" I shook my head. "Well maybe he's stalking Blaise and Nelia?"

"Maybe,"

"Hey, what's up guys?" Pansy walked in with the biggest smile on her pale face. I haven't seen her in—oh, God knows when the last time I've seen her.

"Where have you been lately?" Daphne asked curiously. Least I wasn't the only one that didn't caught on her disappearance.

"I meet other people." She said. "Draco won't approve, but I honestly don't care anymore."

"Well good for you." Daphne said. She meant it to be encouraging, but it just came out as a fake encouragement. "Well I don't think Drake will care about who your friends with anymore. He has his own problems to deal with."

"Like what?" Pansy's widened her eyes by the sight of where the conversation was heading.

"He's going through the stage of a madman stalker status." Daphne replied. Pansy looked at me and observed my worn out body.

"Oh, it's not me," I said quickly. "It's Blaise and Nelia."

"Oh, those two," Pansy said. "Well I'm glad I haven't been around then." Daphne and I encouraged her to continue on. "I don't think he wants to know what I've been hearing for the past month."

"Oh, my gosh, like what? What have you been hearing?" Daphne inquired hastily. She was getting impatient by the second Pansy hesitated.

"Okay, if I tell you, promise you won't say anything."

"Promise," Daphne and I said at the same time.

"All right, I heard Blaise and Nelia are doing it." Daphne and I squealed in disgust and only if our disgust squeal latest two more seconds or if Pansy didn't make us promise, then we wouldn't have heard the force of the door slamming shut and breaking a picture frame that was displayed above the fireplace.

We slowly looked up and found a very, troublesome Draco Malfoy. There was only matter of seconds before Draco goes searching for Blaise and Nelia and kills their innocent lives. My mind raced, heart pounding, everything was moving fast and before I knew it, Draco was unconscious on the floor.

Pansy and I glowered at Daphne with wide-eyed. "Why did you do that for?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well we all knew what he was going to do." Daphne answered. "We can't let him run off and murder them. I mean, would he like it if your brother found out you and Draco were doing it. Your brother would go after him and have his head for dinner."

"No I think he will cherish it above his fireplace and when Luna comes home he would cover the head with a blanket and explain it's a bear." I said truthfully.

"Ew," Pansy gagged.

"That's not the point. We can't have him killing anybody. So, Red, it's your job to control him." Daphne inquired.

"What? Why?" I snapped. I didn't see the point of why I was brought in to this. It was Blaise and Nelia's fault for getting together, and it was Daphne's fault for Stupefying Draco.

"Because he's your boyfriend," Pansy cut in.

"So," I ejected. "What if he figures out I'm with him 24/7, besides, what if he gets annoyed by me."

"That is true, about him figuring out; however, this is probably what he needs. He needs you around more often." Daphne said.

"Almost like an attachment basically." Pansy pressed on.

"Okay, so what if I get annoying, and he and I break up?" I paused and pictured it in my mind. I gasped. "Oh, my gosh, if that happens, I blame the both of you!" I shouted at them.

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" Daphne snapped. "He's not going to think you're annoying because you're not annoying as Pansy. All you need to do is keep him away from Blaise and Nelia for awhile. Well until Pansy and I figure something out."

"Okay," I said slowly.

The Quidditch match Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff, but as I like to call it, Tantrum Red verses Huffier boy. I wasn't nervous at all. I was actually excited for the most part. I'm guessing that's why I was bouncy and my hands shaking uncontrollably and whenever someone asked me if I was nervous, I snap at them and then go back to doing my retain. Seeing myself stabbing my broomstick up Smith's—

"Gin, there will be no broom sticking in anyone's asses today, or the days followed by after." I smiled widely by the sound of his deep, lovable voice. I hugged him tightly. He, however, was crushing me. "Oh, sorry," He smirked.

"Don't be," I whispered. I kissed him. It was about thirty seconds to our kiss when we heard someone groaning. He and I laughed at Ron.

"Why now?" He asked. "Right before the game, I don't feel like picturing my little sister kissing _Malfoy_."

"Then don't look, _Weasley_." Draco smirked before giving me another passionate kiss. I was still in the moment when he left and still in a hazy daze when Harry dragged me onto the field.

In every game, even if I was sitting in the stands or walking on the field, I felt a rush of thrilled power inside me. I could never figure out what caused me to be in such a good mood. Was it the fans cheering certain names or cheering for their admirer? Was it the new smell of fresh leather knee caps or elbow shields? Was it the power of being on the best team, even better than Slytherin (I'm never telling Draco that)?

It could be all those things or it could just be me loving the sport of the game. Harry gathered all the players for one quick last minute comments before signaling to Madam Hooch that our team was ready.

I watched Harry making his way to the middle of the field, where the Hufflepuff captain was. And that's when I saw him, glaring at me. I treat him like crap and hate his living guts and yet, he still has that innocent smile on his face. I was disgusted really. He has the power to take control once and he's not taking that one thing I thought I wouldn't loose to him. My heart…

Quaffle in the air, the Golden Snitch seeking into the clear blue sky, Blurgders being absolutely annoying, ramming around, next, all team members in the air. I scored a few pointers, got involved with the other team players, and no sight of Huffier boy. I wonder if he feared me. He wouldn't be the first boy that feared me. I guess Voldemort did something useful while I was down in the chamber of secrets—or maybe my brothers caused this aggression on me.

"Hey Ginny, missed me." Smith zoomed toward my direction. I turned away quickly. "Why aren't you in the game?" He asked.

"I scored most of the goals," I snapped. "Can't a girl take a break?" It wasn't a question he should answer or in fact, a question I didn't want him to answer.

"Well it was different for me." He said in a flirty, annoying way. "You didn't want to stop for anything, even when someone was knocking, you whispered to me to continue and not to stop." Every second that past, he inched a bit closer to me. The anger was approaching and to be a bit honest, I was scared. The scare of fearing the nights I had with him overpowered me, which made me angry and this didn't mix well with me being in the air.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

"No," I said angrily.

"Well I'm going to ask anyway. Do you and Malfoy do it?"

"What kind of _question _is that?" I snapped. "And _why _would you want to know?"

"Why are you so defensive? Is it true then?"

"No you dim-wit!" I shouted. I was a bit concerned of why anyone hasn't stopped us. I mean, wouldn't the announcer mention this little disturbance.

But I had to know. I had to know how far I was on the field. I was a bit higher than a normal Quidditch player should be. I was alarmed by all means. I looked at him with wide-eyes and before he had the chance to take this option to do anything with me without anyone knowing, I speed raced through the clouded clouds and zoomed past the goal post.

I went back into the game acting as though I wasn't high in the air alone with Smith. No one questioned me about this, not even Harry although, he knew something was wrong.

After the game I proved Huffier boy right. "Why don't you celebrate about the fact you lost me completely." I shouted to Huffier boy. He walked past me, he dared enough to do so. "Maybe that will show you how to respect a girl for once." He kept his eyes on me as I heard one of his teammate asking what I was talking about.

I was pulled from the crowd by Harry—quite a surprise. "Are you all right?" He asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked curiously. If it wasn't Harry I was talking to or Draco, and it were someone else, then I would have snapped at them for assuming me for being happy. But Harry never gave me a reason to prance on his pride. He was always there for me, even after we dated.

"Are you sure?" Oh gosh, the eyebrow quirked up. "I was a bit anxious when you left the game for awhile."

"Okay I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going farther than the goal post, but I promise it won't happen again." I held out my hand and nodded my head. I felt as though I was in a court room.

"Does this have to do anything about Smith?" He asked.

"Harry!" some random girl yelled for Harry from across the field.

"Not now!" Harry shouted. I gave him a curious glare. "Girlfriend," He said simply. "Do you want to talk about what he said?" I was a bit taken back. When did Harry get a girlfriend? I shook the thoughts off and told Harry what happened—the short important part.

"He's basically trying to persuade me into doing it with him and the most disturbing question he asked was if Draco and I are doing it?" I made a gagging sound. "What kind of question is that? And why would someone want to know that!"

Harry was the most disturbed one. He just stood there wondering about the same thing or so I thought. "You aren't doing it, right?"

"Right. Besides, the three letter word hasn't even crossed our minds." Harry cocked his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Three letter word?" He questioned.

"S-e-x," I whispered for him to hear.

"Oh right," He shyly half smiled and turned a shade of pink. Seconds later I was called by Draco and the rest of the Royal Slytherins.


	16. Dirty Secret & Rich Halloween Bash Party

**Note: **Okay, so I must warn you before continuing. There are a few scenes where the rated T rating is appropriate. I didn't explain much at the end, but you have creative minds, so here the chance to explore even deeper :). This chapter just reflects how close Ginny and her new set of friends really are. Also, there is a character that is mentioned by name: Alicia Walker. Ginny doesn't explain why she doesn't like her, but in the next chapter or two she explains why.

**P.S. **I had changed the summary for this story. Since I finished the story I had a better view of how the story ended, and I'm hoping I don't change the summary again :)

**Book I: Pink & Black: **Ginny goes through the remaining two years of Hogwarts dealing with any teen girl go through—almost. It's more than Draco & Ginny behind the story. She's easily loved, but stubborn. Her best friends don't know what hit them.

**Disclaimer:**IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs). I also don't own Kesha and Millionaires lyrics.

**Songs in this Chapter: **Lyric**: **_Wha'cha doing over there boy _"Take off Your Shirt" by the Millionaires. Lyric: _Bang, bang, bang _"Take a Shot" by the Millionaires. Lyric: _There's a place downtown, _"Take It Off" by Kesha

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _Dirty Secret & A Rich Halloween Bash Party_

**Taken Place:** _Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_Ginny: Sixth year Draco: Seventh year, October 31, 1997_

**Book/Chapter:** _III: 16_

* * *

Dear Draco,

I have to make this quick because your father is on his way home from work, and he already expects you to know this. This year, we are holding a Halloween bash party at the manor. Your father and I expect you to be there. I assume Dumbledore will not have a problem about this because I know many of the students sneak out. You have to attend Draco, no excuses.

Sincerely, Mother

Draco shoved the letter toward our views. It took us about a moment to read and look at him with an explanation. "I was about to bail out as soon as my mom requested for me to go, _but _I came up with an idea."

"This is bad," Blaise said quietly. Draco silenced him with a tube of cupcake sparkles that we had led out when baking cupcakes.

"It won't be much of an exciting party, unless there is a reason for it to be exciting." Draco explained. We stared at him as he stared back. "So, my love," His grey eyes settled on me calmly. I was curious of what the ferret wanted. "You want to come with me to my Halloween bash party?"

"We have to bring dates to this thing?" Blaise explained loudly before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"It's a bash, duh," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I claim Nelia!" Blaise shouted.

"I own Daphne!" Cedric said from the couch. Pansy looked around Draco and Blaise's cottage room, looking startled.

"Darn it! I need to get myself a boyfriend!"

I guess Draco's plan was to tell his parents he was in love with a poor girl, and was dating a Weasley at the party. He figured it was the right time to tell them, but I couldn't find an easier way not to disagree.

This gave Daphne an excuse to snatch me away and take me out shopping when we arrived in London. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't have time to argue with anybody, and when I did have the chance they would tell me to shut up. My friends were getting on my last nerve.

The night before the party we arrived in London. "I'm going to take Ginny shopping and then take her back to my manor." Daphne told Draco.

"Okay, while you girls take two hours to get ready, meet us outside my manor, for a presentable appearance." Draco mocked at the girls.

A signal of leaving made me hug Draco and kiss him on the lips. "Bye ferret," I smirked.

He smirked too. "Love you,"

"Come on, let's get a move on. We have lots to do." Daphne grabbed my hand and yanked me away from Draco's grip.

"So, Daph where do you live," I asked curiously. I was getting used to the Slytherins that I was growing comfortable with the unexpected things they do.

"Oxford," She replied.

I was staring at myself in the spare bedroom mirror. It was unfortunate of me to be in the most expensive white cocktail dress, and to make the dress more elegant was gold sparkles all over the dress. It was _such _a beautiful dress; I seem to not take my eyes away from it. I tied my loose curls in a side ponytail. My make-up was preferably by Daphne, as she somehow made my face shimmer glow like the rest of my body.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Daphne appeared beside me. I didn't hear her entering the room.

I nodded, of course, that's all I could have done after staring at myself in the mirror, speechless.

"You know, Drake's favorite color is gold." She examined me with her well-done creativity.

"I thought his favorite color was green?" I asked curiously. Daphne paused to look at my face golden glow reflection.

"True, but gold represents money, and that ferret has a lot of money." She explained.

"Yes, yet green represents being a true Slytherin jack-hole that he already is." She and I were going back and forth about Draco. It was odd knowing she knew Draco as much as I know him. She smiled after I finished.

"I'm so proud of you!" She explained loudly. "I _knew _you were perfect for him." She gave me a firm hug before leaving the room.

* * *

No matter how much I despite Draco dancing with Alicia Walker, it made me want to grab his cute butt out of the dance floor and have him all for myself. As much as I screamed out those words, Daphne replied: "He's a guy. They tend to get overwhelmed when they're dancing freaky."

"That explains nothing."

"You knew this about him." Daphne said. "You either suck it up or make him jealous." Daphne and her sister, Astoria looked at me.

"We already know what you're going for." Astoria said. It didn't matter if my new friend thought low about me because truth be hold, her and Daphne _did _know what I was choosing.

I looked at Draco and Alicia dancing together, before I spotted Blaise and pulled him away from the dessert table. He finished swallowing a white chocolate marshmallow down his throat before starting his protesting.

"What's the deal? I was enjoying my dinner." He explained angrily.

"I need you to dance with me?" I asked him. He glared at me suspiciously.

"Is that a demand or a request?" He asked.

"A demand, please Blaise. I know you always wanted to make Draco jealous. Well now is your chance."

He looked from Daphne to Astoria, excepting the worse; he then looked back at me with his eyebrow raised. "All right fine, I'll do it." I squealed. "Only on one condition," My smiled faded. He spoke before I gave him my negative answer. "You have to kiss me at the end of the night."

"Uh, Blaise, are you forgetting something?" Astoria asked.

"She's with Draco," Daphne said.

"Okay, fine, on the cheek then. Do we have a deal, Gryffindor Princess?" I'm beginning to think Blaise's trademark is quirking his eyebrow.

Blaise took my hand and guided me to the open dance floor where all the teenagers were and started dancing with me. I didn't realize we were inches from Draco and Alicia area, until I bumped into my boyfriend.

There was a moment of truth. You _never_ _ever_ dance with your best friend's girlfriend, or a death glowering will catch you off guard.

"Oh. Hey, Drake!" Blaise shouted over the music. Draco stared at him for a moment. Alicia noticed he had stopped dancing.

"Draco, are you all right?" She asked. He didn't reply.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked angrily.

"Dancing with Gin," Blaise explained.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Because she asked me too," Blaise had hinted a heated conversation setting up, so could I. Draco didn't look at me when the conversation was brought back to me, instead, he directed the topic back to Blaise.

"So, just because she asked you to dance with her don't give you an invitation to _dance _with her."

"Draco, who cares if—" Alicia closed her mouth when he glared at her.

"What did you expect for me to do? I was eating when she dragged me here." He looked back at the sweet table sadly.

"Blaise!" Draco brought Blaise back to the discussion. "Maybe for her it's just a dance, but for you might mean something completely different. What would've happened if it got out of control? Were you planning on taking her to my bedroom?" Draco shouted, despite the music full blasting off the speakers.

"Oh, my God, you think I would sleep with Ginny?" Blaise took a step forward to him. Draco was aware of this and also took a step closer.

"Yes, I do think that." He said.

"I would never scoop that low, especially when you love her."

"Ew, you _love her_." Alicia glared at me disgustedly. I didn't allow her words to crush me as she hoped they would. Instead, I smirked toward her direction.

"Did you tell yourself that when you were kissing her?" Draco took another step toward Blaise. Blaise closed the gap.

"Do I need to explain myself again? We only kissed. Nothing would have happened…Look, I love her too, but my love is not compared to how much you love her. I promise you I am not going to interfere what you two have."

Draco was quiet for the first time in the conversation. Alicia was yet again horrified. Blaise felt condiment that he had finally expressed his feeling for me, and me, well, I didn't handle it well.

"What?!" I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I just found out Blaise loves me—too. Maybe the kissing explanation made sense, so did that mean Draco knew about his best friend's—feelings?

I finally felt the urge to be alone, so ran upstairs.

I had an idea of what Draco's room would look like: green and sliver, but every room I looked in didn't have the combination of the two. I should have waited for Draco to show me his manor, since he said he would. Instead, I wondered off in the dark large hallway.

"His room is the third door to the right," Her soft voice scared the hell out of me.

"Jesus!" I explained, breathing heavily. She smiled. I turned around so Daphne can see me. "Did you know? Did you know Blaise loves me?" I inquired darkly.

She nodded. "He's not _in _love with you, but he does love you." She said.

"I thought he loved Olivia?" He wasn't supposed to love her, and he's going out with Draco's cousin, Nelia. He wasn't supposed to be in love with Olivia, love me, and date Nelia. It just didn't make sense.

"He does, but he also loves you. That's why he hasn't tried anything with her because he wants to make sure his love for you go away."

But what if it doesn't? It was hard to expect someone else loving me even if he wasn't in love. It was the fact Blaise loved his best friend's girlfriend.

I went to the third door on the right as Daphne claimed it was Draco's room. I opened the door and turned on the light. I smiled when I got the estimate right. His walls where a light shade of grey, but it didn't affect the lighting at all, and his bedding was a mixture of black and emerald. There was a bathroom on the right side of the wall; it was also next to the glass French doors that overviewed the beautiful garden I saw earlier that day.

"I've been in his room a hundred times and sometimes I forget how awesome it looks." Daphne looked around his room with a smile. I ignored her comment by looking at what was on the grey walls.

There was a metal crest of the Slytherin symbol above his king sized bed. There were random pictures of different events with his friends in framed pictures. His furniture was cherry red wood, which contained his bed, the bookshelf, and his matching desk.

"Wow, I never expected to have two girls in my room. That's like every guy's dream." Draco laughed behind us.

"Hey, sweetie, are you done dancing with the douche-whore?" I asked him seriously.

"She's not all bad," He said. By the look on my face wasn't what the answer I was looking for, he laughed. "She's a horrible dancer, and she smelled awful." Not what I was hoping, but smirked anyways.

"That's great." I leaned over to kiss him, but he looked a bit sidetracked. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"My father wants to meet you." He said. I widened my eyes.

I didn't actually see this coming or seeing this happening to me, _ever. _Draco had guided me through the ballroom where the life of the party was, and not to mention, I had a handful of rich, rude girls glaring at me disgustedly. I think it was the fact I was with Draco, and it wasn't them.

He and I reached to an elegant living room and from what he has told me, it was his mother's favorite room in the entire house. I wouldn't blame her. I was afraid to touch an object because it will break, not even that, but afraid to look too closely at the expensive objects.

His parents were in the room talking to a couple. His father noticed we had arrived and spoke quietly to the couple to leave their presences. Once the couple left, Draco spoke first.

"Mother, Father, this is Ginerva Molly Weasley. She's the girl I've been telling you about." I side glanced at him not knowing he _knew _my full name.

"Is she your girlfriend, Draco?" Draco's mother spoke as though she suddenly had a secret, and she rather keep her secret a bit longer.

"Yes." His parents finally looked at me. In spite, his mother dropped her wine glass on the floor and red wine spilled everywhere on the white carpet. Her soft blue eyes were the one that kept me calm, so it was easier to look at her than Draco's father. Not only Lucius's glaring didn't make me uncomfortable, but it made me _too _uncomfortable.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ginerva." She greeted me with a sweet smile and shook my hand. I smiled back.

"Oh, please, call me Ginny, Mrs. Malfoy." I shuttered a bit and she noticed.

"Oh, dear, call me Narcissa. Calling me Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound old." She laughed amongst herself. Her husband rolled his eyes.

"Father?" Draco looked at him. His father didn't release his cold, grey-stone eyes away from me.

"May I speak with you, Son?" Lucius put down his wine glass and walked out of the room with Draco following him.

Narcissa looked back at me and giggled nervously. "It's quite a shock to us, Ginny. I'm sure Draco's father will get over it soon." She smiled at me again and took her husband's wine glass and downed it with a single gulp.

This isn't good.

I was standing by the dessert table with Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria. We reunited again and as soon as a couple of snobby girls left the table with a mountain full of marshmallows and strawberry filling, I told my friends about the _incident._

"Damn. That sucks." Blaise said after I finished. "I don't understand why his parents make a big deal about stuff. Like that one time when his parents caught you and Drake making-out on the couch, and they went on, and on about how disrespectful it was to share your sexual emotions in public."

He stopped babbling about Draco and Daphne's past history when Astoria cleared her throat, and he met Daphne's wide eyes. Not only I was feeling uncomfortable and jealous at the same time, I still wanted to slap Blaise anyways.

"Please, dear God, _stop_ talking." Astoria said. "You're making ex-girlfriend over here feel awkward with present-girlfriend here, and present-girlfriend is looking rather jealous."

All eyes were on me now. "I'm not jealous." I said quickly. "I'm just…unsettled at the moment."

"Why?" Astoria asked.

"Because," I said.

"Because, why?" Blaise grabbed a handful of cherries from the dessert table.

The conversation didn't make me feel any better. I suddenly felt more embarrassed than I have ever been, and I haven't told my friends what the reason was. Not only Draco and I haven't slept together, but it was identifying he scored with _every _girlfriend of his the fourth day they've been dating. He and I have been dating for a month, and with him having more experience than me, makes me feel less of a non-virgin that I already am. He had more than a dozen girls sleep with him, and I only had one. He would be my second.

So, telling your friends this for the first time in front of hundreds of people isn't the best way to have a conversation like this, although, they are insisting me telling them.

"Because I'm intimidated by the experience of girls he has been with." I chose my friends carefully, hoping they'll understand the words in between the lines. However, only Daphne understood some part of it.

"Gin, you shouldn't be afraid of that kind of thing. I mean, all girls are intimidated by the girls he has been with. I have once." Daphne smiled lightly.

This didn't seem to be working out for me. "Not only that, but he and I haven't…actually…gone all the way." I said timidly.

"You're still a _virgin?_" Blaise asked loudly.

"No!" I shouted over the loud music. Thankfully, the teen crowd was busy getting drunk and having the time of their lives on the dance floor to listen to this humiliating moment for me.  
"I'm saying that Draco and I haven't got that far and yet he did almost _every _girl at Hogwarts!" This was it. My sudden break-down of shameful agony broke. It wasn't like I wanted him and me to do it _now. _It was knowing _when _the event was going to accrue.

"Um, not me," Astoria said quietly. "I haven't scored him."

Blaise started laughing. Daphne, Astoria, and I glared at him angrily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh about that." He let out his laughter before continuing on. "I'm surprised you're worried about that, Gin. I mean, out of all the girls my best friend has been in, you are diffidently the one for him." He looked at Daphne. "Well, except Daphne, of course."

"My point is the only reason why he hasn't tried anything with you is because he doesn't want you to refer back to—you know Zacharias Smith."

"Wait, what?" We all looked at the extra voice that appeared from our conversation. Zacharias was standing by the white chocolate fountain, glaring at Blaise. Blaise stared back and slowly grabbed the bowl of strawberries that was beside Zacharias.

"What are you staring at, Smith?" Blaise asked rudely.

"Why don't you tell me, Zabini? You're the one that said my name." Zacharias snapped back.

"I was referring to you. I wasn't exactly talking about you specifically."

"Whatever. So, where's the party host?" Zacharias asked. "I've been meaning to ask him how he managed to bring Ginny here without his parents knowing."

"Why, so you can tear her heart again, and use her against her own will?" Daphne stepped in.

"Ha-ha. Did she tell you she enjoyed herself, pretty much every time her and I done it."

"Um, hello, I'm standing _right _here." My friends and Zacharias looked at me for once. By the shock of seeing my appearance, Zacharias dropped his jaw and widened his eyes slightly.

"Wow, Ginny, you look—"

"Zach, where did you go?" An older lady with short brown hair with small eyes, nose, and mouth approached to Zacharias.

"Mother, these are my fellow classmates." Zacharias looked at each of us. "The one next to me is, Blaise Zabini. Next to him is, Daphne Greengrass, and her sister Astoria. And on the far right is, Ginny W—"

"It's nice to meet you, Zacharias's mother." I eyed him angrily after shaking his mother's hand. I wasn't going to risk my life in a house full of death eaters when he almost said my last name. Douche bag.

"Guys, this is my mother, Alexandra Smith, and my father; over there talking to Blaise's father is my father, Michael Smith."

We looked at where Zacharias mentioned his father was, and to my view, Zacharias resembled his father a lot. Blaise's father was an Italian man with short curls sticking out in every direction. His skin color was a bit lighter than Blaise's, and he seemed to be rather enjoying himself because every time he laughed he would take a swing at his beverage.

I looked back at Blaise, but he wasn't paying attention. "I never met your father, Blaise. You look just like him." He glared at me.

"How?" He asked confusedly.

"You both have an attractive smile. Your laughs sound almost the same, and defiantly have the same short curls that stick out randomly." I laughed when Blaise flattened his hair down to make my statement untrue.

"Whatever. I got my good looks from him, anyways." He snapped. He took a fire-whiskey from a passing waiter and took a drink.

It was almost midnight, and the Halloween bash party was closing down for the year. It was one of those parties where a person doesn't want to leave because he or she was having _such _a great time. That's how all of us fault. We hated to leave the bash without actually spending it together.

Draco came back later that night. I was talking to Astoria and Pansy when he pulled me away from the girls and hugged me tightly and lightly kissed my nose—without saying a word. This frightened me.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"I had an argument with my father." He said.

"And what happened?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He finds that our relationship that me and you have isn't going to last. But there isn't anything to worry about." He added quickly. "No matter what anyone says about us and our relationship, they have no idea what you and I feel about each other."

I timidly smiled at him. The way he talked about our relationship made me feel warm and fuzzy. He smiled brightly when I giggled. "We are so bad." I told him. He agreed.

"Come on you two! Let's dance!" Pansy grabbed each of our hands and pulled Draco and I on the dance floor where we were gathered with the drunken teens and our friends. Erine McMillan passed around Fire Whiskey to the teen crowd, and everyone cheered for the thrilled excitement.

A song that everyone knew blasted through the speakers and the excitement of screams grew louder. We sung along to the lyrics as most of us were drunk.

_Wha'cha doing over there boy, looking at me  
I know you wanna take me out to a party  
We can get a little freaky boy, a little naughty  
But I ain't gonna go unless you take your shirt off!_

_Damn your looking pretty boy, you got it going on  
I know you wanna dance with me, to our favorite song  
We should really get out of here, don't take too long  
But I ain't gonna go unless you take your shirt off!  
_

By the end of the night, Blaise, Pansy, Olivia, Draco, Nelia, Daphne, Astoria, and I joined together and danced until the night was over._  
_

_Now I see you sweat-sweating  
(yeah I know your getting hot)  
Got my eyes on you boy  
(let me see what you've got! )_  
_So take your shirt (t-t-t-take your hey)  
_

Take your shirt off  
And spin it around  
You've got your stunner shades on  
And your dancing around  
So put your hands up  
Yeah, to the break-down

Blaise and Nelia were "getting into" the music. Olivia had grabbed Erine McMillan from the hazard crowd and danced with him.

_  
The lights, the music, the smoke in the sound  
As I'm walking through the scene yeah I spot him in the crowd  
I'll be licking my lips as he looks me up and down  
He'll be looking hot, hot, when his shirt hits the ground  
I got a secret to tell you, I bet you'll never guess  
It's to do with me and you, and the zipper of my dress__  
__I'm the perfect combination to relieve a little stress  
So it's about time that we started to... off  
T-t-take your shirt off_

Pansy and Theodore Nott were also "getting into" the music as well. Daphne and Cedric, where he magically appeared were twirling each other and laughing. Draco and I couldn't keep smiling at each other as well as dancing crazy.

At the end of another song the entire crowd of Hogwarts teens shouted a repeated a lyric that seemed to be our favorite one of all.

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Take a shot_

_Love me now, love me not_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Take a shot_

_Love me now, love me not_

Half the dance floor was mashed drunken students, but we all continued to dance to the music like little kids hyped up on sugar, instead combine that with hundreds of sugar in the children's system. More alcohol was brought to us and we managed to not spill our glasses. The adults used a Silence Charm so we wouldn't be disruptive to them when they had a cup of tea on the other side of the manor.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.  
_

My friends and I formed a deformed circle and started dancing with each other. Other Houses from our school came and joined us and all of us were laughing and smiling. The Slytherins didn't mind dancing with the Gryffindors, or the Ravenclaws. I mean, they were too drunk to tell which one was who.

_  
When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.  
_

I pulled Draco closer to me more than ever and managed not to be knocked down by most of the crowd doing the Zombie Dance. Blaise and Cedric laughed when a group of friends from Hufflepuff knocked each other from the dance.

_  
And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a_

Half the guy crowd took off their occasion ties and swung them above their heads and the girls had taken off their occasion shoes and threw them off to the side.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.__Everybody take it off._

And they turn me on.  
When they take it off.  
When they take it of


	17. Unleash Tantrum Red for Nasty Hermione

**Note: **I feel kind of sad. I'm beginning to think this story isn't good enough for reviews. Is it _really _that bad?? Although, PB has 3,816 hits! I'm happy about that :) I'm only reviewer is _nina10966__. _The two chapters are for her! So please review. I hate to worry :/ Hermione gets a little annoying in this chapter, so Hermione-fans, don't hate this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Name: **_Unleash the Tantrum Red for Nasty Hermione_

**Setting: **_Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_November 1997_

**Book/Chapter: **_III:17_

* * *

Harry, Ron, Draco and I were in her office, discussing the matters at hand. I felt embarrassed being in her office, but I was kind of thankful it was Professor McGonagall that walked in the Three Broomsticks and not Snape. Oh, that would be dreadful—for the Gryffindors that is.

"Well, you see, professor," Draco began. Like a true leader, he spoke gently, although the stress of anger was written all across his face. "Ginny and I were having a decent cup of butter-beers. Her brother and his friend walked in and started arguing with me—because I'm dating his sister." He answered her question before it was asked. Draco looked at Ron with a blank expression.

"Why is that?" McGonagall glared at Ron and Harry. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Harry made no contact with me or Draco.

"All right, I do not understand half the problem. The only concern I have is why the three of you are acting like 3-year olds, and that's including throwing glasses at each other heads! And Miss Weasley," I was afraid to look at her. "Punching your brother isn't the way to solve your issue."

"I'm assuming Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley have been dating for a few months now; this needs to stop immediately." She paused to gawk at Harry and Ron again. "The four of you will have detention with me Sunday morning after breakfast, and will also be banned to visit Hogsmeade for a month." Ron and Harry dropped their jaws in horror. Draco was the only one that didn't make a gesture to his punishment; he just stared calmly at Professor McGonagall.

"I am horrified that you, Mr. Malfoy are Head boy and you didn't stop this. I will tell Professor Snape and Dumbledore about this, but they are gone at the moment, so once they return…Where's your badge?" Ron, Harry, and I quietly gasped.

Draco only wore his white buttoned shirt and black slacks without the cloak on and pulled his Head badge from his pocket. He hesitated before giving it to her.

"A week you will be punished," She said sternly. Draco nodded.

"Oh come on Draco," I was pulling him inside my cottage. He kept refusing to go inside by holding onto the doorframe and shaking his head. "Come on babe, you break all rules all the time." I snapped drastically. I released him. Draco took the chance to straighten up and fix his appearance, like I did _any _damage to his stupid appearance.

"Ginny, I can't afford to get in trouble again." Draco said. "I'm on the verge of loosing my status as Head boy, and I'm dreading for an earful I'll be getting from Snape." He spoke about his professor bitterly.

"I know that, but I want to be with you, and I'm sure you want to be with me too. Come on please. Besides," I let my voice trail off in a soft, inviting tone and taking his hand into mine. I made small circles with my small finger and glaring at it admirably. I know he was looking at me in question mode with his eyebrow raised. "You're already tactually inside." I looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still in question mode.

"Nothing, why you think I'm doing something?" I asked curiously.

"It seems as though you're trying to get me to do something."

"Very good, Love!" I shrieked excitedly. I gripped his hand tighter. "Let's talk." I closed the door behind him and walked into my bedroom. It felt great taking control for once. A smirk plastered on my face.

Night fall came and although Draco was not supposed to be in the girl's cottage _or _be in here after curfew, but at this moment, he didn't care. We were cuddled together, arms around each other waist or neck. Our heads were pursed together. He and I talked about anything that came to mind.

"You're different from most girls," He said. "You're no ordinary Gryffindor, are you?" He said playfully.

"I get that a lot," I giggled. "

"It's probably because you're really not a Gryffindor." He and I looked at each other, almost asking the same question. "You're really made for me and only me." I have never heard Draco or any guy at that matter say this about me. Draco, on the other hand, I have never crossed my mind of him saying this too—period.

We remained quiet, not breaking the moment that would soon be released. When the moment was right, he leaned in that small inch of space and pressed his lips onto mine. This was no ordinary kiss we have. It seemed much, much better, easier to persuade your love toward that someone else. The kiss wanted to take that control and worth our wild to express it.

He moved his hand from my waist and started gliding it down my leg. I moaned quietly through his lips and by that moan he continued on. My arms released from his neck automatically and started running my hand in his hair, making it messy. He seemed to react to this and got out of our comfort zone.

He was on top of me in a second and continued kissing each other until we ran out of breath. We were both glaring at each other's eyes, breathing heavily. My throat suddenly felt dry and started to burn. I was thirsty for his lips. His body seemed more irrespirable desirable than ever before. He took off his tie and took off mine as well. Not wanting to wait any longer, I slammed my lips onto his. He didn't expect this and knocked him over, which now put me on top of him. The power from the kiss continued on and we had no hesitation to seeking of what it wanted.

I felt sore—very, very sore. I groaned under my pillow. Why was I sore? I groaned again and rolled over. My heart stopped for a second when I saw an unconscious body lying next to me. However, when I refocused my vision and saw the blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile. I had a hard time remembering what had happened, then again, I felt a splitting headache coming from the back of my head. I went and touched it and groaned again. Did I bang my head on the head board or something?

Just then, to my horror, Hermione walked in, looking devious and I was about to explain, but her chocolate brown eyes were only on Draco.

"Draco," I whispered. When he didn't respond, I pushed him hard enough to where he almost fell off the bed.

"What, what happened?" He asked startled. I pointed to the heavy breathing, Hermione Granger.

"Hello Granger," He smiled. "It's quite a surprise to see you here." He picked up his wand off the floor and vowed a spell to put on our clothes. I still remained on the bed looking horrified.

"Shut it, Malfoy." She barked. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Uh why don't you look around? Where do you think I've been?" Hermione glared at me, the same hatred glare she was giving to Draco and then tore them away.

"I _meant,_" She hid the disgusted images from her mind. "Where were you at six o'clock? We had patrolling and you _stood_ me up _again._"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He joked.

"Well this is the third time you left me with the students. I'm not always cut out for the job you know."

"Oh, so trying to steal the glory from my girlfriend isn't part of your job?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I can't believe you're still _dating _her." She snapped. I took this offensive.

"I'm sitting right here!" I snapped. Hermione and Draco glared at me. Hermione still angry and Draco couldn't stop smiling. They turned back to ignoring me again.

"Why are you jealous?" He asked, highly amused.

"No." snapped Hermione. "Why would I be jealous of her? She's no different from you."

"Again, I'm _sitting _right here!" I shouted at them.

"What's that supposed to mean, Granger?" He's voice wasn't as optimistic as it was moments ago. Was he about to defend me?

"She's the same amount of a slut than you are." Hermione regained herself and shifted her eyes to me. I couldn't say I was hurt by her backstabbing words, but another emotion wanted to take over—anger and very much of it.

"You should be lucky you're a girl, Granger. I would've kicked your ass for _ever_ saying that." Draco said darkly.

"Like that scares me. I faced many horror tasks then to take your threat to consideration." Hermione replied with a smirk. "Besides, don't make me punch you again, especially in front your shellfish, whore, backstabbing-friend girlfriend." She glared at me again as I was now standing beside Draco.

"Ha!" He laughed. "You're so embarrassing! At least I found my match, for you on the other hand, can go—" I pushed Draco and slammed into Hermione.

She and Draco were shocked by my action, but I cared less about what they thought or the others. I didn't care if Professor McGonagall or Snape walk in and punish me. All I cared about was beating this girl that was my best friend into the hospital wing. It was low, very low, but none of that matter now.

She threw me off her and shouted at Draco. "Why weren't you there to patrol?" She shouted over my body. I was punching the life out and she kept trying to push me off her.

"I'm suspended for a week." Draco recalled to her. Hermione threw me off her again but this time I landed in the cottage living room.

"What?" She shouted. I ignored my friends that were glaring at me in the living room, and tackled her to the ground. We continued to pull each other's hair and screaming and kicking one another.

The catfight was torn apart by Olivia and Blaise. I was kicking my way out from Blaise's grip so I could struggle Hermione. She was doing the same. Draco approached into the living room, where our two friends were trying to prevent me and Hermione from attacking again. Draco walked up toward me and Blaise.

"Ginny, settle down," It was a demand. He didn't raise his voice or that he didn't have the courage to yell at me. From the corner of my eye, Draco nodded his head to Blaise. He released me. I tempted to not attack Hermione again.

He then approached to her. "I'll make a deal with you." Draco said, still in the demand, controlling voice. "On behalf of Ginny," I gasped. "Maybe not," he said. "If I fix your appearance and promise I won't do anymore damage to your face," behind him, his friends snickered. "Then promise not to open your smartass mouth to Potter or Weasley or anyone else for that matter. Do we have a deal?"

"What about her?" She snapped her flaming brown eyes to me. Draco looked too.

"Don't worry about her. I will handle her." He said.

"You can't _claim _her!" Hermione shouted.

"You can't claim her either!" He shouted back. "But," He pressed on. "I have been giving her consequences when she breaks the rules."

"Yeah, that was before you started dating her. Besides, I'm sure if she does break a rule, then you let her off the hook," She rolled her eyes. "You know you can loose your head badge, unfortunately, you already have." She smirked.

Draco stared darkly at her. "Don't make me release Tantrum Red," He smirked toward my way and just before I was going to attack her again, she squealed. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, within seconds, Hermione was back to her plain face. She smiled gracefully.

"Deal," She smiled before leaving my cottage.


	18. Black & White

**Note: **This chapter is the starting point of Blaise & Ginny's friendship. I only mentioned the project in Advance Potions once because I needed to come up with something that they haven't done. I'm also aware that Union blood is deadly, but in this chapter it isn't.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Name: **_Black & White_

**Setting: **_Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_November 1997_

**Book/Chapter: **_III:18_

* * *

There was a two partner assistant in Advanced Potion class and everyone seemed eager about this. Students ignored the part Professor Snape _assigning _them, but knowing something interesting is approaching brought their immature minds to focus.

"I better not get paired with you, Blaise," Pansy carelessly glared at him, but at that same second, her dark brown eyes darkened.

"Psh, like I want to be _your _partner." He commented in a bored tone.

"Would there be a high chance of us being partners." The bickering of Blaise and Pansy's conversation went I had to know for myself if Draco and I were going to be separated. He tore his eyes away from his friends and looked at me.

"Probably not, Snape knows about us and I'm sure he's doing every possible way to keep us apart." He shrugged by this and talked to Daphne.

I glanced where Snape was. He was nearly at our table and I was growing more nervous. Group assistants generally end about a month, especially if you're dealing with potions and brewing them. I nervously glared at Draco; he seemed perfectly fine, carelessly talking to Daphne. Maybe he thought we had a chance.

"Potter and Malfoy," Snape appeared to be smuggling by tempt of settling things in the wrong ideas. I may have spoken too soon. Harry was horror-stuck and Draco was beyond furious and disgusted.

"What!" They shouted at the same moment.

"Put your differences aside," Snape smirked. He and everyone in the room knew that wasn't going to happen, but he seemed satisfied all together.

"Granger with the boy Weasley," Snape continued on down the rows of students. I tried keeping Draco calm to prevent him not murdering Harry, but there was no such luck when Snape called my name. "And Weasley and Zabini," He glared at where I sat and the same curious odd look he always gave me appeared once again.

Draco gave Blaise a warning look and he looked away before his leader spoke a word. I didn't quite understand that little gesture by the two. The only thing that can make sense is if Blaise still liked me. Do he? It had been a few weeks ago when I found out he loved me, but he was _still_ dating Draco's cousin. He couldn't possibly still have feelings for me.

"What would be exactly making, sir," Hermione asked curiously.

"Unicorn blood," Snape answered. He spoke again right where there were murmurs going around. "It's the strongest health potion ever existed. It also can be dangerous if you're not brewing right. It contains the ability to love, so try not to touch it when it appears to be purple." Hermione's thin arm was midway from making its way to the air when Snape cut her off. "And no it doesn't kill you, it's a myth." He looked annoyed.

"How are we going to get the ingredients, sir?" She ignored his annoyed voice and everyone else's whining. "Isn't it impossible to get them?"

"No," Snape snapped. "In fact, I'm not going to provide them, you are." He smirked widely. "The potion will take about a month or two to brew and invest, your job is to make it as silver as you can. The more silver it gets the stronger the potion is."

The rest of class time was taking down notes.

It was like a picture in black and white and you're seeing for the first time. And no matter how much you want to keep your eyes away from it, but you can't because it has a strong interest you can't resist. The picture was me and Blaise. Laughter was the only key and maybe a depth of hope.

Draco and Harry were in Draco's cottage, setting up their things. I was waiting for Blaise to hurry up with his "girl time" so we can get our ingredients as well. Harry wasn't much in the mood to be in a Slytherin cottage and so was Draco. They kept a fair distance from each other, but they managed to be arm length from the coffee table.

"Okay, let's go, Gin-Bear." Blaise put on his black pea-coat, acting as though his nickname he gave me wasn't a big issue. Apparently, _others _in their sane right did.

"What's with the nicknaming Blaise-Bear?" Draco laughed loudly. Harry was debuting if he should laugh or not. So it came out rather a grunt.

"I can't be the only one without giving her a nickname." Blaise didn't seem bothered by it. He was more amused.

"But still, it sounds quirky, Blaise-Bear," He snorted.

"Oh, shut up." Blaise snapped. "Let's go, Gin-Bear." He took my wrist and started pulling me out the door. I waved good bye to Draco before the cottage door slammed in my face.

We took the short path to Hogsmeade and within moments we were in the small village.

"So what is the story behind you and Drake's friendship?" I wondered about this back in my second year when it was just him and Draco, taunting students worse than before. They still do taunt student in tempt of their pleasure.

Blaise smiled, looking back at the past memory. "We were four years and my family and I just moved from Italy. My parents knew Draco's parents from one of their parties that were held in the Malfoy Manor." He laughed quietly. "We used to hate each other. I once took his fork because it was much fancier than mine. And then, he paid me back by destroying my bedroom." He took a sight of my expression.

"We were kids. We didn't know better. Apparently, our parents didn't think so and sent us to a muggle daycare, morning to afternoon." He shredded by the verge memory. I took a step sideways, watching him closely, but he seemed normal.

He, on the other hand, didn't like the empty gap, so he took my hand and pulled me close to him. I had to admit I was a bit shocked by his response. I knew the Royal Slytherins had some type of closeness toward one another, but with me in the picture, not so much.

I was embarrassed for the most part and I _would _have taken my hand back, however, the warmth in his olive skin hand took its own measures. The weather was a bit breezy and the clouds were very darkish, you can almost see the clouds full of water—waiting to shower the entire England land.

"He and I were forced to play stupid blocks," He continued on. "But all our hate vanished instantly when a boy threw a block at my head and called me a loser. Drake and I went in for the kill." He mocked his best friend's trademark—_the smirk_.

"That was a great story you told Blaise. Oh please tell it again?" I giggled. He knew there was a hint of sarcasm behind it.

"Wish I could, but I already forgot what I said." He smiled. "So, do you have _any _idea where we are going?" he asked a few seconds later. I laughed.

"We need to find a place where they sell unusual potion brewing." I went to turn to look at him when I was suddenly got viciously rammed into somebody.

Sudden anger crossed me and I demanded to know who was so rude enough to run into me, and it wasn't on accident. It was meant directly to me.

"What the hell was that about?" I snapped. I cautiously glanced around the students that seemed out of place, but everyone seemed to not have noticed or out place.

Then I meet her gaze—her amber eyes, full of darkness. I recognized her instantly from one of my classes a few years ago. She was a year below me—fifth year girl with dark curly brown hair. She didn't much like me and I couldn't figure out why that was at the moment.

"Oh don't worry about her." Blaise's voice crossed my head. I tore my eyes away from her and we started walking again.

"Who is she?" if he knew her name then I might remember why she didn't like me.

"Alicia Walker." He said simply. "She has this major obsession stalker status on me and Drake—but more on me." He shrived violently beside me and it wasn't the cold that made him to that. A small remembrance was coming along.

"Wasn't she best friends with Pansy, before she became the slut in Hogwarts?" He laughed at the new nickname for Pansy. The girl, Alicia followed a small distances from us. I understand perfectly well what Blaise meant about her stalking him. Her eyes were still the cold, dark glowing amber eyes, but it hardly noticeable when she narrowed her eyes at me.

Did she hear what I said? How is that possible, we were ten feet away from her?

"Yeah, Draco refused to take Alicia and took Pansy instead. Since then, they were never seen together again,"

"Wow, never thought Slytherins had major issues."

"That's why our mental issues don't interact with other houses because if it did, our Alpha would cut our heads off." We laughed at the same moment Alicia gave us a sneer glare. I smirked, gripped his hand more firmly and walked off without another glare at her. She was only a fifth year, what can she do?

"She was also the girl you were jealous about when you saw her dancing with Draco at the Halloween party…and then—yeah." Suddenly Blaise's voice went squeaky. I finally tore my eyes away from the freaky stalker, Alicia and looked at Blaise.

I didn't have to ask why his voice went all high and squeaky. It was obvious. At the Halloween bash party was when I found out Blaise loved me. I kept repeating it was friendship love, but he was also in love with Olivia, but she didn't have the same feelings as he does—so he dated Nelia. I somehow needed to get the story straight.

"Blaise, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," He said quietly.

"Why do you love me?" He slowly looked at me with sad eyes. He then walked faster through the busy crowd and took us to an empty alley.

"It's nothing like that." Blaise whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Draco thinks I love you the same way he loves you, but I don't. If my feelings for you were the same amount as his, then I would be fighting all my willpower to get you, but that's where Draco doesn't understand." I nodded my head trying to understand what he was saying. He continued even though I didn't speak. "Remember I kissed you last Christmas break?"

"Very much," I said bitterly. It was embarrassing seeing Draco, our friends, and my old friends standing there watching us—more of the lines of _catching _Blaise and I.

"That's when I felt something for you. I obviously wasn't going to ask you if you felt what I felt because that's when Draco starting figuring out he liked you. I wasn't going to ruin what I ruined in the first place."

"Okay, Blaise, what are you trying to get at?" I didn't mean to come off by being rude. I was starting to get cold and the rain started to come down very heavily. I just wanted to get out of here.

"I'm infatuate with you." Blaise blurred out. "There's no commitment with us, but I feel passionate for you. I mean, I don't feel the same way as I did before, but you got the idea, right?"

"Uh, I believe so." I couldn't exactly grasps what he was trying to tell me. Was he over me? Should I be happy for him? He looked pretty great. I wasn't sad when he was talking about this, so maybe he was over me.

We came back to his cottage an hour later. We figured it was late to get started on our potion so we held our potion brewing until the weekend. It seemed fair enough. When Blaise and I walked in, Draco and Harry were just finishing the last bits of their own potion. Draco noticed me and let out a large sigh of relief.

"What took you long?" he asked me. "I was waiting for two hours and it wasn't much of a help either. I was on the verge of murdering Potter."

"Uh, I _can _hear you." Harry snapped behind my boyfriend.

"Shut up, Potter." He growled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well there's no use staying here any longer." He lightly shoved Draco with his shoulder, pushing him slightly. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Bye Gin. It was nice seeing you again." Harry gave me an awkward side hug and left in a hurry. I had to get past the moment when I heard Draco's voice.

"Are you all right? You look pale than usual." He commented.

"Uh, not really," I said honestly. I felt the need for his warm comfort. "I'm cold." I shrived to make it more believable.

Draco glared at Blaise from the kitchen. "You had her in the cold for two hours and you come back here drinking hot chocolate without asking Gin-Bear if she wanted some. That's kind of selfish, don't you think?" He shook his head in "fake" disappointment.

"I don't see you offering her anything. And _you're _the one dating her." Blaise casually sipped his mug, cheerfully.

"I will offer her something." He said sternly. He took me hand—where the last touch Blaise touched and guided me to his room. "It's such a perfect place when you have the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with, here at this moment."

I was shocked enough to grasp his words—and take it seriously. He pressed his lips onto mine firmly and the rush of fire spiraled around me like it always does whenever he kisses me.


	19. Remember January

**Note: **This chapter is basically the ending point of the appearance of Zacharias and Alicia, until further notice. There are some parts where I didn't quite clarify enough and go into detail. I did that on purpose. I quickly scanned this chapter, so if there is mistakes, then I'm sorry.

**Warning: **Also, after this there are 3 chapters left until _Pink & Black _is finished. YAY! However, there is a sequel :))))) It will be posted once this is finished. So keep on eye on it.

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Name: **_Remember January _

**Setting: **_Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_January 1998_

**Book/Chapter: **_III:19_

* * *

"So? So what if she's jealous. I mean, you could have done worse, like abandoned her to hang out with Daphne's little sister." Draco was laid out on the sofa, almost like he was enjoying the other end of the conversation. He couldn't help to laugh.

It has been a few months now and I've grown—attached to Astoria. In general this wouldn't be a problem for me, but for Luna. It's like her world crashed down, and that's the part Draco doesn't understand, since he doesn't like Luna So, he's basically saying I shouldn't worry too much than I should.

"Love, do I need to whack you?" I asked him. He laughed out loud. "This isn't funny. Luna seems to be very hurt by this." I frowned sadly.

"It was your fault for ditching her." Draco said. He saw my expression and sighed. "What do you want me to do? Luna and I don't really get along, so I can't talk to her about this sort of girl issue you two have." My eyes lightened up suddenly. He was aware and instantly asked, "What are you thinking?"

He had pointed out something that seemed to be possible. He and Luna don't get along because one thinks one is too self-involved with themselves, and the other thinks the one is weird, but they are forced to _get _along because of me. So, if I get Draco to talk to Luna about me, then she might have a better attitude toward him. Therefore, Draco might feel differently for Luna.

"Why don't you talk to her?" I kneeled by his side.

"Sure. Wait. What?" He looked at me aware of what he said.

"Come on, Draco. You'll prove to her that you care for her." I begged more than I should, but I didn't seem to go nowhere with him.

"But I _don't _care for her." He said rudely.

"So? She doesn't _have _to know how you really feel for her. Also, try mentioning how she shouldn't be jealous. By the way, how did you know she was jealous about me hanging out with Astoria?" I asked him curiously.

"From Cedric," He said simply.

"Where did he hear it from?" I asked loudly.

"From Luna,"

"So, will you do it?" He looked at me and saw my sad face again. He sighed and then grunted.

"Ugh, fine. But I don't appreciate the way you're so demanding." He playfully pushed me off the couch and laughed when I fell off.

After class I met up with Draco. At first, when he saw me he was about to run for it, but I smacked my book at him in front of everybody…yeah. He didn't appreciate that very much.

"Now, after every class she goes to the library to do a bit of reading before attending to her next class. So—"

"What's your with you friends?" Draco asked. "Why are you friends with people that like going to library? First, there was Granger, and now Luna." He gave me a questionable look, waiting for my response, but I ignored him.

"So, do you remember the plan?" I asked him. "Oh, look there she is. Go!" I pushed him inside the library and followed him with every bookshelf blocking my view. Once he spotted her, he glared at me darkly, and then greeted Luna.

"So, what's up, Luna?" He causally laughed.

"Um, I'm reaching. What about you, Draco?" She wore these large glasses and it looked funny on her small head. Oh, how much I missed her dorky-ness.

"You know the usual dealing Ginny. She's quite a handful, isn't she?" He smiled to make it sound like a joke, but Luna didn't smile.

"I would have warned you, but you and I weren't close enough. Not even civil with each other and I must say when she started crushing on you; she kept saying how adorable you talked to her and how hot you were." Luna rolled her eyes. What in the world was she doing?

Draco smiled at my hidden spot, which to Luna was nothing. "Really? She really said that?" He asked her brightly. I waved at him to stay on track. "Listen, I was aware that you're becoming jealous because Ginny is hanging around with Astoria, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Why do you say that?" Luna blinked a few times through her oversized glasses.

"I know what it like is for a best friend hanging around with someone else. It doesn't make the other best friend feel good. But as time goes on, they will get sick of each other, especially, the amount of being around each other."

"So you're saying that Ginny is going through a phase?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Draco shrugged.

"A phase like she's tired of her one and only best friend?" It was obvious she was on the verge of tears, and the glasses didn't give the clue away. Luna's voiced cracked and she pouted her lips. Draco immediately reacted to this.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I meant—"

"Did you know I was actually Ginny's one and only best friend, until Cedric came along. Even before I came along she didn't consider Hermione her best friend. Then, she was saying Blaise is her best friend. Now, her and Astoria are going to start calling each other best friends forever and I'm going to be cut out of Ginny's life forever!" She slammed the book she had against the table to make it more drastic. Assuming Draco understand, he looked rather frightened.

I didn't know this affected Luna this bad. I felt horrible! I love Luna, and she is forever always going to be my best friend. Isn't it okay to have more than one best friend? Ugh! I feel so horrible now!

"Don't you have _other _friends you can call your best friends?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yeah, let's call my magical creatures my best friends?!" Draco defiantly thought Luna was insane.

"See, that is why we aren't friends." He snapped.

"What because I shouted?" She asked confusedly.

"No. Because you think there are visible creatures, which they are really _not _there!" Draco sighed and took the empty seat by Luna. "Maybe this is the time for you to meet _humans _and start calling them your friends. I'm sure there's a club for you weirdoes."

"You know what I like about you, Draco?" Luna closed the book once again and looked at Draco.

"What?" He asked. He looked afraid for what was coming.

"You're honest. You aren't afraid of telling someone they are a freak or a dill-hole. You causal tell them in your rude, sarcastic words. I like that very much."

He smiled widely. "I'm glad I assume you. Back to Ginny. Why don't you try talking to her, not yell at her, but talking to her."

"Like telling her how I feel?" Luna asked.

"Yep, I've talked to her, and she feels horrible. She didn't mean to put you out there and abandoned you, but that happens when you meet someone else." He took a quick peek at me.

"Did she really say that?" Throughout the whole conversation, not once Luna had smiled, until now. She smiled so widely that she looked even funnier with just the oversized glasses.

"Every word," Draco replied with a smile.

**

* * *

**

It was one of those days Cedric had a day off from the Ministry of Magic and joined Luna and I, instead of being with Daphne. They have been dating for a year and a month now and it just got to his head that he rarely hanged out with his ultimate troublesome best friends, although his comment was directed at me only. If it wasn't for his stupid lecture about me finding my way toward life, then I would probably be scared to take a chance and go out with Draco.

I was giving the update of what was going on. I didn't know how much his gossip girlfriend told him, but I wasn't going to ask either. I finished telling him about my relationship with Blaise, and as always, he was _very _aware of the story behind it.

"Sounds odd to me," He said thoughtfully.

"Blaise does have something to look at," Luna commented. Cedric gave her a disgusted glare and I playfully pushed her.

"Doesn't he have a thing for you?" Cedric returned back to glare at me, waiting.

"Course he does!" Luna butted in. "Who _isn't _attracted to this." She flew her tinny arms at my direction. I automatically blushed and giggled shyly.

I didn't see what was so great about me. I looked like an average teen girl that was dealing with her womanhood. I couldn't compare myself to the rich wealthy girls that cared about their skin tone, hairstyles and blah, blah, and blah. They all looked beautiful with shimmer complexion whenever the sun hits their colored hair or skin. I was just _average. _

My auburn, loose curls, a little past my chest. My hair hardily stood out from the rest of the girls here at the school. I spend most my time out in the sun instead of indoors, so my skin was fairly a rich honey color. My chocolate brown eyes were probably the only dull thing on my features, but they stood out more than anything. My nose is small and also has light freckles that crossed over to my cheeks. And of course, I was the smallest out of the Weasley family. I was smaller than my mother.

I couldn't figure out why Draco was interested in me. I thought he would go for one of the girls that cared about their body or hair as much as he does, since he foams himself in the mirror when he gets the chance too. But he didn't. He chose me instead. He probably spelt with the girls instead…

Cedric examined me more closely than usual. He squint his eyes and seemed to be a deep trace of thought. "The imaginary does seem effective." He chose his words carefully, but I knew what he meant. He basically screamed out my language.

I laughed. "Compared to me to the Slytherin girls, I don't _even _have a chance." I said honestly. "I might look a bit attractive next to ferret boy, but that's only because he's attractive." Cedric snorted.

"Whatever Ginerva, you're pretty, even if you look like a wreck next to the ferret." He continued to laugh. A second later, the three of us were laughing our butts off, rolling in the grass grabbing our sides to prevent from the stomach ache.

Our moment of laughter was disrupted by my ex-boyfriend, Zacharias Smith. Cedric stopped instantly and Luna and I followed. I wasn't in the mood to be rude to him. I didn't feel like making him regret his choice. I left it up to Cedric to handle his old best friend.

"Please don't stop laughing. It was quite relaxing." He smiled happily. Cedric or I didn't return the gesture.

"What do you want, Smith?" Cedric went straight to the point.

"I just wanted to hang with you guys." He sounded like an outcast, as though he didn't have friends of his own. He did though. They might not be the cheery type of people, nor had the connection of actually liking each other, like what me, Cedric and Luna have, but to him it was still not enough.

"That's not why you're really here, are you Zach?" Cedric asked sternly.

"You know me too long, Diggory." He smirked. Cedric rolled his eyes. "No, I'm actually here to talk to your best friend, Ginny," He looked at me.

"I don't know about that." Cedric also looked at me. "I don't think her boyfriend would like that. And I'm sure you already know he takes his job seriously." I never heard him say anything _civil _about Draco. It wasn't like he had issues with him but still. It was weird seeing Cedric talk about him as if he respected the Alpha. He may be an Alpha himself, but honoring another one might be an Alpha-thing that others might not understand.

Cedric thought Draco was a bit out of control, honoring himself too much. They were aggressive when they played Quidditch against each other; being the better man of getting the Golden Snitch, but it never got personal. It was just the mood of the game. But watching him siding with Draco was a bit weird—for me anyway.

"I'm sure he will get over it." Zacharias snapped. "Can I please talk to you, Ginny?" His eyes shined in the sunlight and I wasn't sure if it was the bright of the sun or he was about to cry that made it look shine. I couldn't tell which.

"Uh," I kept my eyes open for a tall blonde dude, but he was nowhere to be found. So I looked at Cedric. Even if he disapproved I was still going to talk to Smith. He knew this, but he still gave the disapproval glare.

I looked at Zacharias. "Go for it," He groaned.

"Here?" He looked taken back.

"Whatever you say to her will come back to us, so you might as well save the embarrassment." Luna said in her cheery voice. She was thrilled that I hanged out with her and instead of Astoria. She and I still have a bit of an issue about it, but…

"Well, okay then," He shifted to the side and hesitated before sitting across from me. "I'm going to go straight to the point. Why don't you ditch Malfoy and go out with me again." I began to open my mouth. "I promise I won't hurt you again."

"Uh, how about no," I said firmly.

"But you haven't heard my reason yet." He said helplessly.

"What the _lie _you just made?" I snapped. "Promising someone you won't hurt them is always the first. Eventually, someone _will _get hurt and it would hurt even _more _because that specific someone promised they wouldn't hurt them. So you just saying that alone would hurt and will be the first lie you committed."

Zacharias gave a worried look at his old best friend. Cedric shrugged. Zacharias looked back at me and shyly giggled. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I, uh, didn't know you had such hatred of the word of someone promising something." He was still a bit embarrassed.

"No." I said darkly. "I've been made a lot of promises and every one of them has been broken." I prevented a promise Harry made. A promise a few years back, but I didn't allow the depressed, dark closed door to open itself.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but would there be a chance with us?" He asked. "I think I could be falling for you Gin and you're killing me with just being with the stupid Slytherin Prince." He made a disgusted face when he spoke Draco's name.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I really do, but no matter what you tell me, I'm not letting him go. Not ever," I know I hurt him, but he was thinking I should take him seriously. It was sicken to see him struggle of taking me back after he hurt me.

This wasn't the first time he tried getting me back. There was that time when he acted as though he didn't recognize me and told me I have changed. Then there was this other time when I told him off the day before the Quidditch match and he thought my threatening words were actually Draco's.

It was getting out of hand and I had to put a stop to it, but I didn't know quite yet. I stood and he did the same.

"Please Gin, you don't mean that?" He asked. His voice was a bit softer than normal.

"I mean every word," I turned my back on him and walked toward the cottages. Luna and Cedric followed me seconds later.

**

* * *

**

"It was weird though. He _actually _looked like he was about to cry." I said once I returned from the Great Lake. The three of us stalked off to be with our boyfriend or girlfriend in Cedric's case, and obviously I told Draco about the incident moments ago.

"Why every time he shows up I'm not there?" Draco asked angrily. His tone of voice wasn't directly at me.

"It's your fault you're not around." I said quietly. He heard and glared at me, still the expression of anger.

"He's such a coward," Nelia Louis commented on the other side of the couch. Blaise was beside her, holding her hand. He smiled when she said this.

"He could also be in competition and he is realizing it for the first time." He added happily.

"He doesn't have a bloody chance." Draco said disgustedly.

"This is probably a sign for you to go stalker status and—" He didn't mean to cut me off, but it was still rude.

"The weirdest thing happened to me as well." Draco said thoughtfully. "It happened just now before came home. Blaise, Nelia, and I were walking and Alicia comes around the corner and starts hitting on me." He didn't look bothered, but somehow pleased.

"Why what did you do?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Draco laughed.

"Nothing. She just said I deserve to be with someone that's better looking than you, and of course I took this personal and went off on her." He started laughing.

"He made her cry, actually. It was great watching." Blaise said.

Wednesday, I was able to see my Slytherin Prince. Stupid prick. He caught me giving him a dark look and he smiled more widely. He gave me a quick kiss before anyone saw, even worse, Professor Snape. This seemed to lighten my mood a bit brighter.

Blaise placed the beaker onto the task and started the fire from underneath it. I was chopping some unusual substance—more like gross gooey glue when he spoke in a quiet voice. I could tell it wasn't to keep his voice at ease and didn't want to be overheard by Snape or the students around us. No. It was sad—depressed.

I looked up when he said, "Nelia and I are having problems."

"Really," I was surprised. They seemed pretty happy Monday when I told them about Zacharias, and they were much happier a week ago. "How can that be?" I asked. I widened my eyes, still trying to grasps the short information he given me.

He shrugged. "All I know is she isn't happy anymore. I notice the difference the way she smiles or when she half smiles." He paused for no reason. "And the worst part is it's slowly coming down to an end. We both know it's not going to last long and yet we aren't doing anything about it. It's _such _a pain knowing someone I care about and might actually love doesn't love you back."

"I know what you mean," I said loudly. He titled his head and curiously glared at me. I meet his gaze realizing what I said. "I was sort of in that situation with Harry when we were together." I said.

"That's right you were that girl that was obsessed with Potter." He waved his wand aimlessly. Naturally it was supposed to be in the small cauldron, stirring the potion.

"What was your name again, Ultimate Potter Fan." He laughed.

"Oh shut up," I couldn't help but laugh too. "And no, I wasn't obsessed with him. I cared for him—a lot." I finished off. He gave me a smug look.

"So whatever happened to famous loving Potter fan? What was the reason why you two broke up?" As the words flooded out of his mouth I didn't have a problem explaining it to him. I wasn't sure why that was?

It was such a touchy subject for me, explaining why Harry and I didn't make it through. I couldn't understand why the reason behind it when I told Blaise. Was it because he was one of my best friends and I trusted him? Or, the way he asked made it seem joking? I didn't know the difference and whichever it was I told him anyway.

"He was afraid the Dark Lord was going to hold me against my will again." I chose to use the term the Slytherins called their master. Blaise glared at me as if my words didn't make much sense.

"What a stupid douche." He said as he shook his head. "Not even _he _would hold you against your will again. But what a stupid move to make though," He continued on to taunt Harry.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"If Potter said he loved you, but then he suddenly felt the need to protect you and as all this was happening, he was trying to be the hero and save the wizardry world. However, he's weak minded. He doesn't know how to balance his _real _life to his famous life, and obviously, he chosen his famous life without realizing it until after the break up with you."

I nodded my head, trying to understand and grasp the load of information. It was then I noticed he stopped talking and was looking at someone in particular. I followed his gaze and meet the eyes I had once fallen for.

The perfect emerald eyes, dark they can very be; almost like forest green and the black glasses that were behind them. He tore his eyes from Blaise and landed on me, curiously wondering. I widened my eyes again and turned around quickly.

"He knows," He said. I didn't have to ask what Harry knew because I _exactly _knew what he knew.

"So meet you at your cottage for dinner," Draco softly moved a strand of my auburn hair away from my pinkish cheeks. I always felt on fire whenever he was dangerously close to me when there were a handful of eyewitnesses glaring. On top of that, he makes his voice soft and sweet, it sent great pleasure chills down my spine.

Advance Potions ended a few minutes ago and he and I were departing to go to lunch. I felt a future loneliness.

"You better hurry up," I said jokily. He laughed, identifying what I meant.

"Uh, Malfoy, there seems to be a problem," said the familiar voice I knew way too well. Her voice came out worried, maybe scared at the moment.

Draco was leaning in to kiss me when her voice broke through the moment. "Not now Granger," He snapped. His touch barely touched my mine. She started whining.

"Please. There are four first years throwing up in the bathroom. It would explain the twenty Fire-Whiskey lying there proudly."

He groaned. "Wait for me at the cottage," He whispered and then kissed my cheek. He looked at Blaise; he was standing a bit close to Hermione, and glaring at her curiously. "Walk her to the great hall." Blaise nodded his head. "Let's go Granger," Draco stormed off with Hermione right beside him.

"Well I'm hungry, aren't you?" Blaise turned to me with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so hungry I can almost eat an entire horse." I joked.

"Well let's feed the Red then," He laughed loudly. "But I must say, I think I'm hungrier than you?"

"Really," My eyes lightened up. I could foresee a competition.

"Uh, yeah," Blaise shouted happily. "I can eat Crabbe and Goyle—"

I cut him off before he could finish that sentence. "I think you can do better than that, fatty." I laughed.

"Two of them combined, twice their sizes," He's eyes shimmered brightly.

"I can challenge that," I said without a second thought.

"Prove it," He was mocking my words.

"Oh, yes, how about eating the whole Canada state?"

"With people and animals combined?" He asked. A rush of excitement was building.

"Add a bit of buildings for the toppings," I winked and laughed when I knew I won our little game.

"Oh, that's cruel, Gin-Bear." He said. "What have the Canadian people ever done to you?" He asked jokily.

"Nothing really, I'm just really hungry." We laughed loudly in the empty corridor.

It didn't accrue to us that our laughter was loud or annoying until we stopped to a halt and saw Alicia Walker standing with her arms crossed. Her smirk grew larger when all our fun time was silenced off instantly.

"You are being _very _disruptive in the corridor," She sneered in her annoying little girl's voice. Blaise and I glanced around and in her judgment, she was wrong.

"Uh, there's no one around, Walker." Blaise said.

"That's where you're wrong, Blaise. I'm here." She clarified. Well obviously.

"No duh," He snapped.

"I wouldn't be a pain, Blaise," Alicia said harshly. "I can easily give you and your friend a detention." She carelessly glared at me.

"Says who?" He was getting upset.

"Uh me," She pointed to her silver badge. I stared at it with a bit of shock. When was _she _made a prefect?

"So let me get this straight. You are giving us a detention because we were being too loud in an empty corridor. However, you're switching it up to make it seem like we were bothering you?" He raised his eyebrow, questioning her.

"That's right," She said proudly.

"You can't do that!" Blaise shouted furiously. "Who the bloody hell does that?" He shouted to no one.

"Draco did," I whispered quietly. "But only his excuse was I was babbling too much." I lightly smiled by the memory.

"That's because he liked you," He said. This seemed to piss Alicia off.

"Ugh that's it. Detention!" Her olive skin was sadly turned into bright red as she screamed at us. Sheesh. She _does like_ Draco.

Blaise and I were forced against our will and listen to the fifth year prefect. I wanted to do major damage at the back of her head when we walked behind her. I could have gone for it, but I would never hear the end of it from Blaise, Cedric and Draco—mostly him I was concerned about.

She took us to an empty classroom and served our detention there. She kept Blaise and me at arm length distances. Stupid fifth year. If she thought she was keeping my new best friend and me apart then she was wrong. If she thought she was keeping me from not seeing Draco, then she was defiantly wrong.

Soon enough, my prince charming will walk through the doors and have a furious face and demand to release his princess from being held hostage for no such hell reason, and the servant boy also deserve to be released as well. No matter how much I repeated that lame story in my head, the longer he didn't show.

I grew impatient and maybe a bit furious. I took a few glances at Blaise and asked him where Draco was in my eyes. He would shrug his shoulders, feeling hopeless.

Just then, Hermione walked in, looking stunned by the company in the room. She looked away from us and found the stupid Draco-lover girl sitting on top of the desk, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Oh, he won't like this at all," Hermione said, looking back at me and Blaise. "Alicia, what have you done?"

The girl was about to answer when he walked in. The lame fairytale came true—after all. He looked at Blaise and then to me. His eyes landed on Alicia. His Slytherin leadership came to view, and the aspect of being Head boy also kicked in. He made the girl's smiling face vanish within an instant.

"You are suspended from your duty by giving a false production." He said bitterly.

"Why did you give those two a detention, anyways?" Hermione tore her eyes away from me and curiously asked Alicia. Her voice had a bit of chime toward the end.

"For annoying me in the hallway," She said quietly. Draco slowly turned his angry face at us. His expression changed to questionable, raising his eyebrow.

"We laughed loudly," Blaise explained. Draco looked at me and within that same second, he and I smiled, visibly looking back at the memory where he and I first had a conversation.

"That's such a poor excuse," He refocused on the prefect girl. "Alicia, you can't vandalize your purpose as a prefect. Dumbledore must be notifying immediately and hopefully he has the sane mind and suspends your license for the rest of this week." He spoke sternly, almost terrifying just by listening.

The girl seemed to be holding herself back. She was a bit edgy but kept her cool by not crying in front of the person she looked up too—as a leader. She held her edge a bit longer, until her amber eyes glared into my chocolate brown eyes, burning two large holes in my pupils.

"Whore," She spat in a harsh whisper. I dropped my jaw almost in near shock. What was this girl's problem? What _did _Iever do to her?

"What?" My tone matched my shock expression.

"You heard. You're. A. Big. Fat. Whore." Each word she spat disgustedly made me want to punch her in the face even harder than before. I could see from the corner of my eyes Blaise, Draco and Hermione were glaring at me—eyeing my every move. They knew what was going to happen. I also caught a glimpse of Draco giving me a warning look.

But this girl deserved more than a punch in the jaw. Why was I being called a whore? Lately, I've been called that a lot, but why? I didn't deserve to be called such a hateful word like that. I didn't do _anything _wrong.

"Take it back," I growled. Alicia smiled.

"You're a big fat whore and you shall be tamed." Her words came out slowly, analyzing each word and stabbing me effectively in my chest. I wasn't crushed as she hoped she would. No. I was mad. Maybe furious by the look on Hermione's face and Blaise and Draco both shouted "No!" when I pranced at her.

I was the furious Tantrum Red that couldn't be tamed, even by three struggling hopeless people. I clawed at Alicia's face and she screamed, blocking her perfect face from my violent hands. I heard my name a couple of times, but I didn't stop. The girl got a chance to jump me when I wasn't looking. She slammed into me so hard that we both broke an old desk underneath us. I winced in pain.

She grabbed a chunk of my hair, and I snatched a book lying on the floor and started smacking her with it. She backed away, but still not releasing my red hair from her hands. "Ugh, let go!" I shouted at her.

"Whore!" She shouted. The book met her face in a half-second after she called me that—again.

"Ginny!" I ignored Draco's tempting words to stop.

I dropped the large old book and gripped a chuck of her brown hair. She winced in pain when I tugged at it. She still had my hair in her hands.

"Call me that again," I said darkly, analyzing each word harshly.

"Never!" I tugged her hair again, she winced again. Alicia mocked me within that same second, but only, she took a chunk _out _of my hair.

I screamed for a split second. I was shocked. I stared at her stubby hand in horror.

"Now, you look like Pansy," She smiled widely and my horror struck turned into disgusted. I was ready to charge, but the sound of his demanding voice stopped me short.

"Ginny! That's enough!" He's eyes were furious, he was mad. I carelessly glared back at the girl. "Blaise," Draco said. Blaise was by my side and took my hands and pulled them back.

"I'll take her to Dumbledore, while you handle your issue." Hermione said. She looked at me for a second before taking Alicia out of the room.

Once she left, I looked at Draco. "I'm sorry—again."

"Can you please for one day stop fighting?" Draco said tiredly. "Four times within a month I ignored it. Maybe I do need to give you a detention or something to prevent you from fighting."

"How about suspending her from playing the next Quidditch game? Potter, will be furious." Blaise laughed, but stopped when he caught my glare.

"That doesn't sound bad." Draco thought.

"What?" I looked at him. "I promise I won't get out of control."

"Whatever." He said flatly.

I rolled my eyes. This is not fair, but fair isn't the word I'm actually looking for. Maybe cruel. No. Ugh.


	20. Fer Sure against Slytherin & Gryffindor

**Note: **I know I'm a week late on V-day, but I wrote this on the fourteenth. The mood of the chapter is kind of sweet and I kind of made Ginny a bit whining, but that was _my _mood of that day, so please don't hate Ginny about how unlike-Ginny she is. Although, I did fix it up to try to not make her be whining :) I also wanted do something Slytherin against Gryffindor so I figured this chapter made the cut, yep! Oh, and I tried _not _to say V-day a lot for those that can't stand the same word repeating almost like twice in one sentence.

**Happy LATE Valentine's Day. SINGLES RULE THE WORLD!! XD**

**Counting Down: **Two chapters left until sequel for PB :)

**Disclaimer: **IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Name: **_Fer Sure against Slytherin & Gryffindor_

_**Setting: **Ginny's POV_

_**Date: **February 14, 1998_

**Book/Chapter: **_II:20_

* * *

I stirred in my bed hoping morning wasn't here. I finally felt the need to stay in bed and sleep through the whole day, but unfortunately life had other plans for me. Sunday was Valentine's Day. The entire school, no wait scratch that. The entire girl-student body was talking about this very special day.

I didn't find Valentine's Day very exciting. I think the only reason is because I never had anyone to share it with or the fact my best friend spent her day with creatures in the woods. However, this year might be different because I have someone special—Draco.

Later that Thursday, after classes ended, he and I roamed around the castle. He was supposed to be on patrol for his Head duties as Hermione had taken the other side of the castle. So, I ended up joining him. I actually get to see my boyfriend in action—without punishing me of course, but see others get punished.

"So, Draco, what do you think about Valentine's Day?" I asked him curiously. It was normal for us to change topics every so often. I also wanted to know if he was _planning _on doing something for me!

"It's okay I guess." He looked bored. He's a guy, so it was common for him to react like this when it comes to mushy stuff.

"Do you do _anything _special for your loving, beautiful girlfriend?" I looked at him in admire.

He stared down at me with his eyebrow raised. He then quietly laughed. "Well, before you came along I usually pick at least two to three girls to be my Valentine, and by the end of the day I end up having about a dozen."

"Oh, my God," I rolled my eyes. That wasn't what I wanted to hear, but he continued to laugh.

"Don't worry. Blaise always bets me." He said.

"Okay, let me put it this way: what did you and Daphne did on Valentine's Day?" As soon as the question came out I regretted it. I didn't want to know how they celebrated this and it caused a quick rush of jealously. I looked at him and he had the same look I had.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked in question.

"No," I said rather rudely.

A boy I had recognized on Draco's Slytherin team had walked toward us and slightly nodded my way before acknowledging Draco with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Drake, I had just come from McGonagall's office. I asked her if we could play against Gryffindor, you know the whole rival we used to have. I think it would be pretty cool. What do you think?" I had feared for this boy. I mean, I really, really _feared _for this boy.

He had the curiosity to discuss a Quidditch match without the captain—Draco's permission. On top of that the stupid boy is literally having Draco and I play against each other. Draco didn't look too happy, and I feared what his face looked like. The boy however gave me the impression that his captain was very furious with him.

"Jared, are you bloody hell stupid?" Draco asked angrily. "Not only you went behind my back and asked for a match either of us are ready for, but—"

"I thought it would be cool if we aren't ready. It would give the other players a bit of a laugh. Don't you say so, Draco?" Jared said. "Also, McGonagall agreed it won't go in the record, but wouldn't it be awesome?" He asked excitedly.

"Did you interrupt me?" Draco questioned harshly. "You aren't making yourself look good, Jared. It doesn't matter if either team is ready. When's this made-up match you prepared for everyone?" I saw from the corner of my eye that Draco held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

He does this when he senses his aggression begins. He suggested I should do the same, but I refused too. I am _great _handling my temper—I think.

"Sunday," the Jared guy smiled and walked away, also sensing the method Draco uses when he's about to snap.

I watched Jared walk away before glaring back at Draco. I was horrified that the boy assigned the match on _Valentine's Day!_ Draco didn't notice the horror on my face. "Draco, can you believe he set the match on—"

"Ugh! Why do I choose dim-wits, instead of intelligent teammates?" He shouted to himself.

"Yes, but do you know what day Sunday is?" I questioned. I was very upset. Not only Draco was being a douche and couldn't comprehend when Valentine's Day was, but he was _ignoring _me.

Not that he wasn't going to answer my question even if Hermione ran into us, but he simply didn't want to answer it because he was too busy cursing at himself.

"Are you all right, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him. For a smart girl she didn't realize he wasn't paying attention to her. She could have asked me. I mean, I'm not that _mean _as she makes me seem.

Her chocolate brown eyes glowered at me. I was already looking at her and acknowledge her question. "He's upset right now because one of his teammates set up a Quidditch match against the Gryffindors on Valentine's Day."

"Wow, I can see the issue." She looked at Draco. "Malfoy," He was leaning against the wall watching us. "Are you finished with your patrol, so that you and I can trade?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," He leaned off the wall and walked toward me.

"Come on, let's go." I said impatiently. I took his hand once he was within reach and walked away without saying goodbye to Hermione, as if she wanted the greeting or not.

"See you in an hour!" I heard her say from a few feet away. Draco waved her off.

"What's so funny?" I asked him when I heard him snickering for the past five minutes.

"Tell me again why you and Granger hate each other?" He asked. I wasn't expecting this question to come up because I didn't exactly know myself.

She and I always had our differences. She liked one thing and I liked another. She hates something, but I loved the other. I didn't know how she and I started hating each other. It just somehow happened. All I think of was about a year ago she thought I was a whore for dating most of the boy-student body, but it was untrue. I guess from that I had defended myself and since then my liking for her just somehow became into hate.

"It just happened." I told him. He nodded as if he understood.

"Was it the time you two were arguing when Cedric refused to sign the Hogwarts status?" He asked me.

"I guess so," How in the world did he know?

"Gin, you and Granger used to be close, until she started insulting you because you became the honor student last year."

"Well, it was _your _fault for making me tell her how I felt about the issue." I snapped. "I blame you and your stupid blackmail." Draco laughed and this made me angrier.

"It's time you two make up." I glared at him horror-struck, and he glared back looking at me like duh-that's-what-I-meant. His words disgusted me and I couldn't believe he was making me patch things up with Hermione. I was fine without her. "Tomorrow at breakfast," He said.

I had the guts to defend myself. "Why should I listen to you?" I snapped. "Hermione and I are doing _just _fine."

"So was the fight part of your guys' hanging out time?" He asked harshly. "Because to me it looked like you two hated each other, not only that but it got out of hand when you wanted to rip her head off!"

"She called me a whore!" I shouted. I jumped slightly when I heard an object drop on the floor. Draco and I looked to our side and say a second year girl standing there with her mouth open.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked the girl politely. I have completely forgotten he was still on Head duty.

The girl nodded her head. "I was wondering where the Girl's bathroom is at? At first I was heading the right way, although that's where I thought I was heading to the right direction." The little girl looked scared and uncomfortable at the same time.

Draco kneeled beside the little girl and smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry. I'll show you an easy way, little Raven girl." He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and continued to look at her gracefully. The girl immediately went from uncomfortable and scared to happy, very happy.

He guided her to the nearest girl's bathroom and like a gentlemen he opened the door for her. The Ravenclaw girl smiled and walked right in. Once she was inside, Draco looked at me, still angry.

"Now, the reason you should listen to me is because I'm tired of Granger complaining about you. Not that I don't enjoy defending you, but it's to the point where I want to rip her _head _off."

"Maybe you should make up with her." I suggested. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. I'm sure you can make her believe you want to be friends with her. I mean, you successfully managed to gain Blaise and my own trust, and on top of that you have three best friends outside our friends circle.

Draco was right. Sometimes I missed studying with Hermione, or annoying Ron about her. I sometimes missed being outside with the trio and talk about things that I couldn't never talk with my other friends. One way or another I missed Hermione all together.

I looked back at Draco hopefully. "Do you think she'll forgive me for attacking her?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I'm positive. She may hate you, but she talks about you very highly to me."

The little Ravenclaw girl came out from the bathroom and was pleased that Draco and I have stayed. "Thank you for waiting," She said shyly.

"That's my job." Draco said. "It's almost time for bed and you should already be in bed, so let us take you back." The girl nodded her head and suddenly became afraid of being alone in the empty corridor.

It was silent by the time Draco and I walked the girl to her dormitory and the time we walked out of the castle to head back to our cottages.

"So, are you coming over for the night?" I asked when I opened the gate which meant we were walking off Hogwarts grounds.

He knew what I meant, and took a moment to answer. "Probably not," He said quietly. "I have to come up with a game plan for our match on Sunday." His voice was still disgusted when he talked about the Quidditch game.

"Oh, I see. Okay then," I didn't try to make it sound like I was disappointed, but somehow my voice came out to be like that. I cursed under my breath.

"I'll try to come after I'm done." He suggested. I smiled to myself. Although I didn't mean it like it did, but it felt nice that he got a clue from it all.

"Okay," I smiled. He took my hand and we continued to walk down the path to Hogsmeade.

Olivia and Daphne were already in their pajamas and were in the kitchen snacking on sweets. They smiled when I came inside.

"Had fun patrolling with Draco?" Olivia asked me. I nodded tiredly.

"I hope I don't become Head girl next year." I lazily plucked on the couch. "No wait, I take that back. I do want to become Head girl." I smiled as I replayed the nice, perfect scene with Draco helped the Ravenclaw girl. It felt nice to help others and put yourself last.

Daphne and Olivia ignored my last comment. "Do you want a cookie?" Olivia mumbled. She was still chewing on her own cookie.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to bed." I got up and walked past the girls. I stopped in front of Daphne. "Can I ask you something about you and Draco?"

"Sure." She looked slightly nervous.

"When you were dating him, did he forget Valentine's Day?" She looked a bit surprised by my question.

"Of course not," I pouted. "But the look on your face seems like he isn't excited for it?" She asked curiously.

"It's the opposite." I sat on the chair beside her. "He doesn't seem to realize Valentine's Day is coming. I mean, every time I ask him about it he seems to change the subject."

"Look at it this way," I looked at Olivia from across the table. "Who was Draco's last girlfriend before you?"

"Pansy?" I said.

"No. He didn't date her in February. Daphne did however."

Oh, God the topic was brought back to Daphne. I started to feel that jealousy I felt earlier today when Draco and I discussed this.

"The problem is that this boy from Draco's team has made arrangements to play Quidditch against my team on the same day as Valentine's Day." Olivia and Daphne gasped loudly. "Here is where it gets worse. I think he doesn't realize its V-day." Olivia and Daphne gasped again.

"This isn't good!" Daphne squeaked. "He's a guy. He's _supposed _to know when this day comes!"

"Maybe you need to remind him. Have you tried that?" Olivia asked.

"I tried, but he was too furious about the game." I spat angrily.

"Hmm, maybe you should try giving him hints. I mean, he isn't that thick to not realize Valentine's Day is in three days because every girl in Hogwarts are talking about it" Daphne took another cookie and shoved it in her mouth.

"You do have a point there." I thought about what she said. "Do you have any idea where Cedric is taking you?" I asked her. I didn't feel like talking about Draco and I anymore. The more I thought about it the more made me upset and unhappy.

By the name of Cedric, she smiled brightly. "Yes. He's taking me out to dinner to the most expensive restaurants held in England, then after he and I are going to walk in his favorite place; the meadow. There will also be candles floating all around the meadow. It's going to be so beautiful!" Daphne shrieked eagerly.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Olivia and I shouted excitedly. "I'm jealous." Olivia said.

"Why? Who's going to be your Valentine?" I asked curiously.

"Blaise is also taking me out to dinner—"

"Same restaurant," Daphne injected.

Olivia continued as though Daphne hasn't interrupted. "And then—well I don't know what else he has plans for me because he says the rest is a surprise."

Daphne and I cooed excitedly for Olivia. Soon after Olivia joined in. I stayed up with the girls, also stuffing my face with cookies and talked with them. It was midnight by the time we noticed it was really late.

I walked back into my room and closed the door and fell on my bed; face first and just laid there until I fell asleep.

It was somewhere around morning time when I felt a familiar warm touch touching my hair softly. He was moving it away from my face, and then he leaned in and kissed my nose very gently. I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck the second the kiss ended and kissed him with my lips. I felt him smiling from my lips.

"And good morning to you too," He quietly laughed.

"Did you just get in?" I asked him. I still haven't released my arms around his neck, but he didn't seem to mind.

"No. I've been here about five minutes. I was watching you sleep and I know that sounds creepy, but you look like an angel when you sleep." I blushed.

"I'm glad you came," I told him with a smile.

"I told you I would," He smirked. My stomach gave that familiar tingling feeling whenever he made his famous trademark, and knowing this, he kissed me again.

Before I fall back to sleep the only thing that was on my mind was: _Two days left until Valentine's Day. _The feeling didn't make me feel easy.

That morning I was forced to talk to Hermione. Seriously. I was _literally _forced to walk in the great hall and sit _directly _at Hermione and talk about our issue.

"Why does she have to do this again?" Luna asked. Draco answered her without looking at her.

"She has to make up with Granger so that they can go back to being friends because Ginny is getting on my last nerve with her fist-fighting and Granger for insulting her."

"Okay, got it." Luna said.

Draco turned to me once we arrived at the great hall. I stared at the two heavy doors desperately.

"Now, Gin, get your butt in there or else I will carry you in there myself." He opened the door and gave me a push toward the Gryffindor table.

I didn't look at Draco or Luna when I took a deep sigh and walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed me heading to their direction and started waving his hand to come sit next to him. I did so, but then caught Draco's glare. He nudged toward Hermione's direction. At that moment I hated the fact the Slytherin table was right across from the Gryffindor table. I sighed again and went to sit next to Hermione instead. The trio immediately noticed my presence.

"Hello, Ginny. Long time no see." Ron commented.

"I know. So how have you guys been?" I asked causally. Ron shrugged.

"All right, still dealing with the fact my baby sister is dating the asshole in Slytherin, but you know it's just the usual." Ron shoved random foods that he can get his hands on and stuffed them inside his mouth. Hermione, Harry, and I stared at him disgustedly.

"What about you, Harry?" I tore my eyes away from Ron and looked at Harry. He also shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a bit surprised that Jared Madison from the Slytherin team held a Quidditch game without Malfoy's consent. By the way, we have practice after breakfast." Harry didn't look bothered about the sudden game like Draco was. However, Harry wasn't dating someone he was playing against.

"Got it," I tore my eyes away once again and glared at Hermione. The boys weren't watching, so I felt safe talking to her without nosey witnesses. "What about you, Hermione? Anything new going on," I asked her. Like Ron and Harry, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to read her book. "I have something to tell you." I told her truthfully.

"That sounds way too familiar." She snapped.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I know I'm late on the apology, but I was meaning to do it sooner, but the whole catfights and name callings got in the way."

"Is Malfoy making you do this so he can shut me up about talking about you?" She closed her book shut and I nervously giggled.

"That's part of the reason. I really do mean it. My apology is totally real, no lie." I really was serious. "Draco made a point about how you and I were close before the whole last year incident. I really do miss our late at night girl talks. I really do miss studying with you in library when you can't get Ron or Harry to come with you. I miss the things you and I used to do. I hope that you can forgive me, and I can understand you may not want to now, but down the road you'll soon begin to forgive I and I'll be here when that day comes."

By then Ron and Harry were glaring at us. Hermione took a peek at them. She sighed, and then broke into a smile.

"I missed you too, Ginny, and you wouldn't believe how insane I got by hanging around with those two." She pointed her finger at her two best friends. "I guess I never wanted an apology from you. _I _should be the one apologizing to _you_."

"You are?" I asked. I wasn't expecting this at all. Hermione nodded.

"I was the one that was being selfish. You were just defending yourself and I get that. I would have done the same if someone called me names. I never should have undermined you about your creativity of the school and you becoming honor student. So, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

I smiled. There wasn't a day I thought Hermione and I would have forgiven each other. We both knew are fighting was over something stupid, and we didn't come terms with it until after confessing about it aloud. We were leaning in to hug, but I stopped midair.

"First, are you okay about Draco and I dating?" I asked her. She looked like she wanted to say no, but decided against it.

"I will be," She said firmly. It was good enough for me.

**

* * *

**

I didn't get back to the cottage until lunch, and that wasn't enough to enjoy my sleep. I was too sore from practice. My legs and arms were literally made out of jelly. I was lying on my bed with a cold towel on my forehead. I had my eyes closed and I didn't notice someone had come into my room.

"So how's the hunt feast Draco and the Valentine's Day quest going?" I opened one eye and saw it was Astoria.

I have befriended her at Draco's Halloween bash party and her and I hit it off once the talking started going. She was very much like Daphne, but their features were somehow different. Astoria had golden blonde hair that reached to her mid-shoulders. She told me she always has her hair straight because she didn't want to deal with frizzy hair because naturally, her hair is curly, very curly. Her eyes were the perfect shade of bright blue. Her attitude totally fits in Slytherin, but she's also kind-hearted, and very sweet. That's of course when you get past her mood swings.

"Horrible. I got to nowhere." I spat with disgust.

"Why?" She asked me. I heard her roaming around my small bookcase.

"I haven't got the chance to talk to him. Today was the first day of practice before Sunday, and once our team left his team went on the field."

"Oh, yeah about that. I asked him if I could play, but he laughed and said to try-out next time." I heard Astoria huffed. "I think he thinks I'm not good enough to play in the stupid sport. Anyways, why don't you wait until after practice?" She suggested.

I would have considered that, but I knew he wouldn't be in a talking mood, and his answers wouldn't please me and I wouldn't get the answers I want.

"Nope. He's too grumpy after practice. I would know. I'm grumpy now."

"Gin, you're running out of time." Astoria said. "Soon Sunday will arrive and you're going to play against his team and have the Quaffle chucked at his head."

"It's like what Daphne said; he's supposed to know this day because he's a guy."

"True, but we're talking about Draco Malfoy. A boy that gets all the girls whenever and wherever he wants." I groaned loudly.

* * *

I skipped dinner at the great hall when I saw the light on in Draco and Blaise's cottage. This must mean they were back from their practice. _How mad is Draco?_ I asked myself. I walked the short path to the boy's cottage and softly knocked twice before walking in.

Blaise was at the counter eating a sandwich. He smiled at me and pointed to the hallway, indicating Draco was in his room. "Here's in his room."

"Should I be cautious?" I asked before going any further. Blaise thought for a moment.

"No. You're all clear." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Blaise-Bear, does Draco hate Valentine's Day?" There seems to be a lot of questions involving Draco and V-day, and it was always directly from the audience that knew Draco the longest. Blaise swallowed before answering.

"Oh, no he _loves_ it." He emphasized the word "loves." "Why do you hate it?" He asked.

"I used too because I didn't have anyone to share it with, but once Draco and I started dating I figured I would like it. Now, I'm beginning to change my mind again."

"You think he's going to forget about it?"

"Well, yeah! I don't even know what he has planned for me." I sighed and began to walk to Draco's door.

"Maybe he's doing that to distract you." Blaise said after a moment. I turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he's trying to throw you off. I honestly don't know if he is or not, but that could be it." He took another big bite from his sandwich as he shrugged his shoulders.

I did the same to the front door as I did to Draco's bedroom door. After the second knock I walked in. He was at his bookcase, eyes glued to a book he held in his hand. When I walked in he looked up and smiled.

_So far so good_ I thought to myself.

"The Quidditch game on Sunday, playing against each other, seems pretty interesting don't you think."

"Oh, yeah," He said. "I made my players run a mile around the field before practicing." He laughed.

"Harry made us do push-ups to fifty and if we stopped or fell behind, he would make us run once around the field." I laughed and he joined in.

"Yeah, I think my team is going to beat you Gryffindor-dorks." He laughed again, but I stopped automatically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. All my humor washed away. Draco, on the other hand, didn't recognize how this upset me—yet.

"I mean the Slytherins has been second in the championships for three years in a row. It's time to break the curse. I mean, we're already better than Ravenclaw, although they never had a chance of winning. The Hufflepuffs—maybe, but that's only because they had Cedric for the last six years." As he kept babbling about the other Houses I began to have the feeling Draco thinks his team was better my team.

Obviously, this doesn't exactly bother me. He was talking trash about me. My teammates. My classmates. It was _rude!_

"Gryffindor don't' stand a chance because we are of course better, and have the better equipment. Oh yes, I can't forget about that." He laughed to himself.

"Draco!" I shouted angrily. He looked at me

"Stop being the asshole Malfoy and start being Draco, my current, long-term relationship boyfriend!" He continued to stare at me as I breathed heavily. "Not only are you insulting my teammates, but you're insulting me! You don't see me bragging about how awesome my team is, which by the way we won the championship four years in a row!" It was my turn to shove how great Gryffindor was.

"That's because your Beater goes wild when he overexcites himself and hits _our _Chasers to the ground!" Draco spat angrily.

I think this was our _first _fight _ever. _Yeah, we had little fights that were useless, but I think this was our official first fight. I wanted to tell him and he and I would get all happy about it, but then I decided to mention it another day.

"Hey, Willie gets overexcited about everything! It's not just the games he gets overwhelmed!"

"Just admit my team is better because deep down you know it's true." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes. He knew that I knew that his sentence was true, but I didn't want to admit just yet.

"You are also so full of yourself, Draco! What makes you think Slytherin is going beat Gryffindor this year?" I questioned. I cut him off before he spoke. "We have beaten you and your pathetic team for the last seven years _and _we have won the last eighty games, including beating Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

I couldn't tell if he was angrier than ever or he was surprised. It could be both, but then again, he was great with holding in his emotions.

"Gryffindor is dead on Sunday, Weasley." He was an inch from me, glaring at me like he does with Ron or Harry when they were arguing. His index finger was up in my face and I pushed it away. Normally, this would have affected me, but I was too mad at him to care.

"Consider that for your team, Malfoy." I'm sure if Blaise or one of our friends had walked in Draco and I would have looked funny. He was about 6'foot and I were about 5'foot. Our angry faces were far enough to murder a living thing that ever tried ruining our death staring contest.

"Ugh!" He shouted.

"Ugh!" I shouted back.

We both tore our eyes from each other and stormed off. I left his cottage angrily and slamming the door, and then slammed my own cottage door and bedroom door before throwing my shoulder bag across the room.

Yep, this was our first and official fight. I was too upset to care if he and I would make it up before Valentine's Day.

To my horror he and I didn't. We ignored each other all through Saturday and _Sunday. _The Quidditch game was early so that by the time the game ended everyone with their couples would leave and spend the rest of the day with their loved one. Expect for the ones that didn't have a date, and _me. _

I lied in bed hoping the feeling of loneliness would go away. It pained me to hear Cedric coming over to surprise Daphne with a dozen of her favorite flowers, or watching Blaise and Olivia make heart-shaped cookies and laughing every two seconds. It wasn't fair either.

There was a knock on my door and quickly wiped the hardly noticed tears from my eyes and pulled the covers to cover my face. "Go away!" I shouted at the door.

"Gin-Bear, it's me. You're hottest best friend." I laughed at Blaise. "Wait, did I just hear laughter on the other side of this door?" he said childishly. I giggled again. He came in with a plate of fresh baked cookies and placed them on my nightstand.

"If it makes you feel any better, Draco is still past out." Blaise said. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why would that make me feel better?" I asked.

"Because he got drunk, this is bad news for the team, and great news for your team." I had him continue on. "Well, he's going to be—Look, last night I mentioned to him once you left that the reason why you went off on him is because he forgot about Valentine's Day. He didn't get why you would be so upset about that. So I told him it was because he hasn't mentioned what he was going to do for you."

"Thanks for telling him my plan." I said sarcastically. Blaise laughed.

"We both knew you weren't going to do it." He said.

"Eventually, I was going to, it was just that when I was about to tell him he started saying Slytherin was better than Gryffindor, and all that crap in between." Blaise smiled. There was another knock on my door. Blaise and I turned to see Cedric holding the open door.

"You two will be just fine." He patted on knee and left my bedroom. Cedric felt free to walk inside completely with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked disgustedly.

"I heard you and Draco got into a fight last night. Anything new I need to know." He laughed to himself.

"I think my boyfriend forgot about today." I told Cedric.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'm sure when the game is over, he's going to come to his senses and realize what today is. He's a guy, and you never, ever mix a Quidditch game with love because he can't simply decide what to go for."

"That's a bunch of bull." I snapped.

"Stop fussing about it and get ready for the game." He demanded.

What was with everyone telling me what to do?

The entire school and staff members stocked the whole stadium. If it was possible to have over a hundred people attending this game, then today would be the day. The crowd seems to oversize itself whenever Gryffindor plays against Slytherin. Usually, this would get my energy going, but it didn't feel all that—energized.

I felt more aggressive than ever, and Harry seemed to notice it right away. "Try not to kill your boyfriend today, okay?" He whispered to me.

"Sure, whatever," I spat. I gripped my broomstick tightly. If I had my old broom, the one my twin brothers destroyed over the summer, it wouldn't have lasted very long as it gripped tightly in my hand. However, Draco bought me a new broom, the day I ran into him at the _Quidditch Supply Store. _

"Captains, approach to the middle to shake hands." Madam Hooch was already in between Draco's team and Harry's team.

Draco and Harry walked up to Madam Hooch and quickly shook hands. It was my first time seeing Draco since after our fight. And I must say I was a fool to get into a fight with him. He looked so—hotter than the last time I've seen him!

Although, he looked sloppy, he managed to look cuter in every angle. His platinum hair was wildly messy; his grey-blue eyes looked unsettled, but dangerous all the same. He looked tired as if he couldn't sleep at all last night, but he looked also focused. He looked at me as soon as I gasped from his adorable appearance. He smirked and then walked back to his players.

"Ginny," Harry snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh, sorry," I looked embarrassed when he gave me a questionable look.

The whistle on Madam Hooch's whistle blew loudly from the field and immediately all seven players on each other rose from the ground and floated about ten inches from the ground before zooming off to their appropriate positions.

I flew past Crabbe and Blaise fast and I was an inch from getting hit on the Bludger. I took the Quaffle from Jared Madison and scored points from the Slytherin Goal Post. I smirked at Draco when he saw me. Maybe he might consider taking back what he said about Slytherin being better than Gryffindor, actually, no. Draco would never admit he was wrong, that's how he is.

A load of cheers erupted from the crowd and started shouting out their admire names. The score was 140 to 120, Gryffindor in the lead. I come to a decision to go look for Draco. It didn't know what the outcome will come by if I tried talking to him. This didn't accrue to me until after I found him and approached to me. He looked surprised.

"What are you doing? You should be in the game?" I heard closely of his tone of voice and tried to hear a bit of anger, but there wasn't. This made me a bit happy.

"I wanted to apologize for Friday night." What was up with me apologizing when I didn't do anything?

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I was being a drama queen and was fussing about you forgetting this very day, which I happened to right in the first place." I lowered my head sadly. I cursed myself for doing this again. I _really_ need to think before doing.

"I didn't _exactly _forget, Ginny." Draco laughed slightly. "Just because I don't talk about something doesn't necessary mean I don't know when it is. I mean give me some slack, Gin." He laughed again.

Draco and I heard a rattling sound coming toward us. We looked at the same time and saw the Bludger coming directly at me. "Crabbe!" Draco pulled the back of my broomstick and yanked it hard before the Bludger came smacking me in the face.

"Hit the bloody Bludger _that _way!" Draco shouted angrily. Crabbe didn't seem that affected by Draco's yell. Instead, he smirked at my direction and flew away. Draco turned to look at me. "That is way I was stressed about this game. My player had just proved my statement."

"What hitting me?" I asked horrified.

Not exactly, more like _killing _you." I gasped.

"That's _horrible!_" I shouted.

"I got him!" Blaise flew past Draco and I and med up with Crabbe.

The game ended and Gryffindor had won; 170 to 160. Even though the game was literally a fake game, most of the Slytherins took it pretty hard, expect for Draco and Blaise. They approached to me as I tried getting out of the mashed-pile of Gryffindor's cheering excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Gin." Draco said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Don't worry about it." I socked him in his arm.

"Hurts don't it?" Blaise told Draco when he started rubbing his arm where I hit him at.

"Yeah! What was that all about?" He asked. I snorted loudly.

"That's for being an ass, Draco Malfoy." I smirked. This time Blaise snorted loudly.

"That's not funny," Draco snapped at Blaise.

By then our friends have found us and shouted cheering along with us. The remaining Slytherins didn't mind that my team had won. It was the celebration of just—well being friends. Cedric kissed me on the cheek, Daphne hugged me tightly, Olivia and I jumped up and I for no apparent reason. I was then brought into a tremendous hug from Luna, and Pansy and I started laughing.

Draco pulled me from Pansy and took me a little ways away from the crowd. "Get ready in ten minutes." He told me. I looked at him suspiciously. "There's a surprise for you, Gin." He smiled when my eyes brightened excitedly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Love."

I couldn't help myself. I squealed and jumped on Draco. He wasn't prepared for this and lost his balance as he caught me. He and I started laughing hysterically and had a handful of eye-witnesses glaring at us.


	21. War Hells All Break Lose

_**Note: **_Okay so here is the deal. Halfway down the chapter was the ending of the old story _Pink and Black. _I thought it was a cute ending and wanted to keep it. But, this isn't the last chapter—yet :) This chapter will reflect after the Battle of Hogwarts and what has happened. I tried my best so please don't hate…

_**Chapter Countdown: **_One chapter left until the sequel of PB_ :)_

_**Starlight Ellie: **_Oh-my-gosh thank you for the _lovely _review! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! :) You could not believe how excited I got! Thank you so much and hope you review next time :))

_**Disclaimer: **_IDO (I don't own) any of HP characters. In fact, IDO own ANY of the cast of One Tree Hill either (new favorite show I'm obsessing about). This sucks because I WANT Draco Malfoy and Nathan Scott (sighs).

**

* * *

**

**Name: **_War Hells All Break Lose_

**Setting: **_Ginny's POV_

**Book/Chapter: **_III:21_

_**

* * *

**_

Three months later:

I felt uncomfortable. I felt very uneasy. I felt my entire body had been burned alive and my throat throbbed from the screaming I've done before I died. Although, I wished my nightmare would go away and I can go back to sleep and sleep endlessly, but my nightmare was very well true.

"_What do you mean mostly everyone survived?" I asked. Harry hesitated for a moment. I could tell something he was going to say was bad. _

"_Your brother, Fred had dead on a sudden attack." Harry whispered. My entire body freeze. _

_I held Harry for dear life, only now I have a soul to watch over. I heard him whimper on my shoulder and I cried on his. He was going through this with me and for the first time within three days, I took this as my protector. Others may think it sounds stupid, but that is how I felt at that moment. _

_The death of my brother, my favorite brother had past away, and the most depressing thing besides his death, was that I was not there when they sent him off._

Comprehending all this and the death of my brother had caused me to be horrified. How can this happen? How could Fred put us in this place? I once heard Fred saying to my parents at the dinner table that when war approaches he was going to put us first and himself last, and that he would die for us, especially for me.

So, I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs, indicating the pain in my shattered heart had caused me not to breath.

"Ginny! Ginny! Love, wake up!" Draco woke me up from my horrid nightmare. I would look at him through my clouded eyes and he would look right back, and then I would start crying again. He would bring me close to him in his arms and start rubbing my back.

This happened almost every night. It got to the point where Draco had to be in the same room as me to prevent me from breaking all the windows at my house whenever I screamed.

This also didn't make my parents and my family members easy to get through this. My mom had a hard time getting out of bed, and sometimes she had magic make us food. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were around much more now, and helping out mom with the daily routine. George kept to himself mostly. Ron kept his sarcasm to himself every so often. Dad went to work as usually, but sometimes he didn't have the heart to go to work and would sometimes stay home and be with mom.

_**One week later: **_

As I left Fred's funeral, my family stepped back and let me through. It seemed as if I made them treat me like a single, that being Fred's little sister made a big effect on them. I just tightly hugged my teddy bear that he have given me in both my arms and continued to walk, as if my family members' stares didn't make me uncomfortable.

As I got to the end of my family, my friends stood there waiting for me, looking depressed as ever. I went to hug Draco and didn't let go, but something else stopped me for doing so.

I slightly pushed Astoria and Blaise out of my way and headed to our large lake. I stood on the biggest rock, and took a big whiff of the fresh air. I put my teddy bear off to the side. I saw Draco run through the large bushes and stopped instantly when he noticed water.

"Be careful, Ginny. I don't think your mother can handle another death in the family." I ignored Draco and continued to look amazed.

"You know Fred use to take me fishing out here. It was always during the summer because my mother didn't like the idea of me disappearing in spring. Isn't it beautiful, Draco?" I smiled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," He didn't sound like he cared. "I think we should get back. I'm having a bad feeling about this." He looked behind him acting as if some odd creature was behind him.

"Everything is fine. Nothing bad is going to happen." I spotted large rocks traveling to the other side. I was about to step on one, when Draco held back my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"Another world is just behind those trees." I said jokily. I was the only one laughing. "Oh come on, Draco, I'm trying to have fun. I don't want to be bummed out about Fred—Fred's d—death." My eyes started to water.

"See I told your brother you weren't ready." Draco shouted. I didn't pay attention to him much longer.

My eyes were re-focused on the other side of the lake. I felt the need to go explore what was held behind those oversized trees, and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a shadow peeking through one of the bushes. This made me more anxious. I looked back at Draco and looked back at the oversized trees. He wasn't aware of my sudden curiosity. I stepped on the large rocks that was underneath the water and tried so hard not to slip and catch Draco's attention. Once I reached the other side of the lake, I had walked about an inch or so and instantly spotted the figure I caught.

His lips were pulled back, teeth bared that revealed two sharp teeth. He let out a low growl. I gasped, horror spread all over across my face. He noticed I was starting to open my mouth to scream, and in one quick movement he was at my side covering my mouth.

I widened my eyes in horror. The minute his touch made contact with my skin I felt a rush of ice rushing through. He looked at me with a blank expression, and then released me.

"Oh, it's only you, Ginny." He acknowledged my name. He spoke so light, yet his voice was sharp. I was startled when he knew who I was.

"Who are you?" I asked barely in a whisper.

"Lewis,"

"Okay, Lewis, how do you know my name and why were you spying on me, and _why _did you growl at me?" I bunch of questions escaped my mouth and this tends to happen when I'm scared or nervous. Lewis, as he claimed to be, smiled lightly, but was careful this time not to reveal his two sharp teeth.

"Whoa, one question at a time, please," he teased.

"Answer them or I'll yell out my boyfriend's name and he can deal with you in his own hands." I cursed at myself for mentioning Draco. I was dead meat. No wonder Draco said I shouldn't be wondering off without him knowing.

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you not to wonder off by yourself?" He titled his shaggy hair to the side, staring at me in wonder. I widened my eyes again.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, aware of my surprised voice.

"I know everything," He said. "Now, you want me to answer your questions?" He asked, still in amusement.

"Yes because I'm starting to freak out." I said truthfully.

"How I knew your name is because I'm one of Cedric's best friends back in Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts? How come I never saw you?" I asked intently. His laugh was like tiny little bells brushing against each other. It was light and smoothing.

"Yes, I did. I'm not much of a social person," He continued before I asked another question. "Cedric is one of my dearest friends since the age of two. We are special in some sort of way. Your next question is I was observing. I'm watching over some people that I need to protect."

"Who Cedric?" I asked curiously. It seemed pretty silly if that was the case. Cedric was well able to take care of himself and probably the whole Royal Slytherins if he could.

"Not Cedric, Daphne and Astoria." I widened my eyes again.

"Daphne? Astoria?"

"Yes. You see their both my cousins,"

"I didn't know Daphne even had a cousin." I whispered this to myself. She never mentioned about her family, then again the more I thought about it she _never _mentioned anyone in her family tree. She was more worried about herself. Astoria on the other hand _completely _ignored her family's past and focused more on her future.

I pushed the thought aside for now. He was ignoring the one question that frightened me the most. "You haven't answered my last question?" I told him.

He looked at me, staying quiet for a minute or so. "Why I growled at you?" He asked. I nodded. "I thought you were someone else," He shrugged his shoulders. I didn't believe him.

"That wasn't any original growl; it was like an animal of some sort. What are you?" I whispered the last part. He didn't answer. I stared at him more closely, and then I noticed he has unusual colored eyes; jade. "Your eyes are jade," He only had time to look at me when I heard the familiar voice; he looked with me for the searching beauty voice.

"GINERVA!" I giggled. "Stop taking off like that!" He shouted when he approached to my side. "Who knows who you could have run into, even if the Dark Lord is dead?" He continued to glare at me angrily, I, however, smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, babe," I went and hugged him. It was a stupid move since he was upset that I took off, but I went for it anyways. I felt a bit better when he lightly touched my lower back to return the hug.

"Lewis?" Draco released me and titled his head to the side to get a good look at the strange boy.

By the sound of Lewis's name, Daphne, Astoria and Cedric came out from behind Draco and stepped in front to also get a good look at him. "What are you doing here, Lewis? I haven't seen you for a year." Cedric greeted him by short firm hug and then released. Daphne was the only one that stayed close behind.

"Lewis!" Astoria shouted excitedly. She went and hugged her cousin. He smiled brightly. He then turned to look at Daphne.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Lewis laughed. "That seems to be the question of the day isn't it?" He laughed.

"Not seeing you after your graduation, then yes it should be the question of the day." She snapped.

"Chill Daph, I wasn't far." He tried smoothing her.

"Well you might as well been!" She shouted. I piped in, hoping my reasoning would calm the atmosphere.

"Daph, you never told us you had a cousin." I told her. She glared at me. Her face softened.

"I was thinking of ways to disown him, but that seemed impossible because we are blood related." She looked back at Lewis.

"So wait _he's _your cousin?" Pansy's eyes went wide as her finger pointed toward Lewis's direction.

"Duh, they just established that, dork." Blaise snapped.

"Whoa Daph, I _must _say your cousin, which I have never seen by the way," She glared at Daphne with narrowed eyes. "He's pretty hot." She giggled in her hand when Lewis winked at her.

"You think everyone is hot," Olivia looked disgusted.

"Can we _please _go back inside?" Daphne said angrily.

We listened and followed each other back inside my house. My mother was in the kitchen. I stopped quickly and everyone in the back of me bumped into me. Loud gasps pulled my mother away from the stove to see where the noises were coming from. I wanted to curse at my friends for making the noise.

"Are we having a party, Ginerva?" She glared at each of my Slytherin friends. I gulped.

"No," I said quietly. She looked at me blankly. Good so far. "But, since I'm being held hostage, they agreed to stay with me." I smiled brightly to make it more believable. This tends to work.

"And do their parents know where they are at?" She asked. This question was directly to the Slytherins.

"Oh, my parents don't care." Blaise said happily. "As long as I behave and stay in the England board line they are fine." The rest of them nodded their head, afraid to say the wrong words.

"Oh, hello Cedric," My mother smiled at him, he smiled back. "Arthur was just telling me how a fine job you're doing at the Ministry and the constant visits at Hogwarts to help out Dumbledore, and of course, taking care of my only daughter," She peaked to gawk at me.

Cedric laughed. "I'm just doing my job, Mrs. Weasley," He smiled brightly.

"Oh, please call me Molly, all of you," She looked at the rest of my friends with a grin. "I feel old when people call me that," She laughed heartily.

"Yeah, so we are going into the attic." I said nervously. It felt awkward standing in the kitchen with my friends. I guess it's because I never thought this would happen—ever. Cedric came by once in awhile, once by himself. The rest he was with Luna. But for the Slytherins—was a complete different story.

"I believe I don't know you," I followed my mother's gaze. They fell upon the new comer, Lewis.

"Lewis Greengrass, Molly," His voice caught my mother off guard. I gulped again.

"And the rest of you," She finally managed to say. "I don't believe I know all of you personally." Her gaze followed the rest of the Royal Slytherins.

Draco took the offer and introduced everyone. "The one standing next to me is Blaise Zabini, the one next to him is Daphne Greengrass, Olivia Vanson, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and now you know Lewis." They each gave her a smile, identifying who they were.

"It was nice to meet you all," She smiled brightly. "I was just cooking a bit something for Ginny and I, are you all staying for dinner?" The room fell silent. All of us looked at Draco. He didn't take this as a surprise; he kept his eyes steady on my mom.

"Maybe. We wouldn't want to intrude the rest of the family." He said.

"Oh, don't be silly," She giggled. "I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind." What was _with _her? Why was she lightly up to the Slytherins? Just a few months ago she was screaming at me when she found out Draco and I was dating. Did my father have anything to do with it?

"Okay let's go," I lightly pushed each friend out of the room before my mom had anymore invites she had planned up in her head. My mom went back to cooking, her back facing Draco and I. She didn't see the little gesture he made and I'm glad she didn't.

He kissed me, and then rushed out of the room with me at his side. Once everyone climbed the short ladder that led to the attic, I closed the door shut. The light flickered on automatically. The attic seemed a perfect place to have private conversations and it was also roomy. There was still enough more for everyone to fit.

"So, explain," Daphne approached to Lewis without taking Cedric with her.

"I'm protecting you," He said.

"I don't need protecting," She snapped.

"When I heard you were getting your mark I freaked. I couldn't do anything about it because I was in Hawaii."

"What were you doing in Hawaii?" Astoria asked.

"Just for the fun of it," Lewis shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I thought following your father's footsteps wasn't your path."

"It wasn't," She said. "I was forced, all of us were," She glared at the remaining Slytherin friends.

"And you couldn't get out of it?" He asked.

"No." Daphne said flatly. "I was in your place once. It was something I didn't want to become, but I was forced too, I didn't have a choice.

"Oh," his voice suddenly went dry.

"Hey Lewis," Blaise cut the conversation short. Lewis looked at him. "Can I ask you something without you taking it personal?"

Lewis laughed. "I'm sure I won't, but go for it?"

"You look kind of freaky. You have pale skin, your eyes beyond the color diagram and whenever you smile there are two fangs showing, and when you're in the sun your skin glow a bit."

"Yeah, what are you?" Pansy's eyes went back to popping out. She seemed excited for the most part and whatever news that came her way wasn't going to affect her.

The rest of us took a step forward. We wanted to know much more then other person next to us. Lewis made a small gesture that probably not everyone saw, but I did. He took a quick but slow whiff of the atmosphere, and then he smiled.

"That information cannot be revealed." He said plainly.

"Why?" Pansy asked, disappointed.

"Because it's a secret," Daphne replied instead.

"A secret?" Olivia raised her eyebrow. "We have been best friends forever and _he _was never in our conversations."

"Yeah how come the rest of us don't know," Blaise snapped.

"It's a secret-bond only between the Greengrass' and are _you _a Greengrass, Blaise?" She snapped back.

"Before I wished I wasn't, but now I do," He said.

"You know I think it's time to tell your friends, Daph." Lewis tore his eyes away from Pansy.

"No,"

"I think we should." Astoria was silenced by Daphne's glare.

"How secretive is it?" Draco asked. "Is it top secret where it won't hurt anyone or is it super top secret that the world will crash down if we knew." He looked at Daphne, as the rest of us did.

"I don't care how secretive it is. I just know how disgusted you'll be when you'll find out." She said quietly.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," I said. It only took a second for her to look at me, then to Draco, with both our confident expressions; she looked back at her cousin.

"It's your secret, you tell him." She said. Lewis smiled. He didn't seem to have a problem with this.

"I'm a vampire,"

The room was divided into two halves. One half gasped in horror and the other half gasped in disgust. There wasn't much we could say. We either were going to die one way or another or be lucky enough and escape when we had the chance.

"That's gross!" Draco shouted.

"I'm half-human and half-vampire," Lewis said in a defensive tone.

"That's even grosser!" Blaise backed up his friend.

"Are you craving?" Pansy was amused once more. By her question the overprotected boyfriends took their job into consideration. Cedric side-stepped in front Daphne, Blaise blocked Olivia with arms out, not afraid he was showing he was protecting her, and Draco also side-stepped in front of me and took my hand and hold it tightly. Another rush of heat wave almost knocked me over.

"No," Lewis laughed quietly when he saw the movements. "Since I'm half-human it levels it out. However, I train myself to crave human food then blood." When he got confused returning glares at his statement, he continued. "For example, I'm craving more of Pansy's blood than I am for Ginny, even though her heart is pounding like a madman at the moment." He laughed again as everyone glared at me.

I blushed as they all looked at me. How did he know my heart was pounding wildly? Did he have super hearing or something? I meet Draco's grey-blue eyes and smiled. He tore his eyes away and gawked at Lewis.

"What's wrong with Ginny's blood? What she isn't _good _enough for you?" He spat angrily.

"No, because I'm more attracted to Pansy than Ginny."

Olivia gasped. "So my blood is not _pretty _enough?" She pushed Blaise to the side to get a good look at the half-human half-vampire. Lewis laughed.

"No. You're taking it the wrong way, Olivia." He smiled at her. Her face softened and she blushed in embarrassment.

"So Astoria is the rest of your family vampires?" I asked. It felt strange saying the word "vampire." I never knew vampires can exist in England. I didn't even know vampires existed in the world!

"Just my dad's side," Astoria answered.

"Is that why you don't like your cousin?" Cedric asked. Daphne looked at Lewis and he returned back the gaze. He nodded once and she sighed.

"Sit down," She told everyone. We did. She took another deep breath before starting. "Long ago when my parents were about our age, my uncle, Steven Greengrass was kidnapped. For so long we thought the DE took him, but at that time Draco's dad confirmed they had no records of him here. After long of searching, he showed up at my parent's doorstep. He already had a wife and children. My uncle explained to them what happened and how it happened. They supported him for a long time until one day he asked the one crude question they feared he would ask."

"What was that?" Blaise asked eyes wide. Cedric and Draco threw two old pillows at him.

"He asked them if he could change them and me and Astoria. They started screaming at him and told him to get out and to never step foot in their house. They were so scared that Astoria and I had to walk around a month with garlic necklaces wherever we meant. It was so embarrassing." She shields herself into Cedric's chest. Astoria shrived from recalling back the memory.

"It was nightmare to begin with," Astoria eyes looked horrified.

As everyone took this in their systems, I looked at Cedric. I remembered earlier that day Lewis said he knew Cedric since they were two.

"Did you know?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes, but I promised not to say anything."

"Okay, got it." I said.

Now that war has ended and many lives were forever gone, Draco has become very, very protective over me. It wasn't only just him either. It was _all _my friends.

"We'll decide if that's the rule or not." Draco said. I needed up not taking Draco's words seriously at the moment.

Later on that day, was noisy. Everything was just the way it was supposed to be. The way Fred wanted it to be. I saw Kingsley carrying a tray of whiskey—wine—rum—whatever it was. All I knew was it was alcohol.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, and then took a wine glass from Kingsley when he had his back toward me. I looked around once more before I took a sip, but was caught in the act.

"Ginny, what do you think you're doing?" The same tone of voice that stopped me from crossing the other side of the lake entered violently in my head. I glared at him.

"I'm experiencing," I said causally.

"Put it down," He said.

"Ugh, fine!" I handed him the glass. He smirked and one single gulp, and then smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off the couch.

I walked out of the Burrow and stared at the sunset. When I was little I used to sit at my window and watch the sun going down. I want to feel that experience once more before I start living my life.

Draco walked in front of him holding a mug. "Does that have alcohol too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do you think alcohol comes in mugs?" He said sarcastically.

"Just curious," I shrugged and looked back at the sun. After a moment of silence, I began to talk again. "Fred and I use to watch the sunset together when I was little."

"It seems as though you and Fred did a lot together." Draco said.

I looked at him again and saw him enjoying himself with his mug. "Can I have some?" I asked. Within an instant, a mug was in my hands. I've guessed he was very good at verbal spells. We both smiled at each other.

"Since I was a baby, Fred was the only one who took care of me. George occasionally would help that I recall, but not really. When I started Hogwarts, Fred and Luna were the only ones who helped me through the tragic dairy. George was mostly the massager boy at the time." I giggled, recalling my first year at Hogwarts.

"Remembering the past can help you go through life, repeating the past, not so much," Draco gave out a laugh. I sighed and looked at him with a smile.

"He did want me to be the best." We smiled once again as the sunset went back home.


	22. Ginny's Surprise Birthday Party

**Note: **I'm sorry for taking such a lonnngg time to update!!!! This is the last chapter to Pink and Black. The sequel will be up asap, promise! Everyone have a nice day :))

* * *

**Name: **_Ginny's Surprise Birthday Party_

**Setting: **_Ginny's POV_

**Date: **_August 11, 1998_

**Book/Chapter: **_III:22_

* * *

Everyone expects their seventeenth birthday to be the best thing ever because you're basically an adult in the Wizardry world. I _expected _my seventeenth birthday to be the biggest thing ever, but I guess my friends didn't see it that way.

I stared at an odd looking creature with five legs. The thing was already staring at me with their large eyes with curiosity. This seemed to frighten me, but I continued to stare at it disgustedly.

"Luna!" I shouted loudly at my backyard. Luna came running at me and looked from me to the odd thing, and then back at me. "What is this horrible thing?" I started to develop a sense of rotten eggs and realized it was coming from the creature.

"Oh, that's Harvey. He's a Lamb Dom." I glared at her.

"Harvey's a what?" I asked.

"Lamb Dom." Luna said simply.

"He looks more like a dead Lamb Dom if you ask me." Astoria said from beside me.

"What's it doing here?" My eyes kept on Luna.

She looked at the thing sadly and sighed. "My dad said he isn't safe at the house because when he coughs he blows out fire. So, I couldn't leave him in a horrible place so-called Wizardry world. So I decided to bring him here." She smiled weakly.

As soon as Luna stopped talking the so-called Lamb Dom coughed twice and let out a large puff of fire. Astoria and I screamed and took several steps back.

"Luna!" Astoria shouted. "Get it out of here, please!"

"Ugh, fine." She picked up her creature and held it close to her chest. She then looked back at Astoria and I. "You two are such big babies." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She so needs a boy in her life." Astoria said. I couldn't help but agree.

"When we get back to school, we defiantly are finding her one." I said.

I thought that would be the last problem I would have to deal with. Of course there's always something else.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please." Cedric held his wine glass in the air to grab everyone's attention. The chattering stopped and looked at him. "Ginny, knowing this is your special day, Daphne and I figured it was the best choice to tell you that—" He looked at Daphne.

If I wasn't mistaken, he looked at her worriedly. She lightly supported him by placing her hand on his and took over. "Ginny, sweetie, Cedric and I are engaged. We're getting married!" Daphne said excitedly.

"And we are getting married in Paris, and you are all invited!" Cedric raised his glass and everyone followed, expect for the remaining six of us. Our friends looked at either me or Draco.

He and I widened our eyes and gasped.

The End


End file.
